The Human In Me
by MissRainbow13
Summary: Here I thought I was going to have a normal life when I moved to Forks with Charlie. But fate always seems to throw me for a loop. Even though a lot was bad...I couldn't help but feel that maybe it was for the best that a vampire bit me on that first day that I came to Forks… CANNON PAIRS, OP BELLA, OOC Bella, RATED M
1. HIM Chapter 1

_**So I know what a lot of you are thinking. 'Why is she posting a new fic after she told us she wouldn't until the other one is done?' Well the thing is…I'm getting bored of only writing that one fic. I want something else that is up here for all of you to read.**_

 _ **So if you read the A/N that I put up for chapter 19 of 'You are Mine', you would know that I had some fic ideas on there. This was one of them and I decided to post it because this is the one that I have been revising. I wrote like ten chapters and then decided that they were complete garbage. So now the revised chapters are in yet another notebook. The difference is the quality.**_

 _ **So without further ado, I give you the first chapter of my new fic.**_

 _ **WARNING:**_ _ **Rated M for the two L's**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **I don't own Twilight (I'm only going to put these here once)**_

 **(Chapter 1)**

 **BPOV**

 _Running. Running._ That's all that I was capable of doing at the moment. My brain refused to ignore all of the fear that was coursing through my body, thus only allowing me the incredible need to run. I could have been running backwards for how much I continuously looked over my shoulder. _I know, movie cliché._ Sweat was dripping down my face as I pushed myself as hard as I possibly could. I was actually surprised that I hadn't tripped yet. Whatever was chasing me wasn't giving up. I heard maniacal laughter and I prepared myself for the worst.

…Maybe I should start from the beginning of my day.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

A sign lit up that said that the plane had finally landed in Port Angeles and I let out a long sigh. The people around me immediately started to grab their carry ons to leave the plane. I grabbed my two items as well but chose to wait until the line of people had gone down to make a move. I wouldn't want to trip and cause the flow of people to stop. It would also be hard to ever show my face around here again.

The line had calmed enough so that I could go without the fear of making a fool out of myself. Of course, when I stepped off the plane, it was raining. _Great, a traditional greeting to forks._ I sighed again as I started to walk through the airport to look for Charlie.

I found him standing by the baggage claim awkwardly. As expected, he was in his full chief gear. Charlie was the chief of police in Forks; a very tiny town with a little over 3,100 people. It was a town where everyone knew everyone and grandparents and parents went to school together. Now I was the bland girl who would be moving here in the middle of the school year. _Fantastic!_

Charlie spotted me and we embraced in an awkward hug. It only lasted for two seconds at the most. I didn't complain though because that was just the way Charlie and I were. He was a small-town man of few words. Don't be fooled though, he was as observant as a hawk.

We both greeted each other before grabbing a couple of bags each. A lot of my clothes from Phoenix weren't acceptable for the weather here considering it was well…Phoenix. When we walked outside I noticed the cruiser, much to my chagrin. I kept in the sigh that wanted to be released and just gave a small smile for Charlie. We fit all of the bags into the trunk, surprise, surprise, and we were off.

The beginning of the ride was spent in relative silence. _Like I said, man of few words._ Once we got around halfway, he decided to break our awkward silence. "So…your car got here yesterday." He started. Ahh, my baby. The Dodge Viper that I had was my pride and joy. She was a pristine white with a custom black and blue interior. The first time I saw her, I knew she would be mine. I had saved money for years before that moment and I allowed myself to splurge to get her. She was kept in mint condition thanks to my skills. I had learned about cars just to keep her healthy. I would never tire of hearing that purr of the engine when I started her up.

I stopped thinking about her and focused on dad. "That is a fine piece of machinery." He complimented. I smiled with pride.

"Yeah she is. I can't wait to get behind her wheel again." I gushed. His moustache twitched upwards in a brief smile. We were in silence yet again for a while after that. None of us wanted to be the first to have to break it. He decided to break it…again.

He cleared his throat. "I hate to leave right after you just got here Bells, but there is something in Seattle that needs my attention. It's going to be a few days…I hope you don't mind being alone for that time." He glanced at me worriedly. I wondered how he would react if he knew how long mom had left me to go on a trip with Phil.

It would be nothing new. "It's fine Ch-dad. I like being alone most of the time. It gives me time to think and draw." I said with the wave of my hand

He still looked a little unsettled. "Do you remember Billy Black from La Push beach" He asked. I wracked my brain to try and remember. He had a son named Jacob and two daughters named Rachel and Rebecca. Since my father was close to Billy, and Jacob and I were around the same age, we would be put together to play. I remember us making mud pies together. I nodded in answer.

"If you want I could send him over to check on you a couple of times." He offered. _Nothing like an almost complete stranger coming to check up on you._ I had to get out of it.

I shook my head slowly. "Umm, I think I'll survive a few days by myself dad." I said. He nodded and we were once again in silence. Thankfully it was for the remainder of the drive.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Charlie dropped me off at the house and left shortly after he grabbed his already packed suitcase. The house was exactly how I remembered it. The cabinets in the kitchen were still yellow after Renee had attempted to 'brighten the place up a bit'. As I walked up the stairs I saw pictures of myself at different stages of my life. _I would have to ask him to take them down._ It was also painfully obvious that Charlie wasn't over Renee.

When I got to my room, I saw that little had changed. My twin bed had been changed to a full with new purple sheets. A toy chest had been replaced with a desk that had an ancient looking computer sitting atop it. _That's going to be a blast to try and use._ I put my bags down and took a moment to soak in my new/old environment.

I could feel the tears threatening to fall but I held them back. A walk in the woods would probably calm me down. I grabbed my parka before heading to the door. I locked up and went to the path that was behind our house. It was peaceful, nature. The sounds and the smells just made me feel alive. That all ended when I heard a twig snap behind me with a feint growl.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

And so we were back to the present. Something was/is chasing me and it was gaining fast. Suddenly I felt myself flying through the air; towards a tree. My arm went out to brace myself but it was a terrible idea. I heard the sickening crack before I felt it. An agonized scream came from me and I huddled myself on the ground. I looked up and was immediately filled with fear.

There was a beautiful man staring at me with evil red eyes. _Weird color._ He had blonde hair and he looked rough. "Well look at what we have here. What are you doing this far out in the woods? No don't answer that, it doesn't matter." He said with a sick gleam in his eye. My mouth remained firmly closed even though I wanted to curse this monster. Whatever this man was, it wasn't human. As if to prove my point, he was next to me faster than my mind could process. I felt a great pain in my wrist and another scream left my lips. It took me a while to get past the pain and realize that he had broken my wrist.

Tears leaked from my eyes as I felt the throbbing pain in my arms, side and wrist. He smirked happily and I was disgusted. He went slower this time to grab my other wrist. "No, no! Please no more! Just please let me go!" I begged. There was no mercy as he slowly broke it as well.

He laughed with pleasure. "This was fun toots but I'm thirsty so I can't play anymore." And with that, he bit me on the neck. The initial pain of his teeth sinking in was nothing compared to the burning I felt a little while later. I screamed when the fire started to spread through me. I wanted to struggle but it hurt too much.

I could literally feel the blood being drained from my body. _A vampire. A vampire was killing me._ Something within me knew what he was. I could see black spots clouding my vision. I could just feel that this was the end.

By some strange miracle…he stopped drinking me. I could feel his presence leave in an instant. I had a second of relief though because the burning didn't go away when he did. The feeling was getting much worse, causing me to scream and squirm on the forest floor. My last thought before everything went black: _What a way to arrive in Forks!_

 _ **So there ya go! Please leave a review down below for the first chapter. Tell me how the first chapter was and it will make me happy…as long as they aren't rude. I only accept constructive criticism.**_

 _ **For the people who already follow me, I hope you enjoy. If you don't follow me…then go press that button. Let's go for five reviews to get the next chapter posted.**_

 _ **-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	2. HIM Chapter 2

_**I'm so happy that everyone seems excited to see where this fic goes. I'm a little conflicted though. There are some parts in my fic that I loved but they got taken out to fix the holes in the fic. So now there is no place for them and I don't know how to add them. I'll think on it later but for now, I have some re-written ones already prepared.**_

 _ **Thanks to these people for the first five updates:**_

 _ **. . .TIME  
Hoa3  
Leibeezer  
Mireads  
suarji6**_

 _ **Thank you all for the nice updates. Thanks to you we have the next chapter.**_

 _ **(Chapter 2)**_

 **BPOV**

 _Pain. Burning._ These are the feelings that I got used to. After he bit me it just didn't stop. I had no sense of time to tell how long it had been. It could have been hours, or it could have been days. To me, it felt like weeks.

The feeling of relief came to me but I knew better than to believe it would last long at all. To my _surprise,_ the fire came back…though this time I could have sworn that my fingertips weren't burning. After some time passed, it happened again, my fingers weren't burning. The fire must have been fading! This process happened several more times until my heart was the only thing that was burning.

I should have known it wasn't over. The burning feeling tripled and I think I screamed. The only thing I could focus on was the erratic beating of my heart. This torture went on forever, or so it seemed. My heart beat once, twice, and then settled. My heart had stopped beating. _MY HEART HAD STOPPED BEATING!_

I was all prepared for the pain to come back as it had before…but there was nothing. Just to make sure, I sat there for a little while longer. When I was sure that the pain wasn't coming back, I opened my eyes. A gasp left my lips. Everything was so much _clearer_! The sounds were so much more defined. I looked around the forest in wonder as I noticed all of the things I didn't see before. The thing that stood out to me the most was the me sized imprint in the tree when I was thrown into it. I would have never seen it had I been human.

As I got up to inspect it closer, I was there much faster than humanly possible. It was…shocking. My eyes widened as I looked at myself. My skin was paler than it normally was and it felt, I felt, tougher…like I could lift a tank with no sweat. I knew, deep down, that I was now like him; he made me into what he was. The feeling of crying came to me but no tears fell. I don't want to be like that monster!

Something told me that I didn't have to be. _**Animal blood.**_ It was only a whisper of a voice, but I heard it loud and clear. Vampires drank blood. Blood is blood, so why _wouldn't_ I be able to drink from them? With that, my spirits changed. There was a way for me to not be a killer like he is.

Now, the only question was how to go about hunting them? I feel like a lost puppy. _**Sniff the air and let yourself run towards it.**_ There was that whisper again. It couldn't hurt to listen to it. I lifted my nose and sniffed the air. There was the smell of something delicious and something mediocre. My instincts took over and I chased down the scent. Of course I went towards the better smelling one.

My nose led me towards a herd of deer. A growl left my chest as my throat caught fire. _How did I know it wasn't over?_ Their heads napped up and I _knew_ that they would run as soon as they caught my scent. I licked my lips before jumping onto the back of the biggest one. They all scattered and the one I was on tried to buck me off. My mouth searched for a vein and once I found it, I bit down.

The taste was delicious. Everything else that I had tasted paled in comparison. This was the best thing that I had ever tasted in my life. It was gone much too quickly for my liking. I felt ravenous for it. I sniffed again and smelled something even better than the deer. In an instant I was running towards the scent.

Once I got to the source I hesitated. There was a mountain lion. My human instincts were telling me to run while the vampire ones were telling me to sink my teeth into it. My throat throbbed and the decision was made for me. The mountain lion didn't stand a chance. I felt the claws on my skin but it only tickled. The animal gave up and slumped in my arms.

My thirst was sated for the moment and I reveled in the complete relief. There was no more pain at all. Now that I was done…what do I do now? _**Burry the bodies.**_ That whisper was helpful. I dug a hole for the lion and went back to the deer to do the same. I feel that this was a successful hunt/first day as a vampire.

 _ **So here is the next chapter. I'm sorry that it's shorter than the first one but there are longer ones in the future. Can we try to get another five reviews for the next update?**_

 _ **-Lot's of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	3. HIM Chapter 3

_**So here we are again with another update. I hope you don't get used to the updates because I am unstable when it comes to that. But enjoy it while I still have revised chapters to give you.**_

 **(Chapter 3)**

 **BPOV**

Once I was done I ran back towards the direction of my home. It seemed to take no time at all to get back even though I am sure I had been walking for hours. My eyes assessed the house now and I noticed the chipped paint and some of the wood wearing out in the bottom corner of a window. Before I could take any more time to look at the house a scent hit my nose. It was almost the same as the mediocre one I smelled out in the woods. _That has to be Charlie's scent._ I just knew it.

The scent was bearable, but I didn't want Charlie to be in any danger. I didn't want to get too thirsty one day and attack him. I would have to go away; move somewhere deserted. It would kill him but also keep him alive. But maybe…if I just told him…

 _ **Telling him would put him in more danger.**_ Well I guess that idea was a bust. Was there really even a way to be with Charlie? I was now completely trusting of the whispers.

 _ **Think of human things.**_ _What would that do other than make me bitter._ Even though I had my doubts I still did what it told me. _Eating, sleeping, heartbeat, warmth, breathing, digestion, soft, blood._ As I thought these things, I could feel myself changing. My vision and hearing dulled down a bit and it felt…wrong. My skin became softer as well. After only ten seconds I felt human; weak. Wasn't that weird? After being bitten I feel weak as a human even though just days ago I was normal.

I walked speedily to the front door. Surprisingly, my key was still in my pocket. I opened the door and everything was in the exact same place. Immediately, I went to the television. I turned it on and went to the news. According to it, it had been three days. _Holy crow! Three days!_ I was in the forest for three days! My hand ran through my hair. Charlie was probably worried sick. Charlie! He was due home at any minute!

I ran to my room without tripping, I might add. My clothes were ripped in different places. I quickly grabbed some sweats and a tank top before going to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I groaned. My hair was full of twigs and leaves. They would be hell to get out. With another groan I started on cleaning out my hair. I finished pretty quickly and hopped into the bath.

Just as I was coming out of the bathroom, Charlie was entering the house. I put on a small smile and went to greet him. "Hey dad." He smiled a bit.

"Hey Bells. Why haven't you been answering the phone?" He asked as he walked up the stairs to put his things away. I cursed myself and tried to think of a response.

"Well the phone didn't have caller i.d. and I really didn't want to answer your phone and have it be a stranger." Hopefully his phone didn't have it. I heard him give a small 'oh yeah' from upstairs. I quickly went to the kitchen to start on some dinner for Charlie. The freezer was full of fish and more fish. A small sigh left me and I started on fish and mashed potatoes. They wouldn't take long to make and that allowed me to get dinner over with. I really needed time to focus on the predicament that I was in.

Once the dinner was done, I called Charlie down. He came in from the living room and sat down. I put his plate in front of him and sat down as well. He sniffed it a little before tasting it. It must have been good for him because he grunted and dug in. We chatted a bit about the three days in which I had to make up some things. I was also told that I would be starting school tomorrow. _Wonderful._ When we finished dinner, he went back to his game with a beer in hand. With a small frown, I washed the dishes and went up to my room to sleep off my day.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The next morning I woke up with a little excitement. My shower was spent with me thinking about the events that happened yesterday. Not everyone can say that they were changed into a vampire and then changed back into a human. One would think that once you're a vampire you stay that way. I pushed it to the back of my mind and finished my shower.

I put on some of my nicer clothes today. A pair of black skinny jeans with a white top that had lace on the shoulders. I put on a pair of black converse to go with it. There was no jewelry or makeup in my routine. My hair remained in its normal…semi-neat form. I was ready to go.

I grabbed my bag that already had all of my essentials in it. I then grabbed my keys and went downstairs. Of course Charlie was gone already. We would have to work on our communication. Instead of stopping to make breakfast, I grabbed a strawberry poptart and headed out of the door. _Mmm…strawberry._

A smile formed on my lips as I looked at my baby again. She was a beautiful, fine piece of art. Hopefully she wouldn't stick out too much. My baby purred to life when I started the engine. That was the most pleasurable sound ever to me. I sat there for a short while before speeding off.

Finding the school was generally simple. It was just off the highway like everything else. When I pulled into the parking lot many people turned to look at me, or my baby rather. I groaned from the attention and the cars in this parking lot. All of the ones here looked like they were handed down for generations. The only other cars that were like mine was a silver Volvo and a cherry MW. They were both beautiful and I could see the appeal. _So three nice cars out of…63 others. There is no chance that my car wouldn't not be noticed._

I sighed and cautiously stepped out of my baby. My eyes wandered around the lot and I closed the door with my hip. Almost everyone…everyone had their eyes on me. The girls were sizing me up to see if I was any competition while most guys were shamelessly staring at my baby and I.

I ducked my head to hide my blush as I speedily walked to the main office. _These people act like they've never seen another person before._ Then again, this was Forks. There was a woman sitting at the desk typing. She was a plump woman with red hair. The name plate that was on the desk said 'Ms. Cope'. She must not have noticed me because she continued typing away. I knocked on the desk lightly, causing her to jump minutely. "Um, hello. My name is Isabella Swan. I'm here to get my time table." I said.

She openly stared at me for a few seconds before she snapped out of whatever daze she was in. "Oh yes, you are Chief Swan's daughter. I know I put them here somewhere. She ruffled through her stack of papers for a bit before she pulled out two. For a minute or so she highlighted the best route for me to get to each of my classes. I gave her a small smile as I walked out of the office. I spotted a bench under a beautiful oak tree and I went to it. Once I was situated I started to look at my schedule.

1 English Mr. Mason Building 3  
2 Government Mr. Jefferson Building 6  
3 Trigonometry Mr. Varner Building 5  
4 Spanish Mrs. Golf Building 7  
5 Lunch  
6 Biology II Mr. Barner Building 2  
7 Gym Coach Clapp Gymnasium

I groaned when I saw what I had for my last period. Hopefully my newfound grace would help in gym. If it didn't…well I wouldn't be held responsible for what happens. The bell rang and I walked down the path that was highlighted for me. A feeling of someone coming towards me tingled through my body. I turned to see a boy with way too much gel in his hair. He was also dressed in dressy clothes. _Who really wore a tie everyday by choice?_ I smiled politely all the same when he got to me.

"Hey! You must be Isabella. I'm Eric." He put out his hand for me to shake and I did.

"Just Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you Eric." I replied in a somewhat blank tone to let him know I was not at all interested in being more than friends.

He threw his arm over my shoulder and I had to refrain from growling at him. "Well if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or a date, call on Eric." He said with a friendly smile. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. He offered to walk me and I accepted after pushing his arm off of me.

 _ **So there it is. Okay so Bella will see the Cullens next chapter and meet Edward in the one after that. So this time I'm going to wait a couple of days to post the next update.**_

 _ **-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	4. HIM Chapter 4

_**Okay I'm back. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **(Chapter 4)**_

 **BPOV**

He parted with me and then ran to make it to his class. I walked to the front and handed Mr. Mason my slip. When my eyes strayed up, I saw that people were staring at me. I quickly turned back to Mr. Mason to see his eyes moving away from me. He signed the slip but made me stay at the front. "Isabella, please tell the class a little about yourself." He said while motioning towards my peers.

I mentally growled as I turned to face them. "Hello, my name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. I just moved here from Phoenix to spend time with my dad. And yes, I do know I'm pale." I said with a shrug. After that I just walked to my seat that was next to a girl Mr. Mason pointed out to be Makayla. He started his lesson and I settled myself. Halfway through class, Makayla got my attention.

"Hey, you seem like a nice girl and I wanted to warn you about something her." I just blinked at her. She took my silence as me telling her to continue. "Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory; the supposed queens of this school. They think that they run everything because they're rich and have the 'looks'. I'm just warning you to stay out of their circle because they are conniving and vindictive bitches." I was thankful and angered by that info.

"Thanks for that, but I'm sure that I can handle them if a problem was to arise." I told her with a small smirk. _Hello…vampire undercover here._ She nodded with a polite smile and we both started listening again.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Today was really draining me. During my first four classes I had been approached by guy after guy. No guy ever came up to me in Phoenix before so this was a difference. The most annoying and persistent of the bunch was Mike Newton, who apparently couldn't take a hint! As soon as I walked into the cafeteria I was approached by two girls who looked like your average day prostitute. _They were let into the school dressed like this?_

"You're the new girl right?" The blonde asked. I nodded slowly as she flipped her hair in an over exaggerated fashion.

The brunette next to her spoke. "Well you should like come sit with us so you can get a good reputation. It would be a good change from being a loser." It didn't take me long at all to realize that she had insulted me. My anger spiked and I did my best to tame it. I could see that a lot of people were watching our interaction with interest.

"I'll sit with you when hell freezes over. I can see how you are and I won't play in your stupid games. Find someone else to become your follower." Their eyes were wide as I breezed past them to get to the lunch line.

I faintly heard laughter coming from somewhere. I only grabbed an apple juice and paid for it. Once I was out I smelled it. It was sweet and I couldn't tell what it was. _**Vampire.**_ My eyes widened and I looked around the cafeteria. I saw five of them who resembled the vampire that changed me. The main difference was their golden eyes. _**Animal drinkers: topaz eyes. Human drinkers: crimson eyes.**_ The whole observation of them only took a couple of seconds.

I decided to take the table next to them. I took out my sketch pad and started to draw them. They were pretty stoic so it made it easier for me. I was startled when my table shifted minutely. I looked up to see Mike smiling across from me. "Hey Bella." He said cheerfully.

"Hello Mike." I said monotonously. Couldn't he just take a hint and leave me alone? I obviously sat here to be alone. "What are you doing here?" I asked a little bit nicer.

"Well I thought you could use some company since you were all alone." He said happily. I groaned quietly.

"If I was alone, don't you think I wanted to be?" I mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just, kind of, wanted to be alone ya know." I was giving him the hint that I wanted him gone. Surprisingly, he got it.

"Oh. Well I'll just be out of your hair. See you around Bella." And he left. I was back to my solitude. I gave a sigh of relief and continued drawing while sipping on the juice. I finished the blonde and the giant and I was now on the bronze haired one. I took my time drawing him. He was actually quite handsome. He had nice hair and a face that people paid for. I looked down to draw the curve of his jaw and when I looked back at him, he was staring at me.

I was startled at first, but I just took it as a chance to study his face. I went back t drawing then. I was halfway done drawing his face when I heard two pairs of clacking heels and swishing water coming towards me. I could tell that it was Jessica and Lauren with water in their hands. I quickly found out their intent and moved my sketch pad to the other side of the table that Mike had vacated.

I sighed to myself. "The joys of high school." I said. I waited until they were right behind me before I reached back and grabbed both of their wrists. I turned around and fixed my grp.

"You know, to play out a prank like this you have to be silent! I could hear the heels a mile away And just because I said what I said, you decide to act like children and try and dump water on my head. Real classy girls. Now how about you go back to your table, fix your wounded egos and try again. I promise I'll act surprised next time." I hissed and pushed them away.

They sat there, glaring at me for a moment. Only my vicious glare mad them retreat. I also noticed that we had almost every eye in the cafeteria. I huffed as I sat back down and muttered angrily to myself. "now this is gonna go on all year. They think they're just going to make me bow down like everyone else, ha! Somebody needs to drop them a peg or two." I was fuming. I could just imagine the steam coming from my ears.

I looked up to see the vampires looking at me. I blushed and apologized. "Sorry. I'll shut up and give you your quiet back." I just went to silent fuming. Suddenly I felt calm and I took a deep breath. I felt much better now.

I pulled my sketch pad back to me and continued drawing him. I got to his hair and I kept getting frustrated. I continued to erase each time I tried because it wouldn't turn out right. "Ugh!" I groaned as I erased for the fifth time. I was actually starting to get frustrated with him. I started mumbling. "How do you even get hair like that?" "Why can't I draw it?"

I eventually broke my pencil in frustration and I put everything away. It was then that I noticed the faint sound of heels. I sighed loudly and moved so that I was out of the puddle of water. When they got pretty close I turned around with a very dramatic gasp. "Holy crow! I didn't think I'd see you two again." _Heavy sarcasm._ "What are you doing here with more water?" I asked innocently. The blonde took an angry step forward and to my glee, slipped in a puddle that was already there. She fell and took the brunette with her. I only got a little splash on my legs.

I covered my mouth with my hand. "I feel like that was a big slap to the face from karma. I'll just move so that you can…yeah." I stood up with my bag and went to the table on the other side of the vampires. I couldn't hold in my chuckles when I sat down. I watched as they got up and rushed out of the cafeteria.

I couldn't find it in myself to care. I finished off my juice and just sat there with my eyes closed. After a while I decided to get up and throw away my now empty bottle. Just as I got to the trash, the bell rang and I just smiled at my timing. I threw away the bottle and headed to Biology.

 _ **There it is. I hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	5. HIM Chapter 5

_**(Chapter 5)**_

 **BPOV**

The rest of the day went by slowly. When I got to my biology class, my partner turned out to be missing. His name was Edward Cullen…I think.

I got to sit out at Gym because it was my first day. _That was great._ Coach Clapp gave me the uniform and I was instructed to sit on the bleachers. I loathed Gym because I am terrible with anything remotely close to sports. I could understand football but I would never be able to play it. I mean my balance was terrible as is. Sports just worsened it.

Even though I didn't participate, a sigh of relief left me when the end of the day bell rang. I gathered my belongings and headed to the parking lot. I wasted no time getting into my baby and driving away. My first day went by with a few trials, but other than that my day went by okay. I got back home in a reasonable amount of time and immediately started cooking the fish in the freezer. It didn't take long at all to cook. I was finishing the fries when Charlie came in.

"Hey Bells." I heard him call from the door. Not long after he came into the kitchen. He saw me plating food and scratched his neck. "Aww Bells, you didn't have to do this." I just gave him a small smile and continued plating. We ended up eating together and talking about our day. Once we finished, Charlie grabbed a beer and went to the living room to turn to the nearest sports channel. _Some things never change._

I went up to my room with a goodnight to Charlie. When I got upstairs I went to the bathroom to do my nightly routine. A gasp left me when I looked into the mirror. I was the same…yet different. My hair seemed to have a shine that I didn't have before. My eyes a little lighter than the dull brown from before. It also came to my notice that my boobs felt like they were about to burst from my bra and my underwear were a little on the tight side. Subtle changes, but I felt different. _**Vampire changes.**_

 _So your boobs and butt get bigger when you change…okay._ I shook myself out of my stupor and continued with my routine. When I got to my room I stood in front of my full length mirror. They were changes that only I noticed. I made a mental note to buy bigger bras and panties soon as I went to sleep.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

I woke to the sound of Charlies cruiser pulling out of the driveway. When I looked at the clock, I saw that I was up an hour early. _Seriously!_ I knew the better hearing would be a pain sometimes. _**Vampires don't sleep…so you won't sleep as much.**_ I flopped back down and got comfortable. I might not be able to sleep as long but I could at least sleep for another hour. It felt like I was sitting like this for forever, but when I looked at the clock it had only been a minute. _Great! Might as well get up._ So with a groan, I got up.

I threw the covers off of me and went to the bathroom. When I stripped to get in the shower I assessed myself again. I tightened my stomach a bit and my eyes widened when I saw abs. _Woah!_ I was ripped. Never in my life had I had anything that was close to resembling a muscle…until now. That vampire bite did a whole lot more than change me into one. I shook it off and got into the shower.

45 minutes later, I was done and ready to go. My hair was carelessly stacked atop my head in a messy bun. I had on a pair of black jeans with a cream sweater that seemed to be tighter around the chest area. It was a good thing I bought baggy clothes. I was comfortable and that was fine for me. I just meandered around the house until it was close to the time for school.

I got to school and it was the same results. People stared at my baby and me. I was glad to see that the vampires didn't. Well, the blonde was looking at my baby but not me. I just awkwardly stood next to her and tried not to make eye contact with anyone. I was thankful when the bell finally did ring. I got the feeling of being watched and I looked up to see the bronze haired one looking at me. _What was with him?_ I looked at him for a while as well before turning and walking into the building.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Lunch came around and I was relieved. Dumb and Dumber kept shooting me dirty looks anytime they saw me. And it also didn't help that Mike gave me more attention. Both were repetitive and annoying. I went through the line and grabbed a water. That was all that I _was_ all that I was going to get until I saw the ice cream. They had the mini tubs and I grabbed the strawberry one. _Mmmm…strawberry._ I got to my table and the vampires were already at theirs.

I opened the top and took a huge spoonful. A sound of pleasure left me when I tasted it. This was my favorite brand too. It was a little piece of heaven. I took another bite and my eyes closed. I heard talking from the vampires next to me. "I swear, it's like she's having an orgasm over ice cream." One of them said. I fought my hardest to not let the blush show on my cheeks. This was so embarrassing.

Just then my phone rang. I opened my eyes and pulled out my phone. The caller i.d. showed mom. I pushed the ice cream a little away from me. I knew I wasn't supposed to have it. "Hey mom." I answered.

"Hey! I'm just calling to check on my baby." She said. I smiled to myself.

"Well I'm doing…" She cut me off.

"Not you! My other baby." She laughed. _Thanks mom._ I see how it is.

"Umm, don't you mean _my_ baby. Viper is all mine. The most beautiful thing I've ever help make." I said fondly. I could hear the vamps go silent.

Mom laughed again. "Jeez Bells. The way you're talking, people might think that it's a real baby and not a car."

I gasped dramatically. "You did not just call my baby a car! Viper is much more than just a _car._ She's…" She cut me off again.

"Okay, okay. We've been through this before. I'll apologize the next time I see her." She said sarcastically. I just huffed. "But I called because my mother senses are tingling." I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Because you can sense me all the way from Phoenix." I said just as sarcastically. It was her turn to huff this time.

"Where are you?"

"Lunch." I took a scoop of my ice cream.

"What are you eating?" She asked suspiciously. I paused to swallow.

"Water." I said in the best innocent voice I could. She was silent for a while and I knew she was waiting on the rest. "With ice cream." I added quietly.

"What is the flavor and brand?" She asked tensely. I bit my lip before answering. I held the phone away when I did.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What did I tell you about eating that specific flavor and brand?" She was angry now. I brought the phone back.

"I don't really get that rule." Playing dumb was the best option.

"You don't understand? Bella you know that every time you eat it you have a food-gasm." Que in blush. "Stop eating it right now." She ordered. I think I actually whimpered as I pushed the tub further away.

"Now what am I supposed to eat?" I whined. _Okay, I admit, I'm a tad bit addicted to the stuff._ She groaned.

"Food from the cafeteria." She said in a 'duh' tone.

"Okay first, that's not food. Second, ice cream is a food too." I said stubbornly.

"Stop being so difficult Swan. I mean healthy…more healthy than ice cream."

Instead of listening, I kept going. "Well if I had low blood sugar and I needed sugar, then ice cream would be healthy." I know I was grasping at straws.

"Well you don't have a problem with blood sugar Isabella." She was exasperated.

"You don't know." I stubbornly replied.

"I know you don't! You want proof? 19 hours of labor and I pushed you out! I was at every appointment as well!" She was getting angry again.

"Well maybe you weren't listening when the doctor told you." I deadpanned.

"Why you little…" She started yelling.

"Bundle of joy that brings you happiness. Love you, bye." And I hung up laughing. She would be pissed later.

I looked at the ice cream and glared. I took another spoonful out of spite and not two minutes later I got a voice message from her. _'I know you took another bite you lil shit. You're gonna get fat if you keep eating it. Love you too.'_ My eyes widened. _How did she know?_ She must have hidden a camera on me. I immediately got up and threw it away. I could hear silent laughter from the vampires table. They must have heard it all. _**Yup.**_

I sat through the remainder of lunch sulking with a blush on my face. _Stupid super hearing._

 _ **I had fun when I wrote this chapter. Bella is a little different as you can see. Her and Renee are like best friends. Hope you all enjoyed. I will see you soon.**_

 _ **-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	6. HIM Chapter 6

_**(Chapter 6)**_

 **BPOV**

When the bell rang I was out of there before the vampires. They had talked and whispered about it throughout all of lunch, especially the big one. I wasn't supposed to be able to hear them but I did. _Gotta love that hearing._ It wasn't really anything bad, it just sucked to know that they heard me.

I was walking down the halls much faster that I should, but I couldn't help it. A hand on my shoulder stopped me. I looked up to see none other than Mike Newton. A small sigh left me. "Hey Mike." I greeted. I shook off his hand and continued walking.

"Hey Bella. You were walking super-fast. I think you even beat Cullen." He said; out of breath. _Did he really run?_ I looked up to see that we were at the class. I walked in and sat at my desk; of course Mike sat in my partner's seat. Another sigh left me.

"Um…didn't you say Edward walks fast? Shouldn't you move before he gets here?" I hedged. I didn't even realize he was there.

"I agree. Do you mind?" A velvety voice asked from behind me. Mike looked about ready to piss himself while I was calm.

"Told you." I mumbled. Mike immediately stood and came in front of me.

"I'll see you later **babe**." He stressed the last word. _He did not just stake a claim on me._ He's lucky he didn't look at me because he would have caught my glare. I continued glaring even after he sat down.

A small growl left me when he peeked at me. His head snapped away quickly. My head hit the desk with a groan. "Trouble in paradise?" My partner asked beside me. My head snapped up and my eyes met his bright gold ones. He is the same bronze haired vamp that was staring at me this morning.

"Yes. Wait, no! There is no paradise, at all. How many times do I have to tell him I'm not interested before he takes the hint?" I groaned as I let my head fall back to the table. I swear I heard him chuckle.

"How about just telling him no?" He suggested. I paused and actually tried to think about that. In the end, all I could do is shrug. I had no idea why I was trying to spare his feelings.

I sat up after that. "I'm Edward Cullen. I'm going to just take a guess and say you're Isabella Marie Swan." I actually did hear him chuckle this time. My face immediately heated with a blush.

"Was she really that loud?" I asked. I had to play the part of a human. He just nodded with a crooked smile. _So pretty…in a manly way of course._

The teacher finally decided to show up and we turned to him. He looked a bit frazzled and I bit my lip to hide a smile. "Class, settle down for a while." Everyone got quiet eventually. "There was some confusion in the teacher's lounge and the lesson is now gone. All I ask is that you keep the talking to a minimum." He announced before sitting down. I looked around and saw my classmates wasted no time in talking. Mike locked eyes with me and my eyes narrowed.

"He'd better not." I mumbled. He stood up and I immediately shook my head and pointed to his seat. He just smiled and took a step towards me. I heard the faintest of growls from Edward and he immediately sat back down.

Another groan left me and I pulled out my sketchbook. _How could one misinterpret another person glaring and narrowing their eyes at you for interest?_ I flipped to a brand new page and started sketching eyes. I drew three pairs with different emotions. One was angry, another was intense, and the last was neutral. They were all the same male eyes though. I grabbed my colored pencils and started coloring them. Of course the angry ones were red. They actually sent a tingle down my spine as I remembered who had those eyes. The less intense one was green with gold specks. And the last was amber. It was hard for my own drawings to mesmerize me but this one did.

It took me a while to realize that Edward was saying something. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat what you said?" I asked while shaking my head.

"The drawing, may I see it?" He asked. I hesitated for a while before pushing it over. He studied it and I watched him while biting my lip.

"I haven't seen that particular green before but it just seemed to fit. And I've just seen that amber today." I said quietly. He looked up at me briefly.

"How about the red? Have you ever seen someone with them around?" He asked seriously. I debated with myself for a while. I decided to lie.

"Nope." I could even hear the falseness in my statement. He looked up at me and stared into my eyes. "It's just a good color to describe anger." It was the truth so I was hoping it didn't come out like a lie. I could still see that he didn't believe me at all.

"Of course. You are very talented. There is a lot of detail here." He said while giving it back. I immediately blushed.

"I wouldn't say that. I consider myself average." Compliments weren't my thing. Plus he had only seen one drawing.

He smiled crookedly again. "Well from what I did see, you are talented." He insisted. My blush worsened and I turned away from him.

"Thanks." I mumbled. We were both silent for a while. It gave me time to stop myself from blushing.

"So, what brought you to Forks?" He asked after the pause. I looked at him but I decided not to focus on his eyes as much.

"My mom remarried and I wanted to give her and her relatively new husband a break. Well, that's partly true. My stepdad travels a lot and I knew my mom wanted to go with him so I decided to pack up and move here with my dad." I answered honestly.

"How has it been so far…your stay here?" He asked.

"It's cold and wet. There's also a lot of greenery." I looked up again and I saw that he seemed interested in what I had to say.

"Do you like it?"

"There's too much green. I want a little variation of color. But I've always been a fan of the rain. The cold…it's growing on me." I snickered a bit. _Ha! I made an inside joke._ I quickly stopped and cleared my throat because I could sense his suspicion.

"The only real downside to me being here is coming in the middle of the year. This is a town where everyone knows everyone. I'm the odd one out in this town." I shrugged.

He raised his eyebrows. "I guess you haven't heard the gossip about my family. Here we are considered outcasts." I could detect a hint of sadness in his voice. That had to be fake. Vampires liked seclusion…right. _**Some.**_

"I find that hard to believe. You all seem to be the most normal people so far. I've seen gossipers, stalkers, princesses, _queens_. And all of this was in a couple of days. So far, you've made the best impression. And I've heard how scary and intimidating you all are. I'd just rather know for myself before believing gossip." I said. And it was true; so many people had tried to stop me and tell me about them. Each time I would stop them and walk away. It didn't feel right.

He looked at me and I could see it made him feel better. "Thank you." He said. I just shrugged and fought against my blush. We were in silence for a while before I couldn't stand it.

"Where did you," We both started. A nervous giggle left me while he chuckled. "You go first." He suggested.

I paused to get my thoughts back in order. "I was going to ask where you all came from…if it's not too personal." I added in. He shook his head.

"My family and I came here from Alaska about two years ago. What about you?"

"I was born here in Forks. When I was 4 my parents divorced and I stayed with my mom in Phoenix. Now I'm back for my last two years of high school." I answered.

"What was Phoenix like?" he asked. _Had he never been? Well obviously if he's asking me._

"It's very sunny and hot. It didn't rain often but I liked the heat. How is Alaska?"

"Cold. It also snows quite constantly. But there really isn't much to do." He said with a shrug. I was thinking about snow. In the four years that I had been here, I had never seen snow. Or if I had, I didn't remember. My thoughts were scattered when he asked another question.

"Why do you like to draw?" He asked. _Hadn't we just been talking about Alaska?_

"Um…it's a good way to pass the time. I found out I was pretty good so I just do it to challenge myself and sometimes clear my mind."

"Do you think you will pursue a career in art?"

"Not really. It's just a hobby and that's all I want it to be."

"Well then what do you want to do?" _So many questions._

"When did this become an interrogation?" I asked playfully.

"My apologies. I am just trying to understand you." He looked frustrated.

"Kind of hard to do when I hardly understand myself right now." The bell rang and I was the first one out. There were so many questions that needed to be answered. The list of things I didn't know was a long one that kept getting longer.

 _ **There was a lot of dialogue in this chapter. Edward was very talkative. Stick with me for the next update. Review.**_

 _ **-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	7. HIM Chapter 7

_**So here is the next chapter, enjoy and review.**_

 _ **(Chapter 7)**_

 **BPOV**

Over a week had passed since I first talked to Edward. We had started a pattern. Every day I would come to Biology after him and sit by his side. He would greet me and we would wait for the teacher's instructions. As soon as we would start working he would ask questions. From favorite color to birthday. I got in about one question a day. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were his siblings and they were all adopted. Rosalie and Jasper were twins apparently, even though they look nothing alike. I also learned that he was born in Chicago.

He was a really awesome person. If only he would allow himself to get closer to me. Anytime I managed to ask many questions in a row, he would find some way of changing the topic to me. It was very frustrating but I allowed him to do it. I got my little tid-bits about him and it pleased me every time I found out something new. He was much too curious about me to notice my curiosity about him.

Today would be no different. I went to lunch and went to the line. Instead of going for the ice cream that I knew was there, I got actual food. I grabbed a slice of pizza and a salad with water. It was the first time getting actual food since I was here. I went to my table and poked at the pizza. It didn't look appetizing. I picked it up and hesitantly took a bite. I immediately wanted to spit it back up but I forced myself to swallow. I shuddered and put the pizza back down. "That tasted like dirt." I mumbled. I got the salad and ate a cucumber. At least that wasn't bad. I spent lunch munching on my salad.

Just as I was finishing someone sat at my table. I looked up and Mike was sitting there. I threw down my fork and crossed my arms. "What do you want?" I let him hear my irritation. He just looked at me creepily. _This is not weird at all._

"You're going out with me tonight." He said like it was set and done. I glared at him harshly.

"Actually, I'm not. I'm going to be busy jumping off a cliff." I said angrily. He just smirked and moved closer to me. I just raised a brow at him.

"You might not know it yet Bella, but you are mine." He whispered as he leered at me. My eyes widened and I stood in anger.

I pointed back to the table that he came from. "Go to your table and get away from me. _Stay_ away from me." I ordered through clenched teeth. I started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist. It was a knee jerk reaction to just flip him over me. He was flat on his back and looking at me with shock. We had everyone's eye on us.

"Keep. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Me. Touch me again and I will not hesitate to hurt you." I shook his arm away from me and stormed out of the cafeteria. _I couldn't believe the nerve of him!_ I heard heels coming after me and I rolled my eyes. That better not be the skanks.

I turned around to see Edward's sister, Alice. My eyes widened as she came to my side. "Are you okay? We saw what happened back there." She asked. I was surprised. I shook my head to get rid of the shock.

"Um…yeah. I'm fine, thanks for asking." I said with a smile. She smiled back and held out her hand.

"I'm Alice Cullen…Edward's sister." She greeted. I took her hand and I couldn't help but notice that she was cold. I didn't show that it affected me and I smiled again.

"I'm Bella. You probably know my full name from last week." She gave a tinkling laugh and nodded. _Jeez mom was loud._

We were walking back towards the cafeteria, I noticed. "So what caused a reaction like that?" She asked curiously. _She probably heard all of it._

I groaned. "He doesn't understand the word no. And just now he goes and just decides that I'm going out with him! He didn't ask or anything! It's not like I want to go with him, but it's a proper way to go on a date. Then when I get up to leave he grabbed me. I did what any normal person would do, and flipped him." I said angrily. She giggled.

"That was a good flip by the way." She said with a bright smile. I blushed a bit.

"I'm the police chief's daughter. I had to take self-defense classes." I shrugged. She seemed interested in that. We got back into the cafeteria and everyone was looking at us; me in particular. I looked down as we walked over to my table. She sat right next to me and I was surprised. I would think she would have gone to sit with her family again.

"So how are you liking it here…other than the Mike situation?" She asked. And so started the getting to know each other period. She was bubbly and happy, an almost complete opposite of me…but she was amazing. She would easily be a person that I could become friends with. The bell rang and we stood up.

"It was nice talking to you. Do you want to go shopping with me tomorrow after school? It would be nice to get to know you without a time limit." She said. I thought it over. _I do need to go buy some stuff._

"That will be awesome. I needed to buy some things anyway." It was like I gave her a million dollars. She squealed happily and hugged me.

"Oh this will be so fun! I'll pick you up at around 3:30, okay?" I nodded and she bounced over to Jasper. She waved excitedly as she walked to her class. I gave her a two-fingered wave in return and headed to Biology. I walked in and I was happy to see that Mike wasn't there. I took my seat next to Edward and he gave me a small smile.

"Hello Bella." He said.

"Hey Edward." I turned to the front to wait for the teacher to come in like normal. He did and he gave some speech about onions and now we were going to be observing onion root. I did this in my other school with whitefish blastula.

"Ladies first, partner." He smiled while pushing over the microscope.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Always the gentleman." I teased. I looked at the first slide and observed it for a few seconds. "Prophase." I said while pushing it to him to check.

He did and wrote it down. He put in the next slide and looked at it quickly. "Anaphase." He pushed it to me and I confirmed it. We continued for the remaining three slides and pushed our work to the side. Edward angled his chair towards me.

I held my hand up a little. "Hold on. Let me guess the first topic. You were gonna ask about lunch." He smirked a bit and nodded. I told him the same thing I told Alice and he nodded.

"That was a good flip." He said.

"Yeah, Alice said the same thing." I smiled. I could see the question in his eyes and I just explained a little about our conversation. He shook his head when I told him about the shopping.

"That was a mistake. She would shop non-stop if she could. She's no doubt going to drag you to a mall far away and take you in every store. Don't be surprised if she buys you things." He warned. My face paled.

"I don't want to be bought for though." I whined. I could pay for myself.

"It's just a way she shows affection. She buys everyone's clothes in our house. She pulls out a look when you try to deny her and it's hard to say no." He said while shaking his head. I _was_ going to refuse if she tried but I decided to allow her to buy some things if she wanted. If it was how she showed affection, I would let her.

I sighed and pouted a bit. He chuckled and looked at the teacher who was coming to see why we weren't working. He looked over our answer sheet and then looked at Edward. "Mr. Cullen, didn't you think it would be nice for Isabella to get a chance to do some of the work?" I took a bit of offence.

"She actually answered three of the five." He corrected. Mr. Mason turned his eyes to me.

"You've done this lab before?"

"Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?" I nodded and he let us be.

I shook my head to myself and turned back to Edward. "So what is the starting topic for my interrogation?" I asked playfully.

He pretended to think while playfully rubbing his chin. "What's your favorite flower?" He asked.

I thought about it for a bit. I knew quite a few flowers so it would be hard to choose one. "Well it is hard to choose one. There are daffodils, freesias, lilies, black and white roses, peonies, magnolias, water lilies, orchids and tulips. If I had to choose a favorite, it's a bit cliché, the roses. They're a classic and romantic flower." I decided. He nodded.

"I agree. Are you a very religious person?" He asked.

"Well I do believe that there is something outside of what is here but I wouldn't call myself religious." I answered. He continued with my interrogation until the bell rang.

He walked with me all the way to gym. _This is new._ "Have fun with Alice tomorrow. I won't be surprised if you come back with a whole new wardrobe." I paled again.

"Don't jinx it!" I hissed while nudging him. He must have allowed me to move him a bit.

"Goodbye Bella." He said while walking away.

"Bye Edward." I called as I went into the gym. He is growing on me as well.

 _ **While there was no real meaning to this chapter it was still pretty good to me. The revised chapters have run out and now I'm just winging it. Hopefully they don't turn out like shit.**_

 _ **See you soon and please review.**_

 _ **-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	8. HIM Chapter 8

_**No talking, just read.**_

 _ **(Chapter 7)**_

 **BPOV**

I got up an hour early again today and I didn't even bother trying to lie back down. Today was the day that I would be going shopping with Alice after school. It would be a little awkward, taking Alice into an underwear shop with me. We aren't even friends yet and she's already going to go looking for underwear with me. I shook my head and went to go take a shower.

I went back to my room in my towel to choose what I was going to put on. Alice was a girl who loved fashion so I would need to put on my best. After at least another forty minutes, I decided on a long blue shirt that doubled as a dress and a pair of black tights. I paired that with a black pair of ankle boots that I've never worn. I looked myself in the mirror and I frowned. This outfit was fitted and I didn't want attention. _I'm going to have to shop for actual clothes instead of just under stuff._ That meant a longer time shopping. I groaned and looked at the clock. There wasn't enough time to change my outfit…or get to school on time.

I speedily grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs to get to my baby. I pushed her as fast as I dared. Just as I was pulling into the parking lot the bell rang. I hurriedly pulled into a parking lot and ran into the building. Thankfully I made it into the class just as the tardy bell rang. "Nice of you to join us Ms. Swan. Please take your seat." Mr. Mason said. I blushed and took my seat next to Makayla. She greeted me and he went on with the lesson. We were going over a book that I had already read and I just zoned out for the period.

Turns out I wasn't listening throughout any of my classes. I couldn't help but think about what Alice was going to do. Would she want me to show her what I was wearing or would she just separate from me and do her own thing? I never really had girlfriends before. Before I knew it, it was lunch again. I skipped over the food completely and just grabbed a soda. My walk didn't falter when I saw Alice sitting at my table. I sat right next to her.

"Hey Alice." I greeted while opening my drink.

"Hey Bella! I can't wait to go shopping with you! It's gonna be so fun! I've never had anyone else to go with other than my family. And the guys are only good for carrying bags. I don't understand why men don't like to shop. It's just so fun to go and buy new things!" She was so energetic and bubbly and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Well I would be happy to go with you. As long as you don't drag me to a mall every weekend I'm fine with it. Just don't expect me to buy things every time." I warned. It was like I gave her a puppy; she was smiling so big.

"I'll hold you to that Bella. We have to go to Seattle because the malls around this area are a crime against humanity. Once we got there we're only going to have about six hours to shop. It's not enough but I can work with it." She was kind of mumbling to herself now.

"Do we really need seven hours Alice? The most I've taken in a mall was twenty minutes." She looked appalled.

"Twenty minutes?! That is not enough time to do anything! You need to see the whole mall and that would take an hour on its own. Then you would have to go check inside the stores to see if you like anything they have to offer. That takes another two hours. After that we need to stop and get lunch or something and that's another hour. That only leaves us with an hour and a half to actually shop!" She was frowning.

I was just gaping at her. _Did we really need to follow all of those steps?_ "Are you sure we need to do all of that? We could probably get that down to four hours, max." I said hesitantly. She was the type that didn't play when it came to shopping.

She gasped like I offended her. She put her arms on my shoulders and actually shook me. "Are you crazy?! That is an impossibility and it's out of the question. We need all of the time we can get to find the perfect clothes." She let me go and I was a bit dizzy. I sighed and took a sip of my drink.

"Fine. I changed my mind. As long as you don't take me shopping every three weeks it will be fine." She glared at me and I just shrugged. "At least I'm still going. I'm not a big shopper at all." She sighed and pouted. I looked away from her so I wasn't tempted by the puppy eyes.

She decided to spend the rest of lunch teaching me about a way to get as many bags as possible in my hands and the fashion trends that would make me look my best. I retained the information easily but it was hard to understand. I was a bit relieved when the bell rang. As we went our separate ways she called to me. "Remember I'm coming at 3:30 Bella and I'll drag you out if I have to." I just laughed at her. She was easily weaseling her way into my heart.

I was startled when someone appeared at my side. _Please don't be Mike._ I turned and was surprised to see Edward. "Oh! I thought you were Mike for a second. It's good you're not." I said with a smile. He smiled that same crooked smile that I loved. _Loved?_

"Hello to you as well Bella. I'm glad you're happy I'm not Mike." He said playfully. I rolled my eyes and we walked to Biology. People were staring and glaring as we walked by. I leaned a bit closer to him so only he could hear me.

"Everyone is staring. Does it have something to do with us walking together?" I asked him. He paused imperceptibly for a second before answering me.

"Yeah." He said simply. He then looked at me from the corner of my eye. "Would you prefer it if we walked separately?" He asked.

"No!" I said quickly. He looked at me and I blushed while looking away. "I mean, I consider you a friend and I don't mind it." I said while peeking up at him. He smiled to himself and I looked forward. We got to class and sat in our seat.

He turned to me immediately. "Are you sure you would like to go shopping with my sister? You didn't let her bully you into it did you?" He asked. I don't know why but it warmed me.

"Well her methods unnerved me but I like Alice. I would put myself through…seven hours of semi-torture to get to know her better. I choose to put myself through it. But I think it could be fun. As long as we have fun during it I'll be happy." I told him. He nodded and we both looked at Mr. Banner.

I had to stop myself from pouting when he went into a lecture. There was no time for us to talk at all. When the bell rang, Edward waited for me to get my things together before starting a slow walk towards gym. "Ask me something." He said. I looked at him with wide eyes. _He actually wants me to ask him something?_

He looked at me and smiled a bit. "I see that it's not fair to you to only ask you questions. So ask something." He explained. I could feel my excitement grow as I tried to find questions to ask.

"What is your favorite thing to do to pass the time? What is your favorite color? What do you like to do for fun? What is your relationship with your siblings?" I stopped to catch my breath. I was going to continue when Edward chuckled.

"Calm down Bella. We have time." He said.

"My favorite thing to do to pass the time is listening to music. Before you ask, my favorite genre is classical. Like you, Debussy is a favorite of mine. My favorite color is brown. I play my piano for fun. I'm closest to Jasper and Alice but I still care for all of them." He answered. I was absorbing all of his information with excitement.

"Wow. The piano. That is amazing! How did you learn? Did someone teach you or did you teach yourself?" I asked.

"I taught myself. It interested me when I was younger and I've never stopped playing it." He said. I was going to ask more questions but I saw that we were already at my class. I couldn't hold back my pout and he actually laughed. Not a chuckle, but a laugh. It was a beautiful sound and I was momentarily dazzled.

"We always have Monday Bella. Have fun with Alice tonight." He hesitated for a moment before moving a stray piece of hair behind my ear. He turned and walked away without seeing my reaction. I was gaping at the back of his head. _Did that really just happen?_ I shook my head to snap out of it. _It was just a friendly gesture. He was way too out of my league to want to be with me._ I stopped overthinking it and just went into gym.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

I heard a horn outside and I stopped reading Wuthering Heights. I went downstairs and left a note next to the phone for Charlie.

 _Going to Seattle with Alice Cullen. I'll be back around 10.  
Bella._

She honked again and I rolled my eyes. I locked the door behind myself and walked to her car. As soon as I was buckled up she took off. She was talking a mile a minute. "We need to get there fast. You took an extra two minutes and the schedule is ruined. But we can still get everything together if we walk a little quicker." She then went to talk about the different shops in which I was dully listening.

We got to the mall in less than thirty minutes. "Geez Alice! How fast were you driving?" I asked. She just shrugged and quickly got out of the car. We were speed walking through the mall just looking at the window displays for an hour. Then she took me in all of them to just look and see if I liked any of the things there. Again, like she said it took two hours. She finally allowed me to stop and get some much needed nourishment.

We had been getting to know each other better during the whole walking around process but there was hardly any talking from me when I was eating. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. My drink was gone and I ordered a large. I was super thirsty even after I drank my lemon water. Alice did all of the talking and I was content to listen. Once I was finished we went into all of the stores where I found something I liked.

Alice was grabbing things and there was a woman there to hold everything she grabbed. Alice was well known here, turns out. She had finished grabbing things while I was still browsing. She started grabbing another pile and it was much smaller than the one she had before. She came to me and handed them to me. "These are for you; you're going to look amazing." I was shocked at first but I grabbed them. I looked at the prices and they were doable. We both paid for our purchases and continued shopping and talking.

At every store we went to, Alice pick out clothes for me and I didn't argue because they were all things that I would wear. I was also happy that she kept them in my price range and didn't buy me anything. I thought we were done when we came to the store that I was kind of dreading. "You said you need underwear and stuff right?" She asked. I nodded and she walked in. I followed hesitantly. There was so much lingerie and lace. It was a bit uncomfortable.

I went to the only cotton things there and looked at the stuff. Alice came to my side and frowned at me. "What are you doing?" She asked. I just held up a pair of underwear and shook it a little bit. _What did she think I was doing?_ She rolled her eyes and swatted the underwear out of my hands.

"Why don't you get some of the better ones? They are way more comfortable and sexy." I blushed a bit.

"Alice. No one is going to see them so why not just get the ones I'm comfortable with?" I shrugged. She crossed her arms.

"The other ones are more comfortable and some of them are just like the cotton ones. Just get a few of them to try them out, please." I was a little hesitant but I couldn't see anything wrong with it. I picked out all of the panty and bra sets that I liked and then went to check out the other ones. She was right when she said some of them were like the others. I grabbed a few pairs of the more simplistic sets. Alice had already checked out and was waiting for me.

The cashier rang up my items and the price was massive. 200 dollars for underwear! I was getting ready to put some of the items away when the cashier started bagging them. "Wait. I didn't pay for those." I told him.

He continued bagging. "Ms. Cullen has paid for them. There will be no charge." He handed me the bag and I gaped at Alice as I took it. Instead of keeping the drama in the store, I waited until we were walking to the parking lot.

"What the hell Alice? 200 dollars is too much for underwear and you paid for me. I can't accept them." I said while shaking my head. She scoffed and continued walking.

"Well they are in your size, paid for and plus the store doesn't accept refunds. I just wanted to buy you something." She said the last part softly. I sighed loudly as we reached her car. We fit as many bags in the trunk as we could before filling up the back seat as well. We buckled up and started towards Forks.

"Thank you for paying for them. Next time just don't spend so much if you do buy something. Fifty dollars at the max." I compromised. She pouted but I held firm. She huffed and agreed. We were in silence for about five minutes when Alice peeked at me with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"So…how's it going with Edward?" She asked innocently. I looked at her curiously to see if there was any hidden meaning. I couldn't find one so I answered honestly.

"Honestly, I hardly know anything about him. Today was the first day that I had a chance to ask him more than one question." She frowned a little bit and I continued.

"But the little that I do know interests me. I treasure everything he tells me. From the little I know about him I can see that he is an amazing person. We share some things in common and that just makes him a great friend." She looked at me.

"Friends, huh?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. I cocked my head a bit.

"Yeah. We are both friends. Nothing more." I said.

"And you don't want to be anything more?" She asked.

I couldn't help but blush. "He's a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have him." I said quickly.

"But do you want to have him?" She insisted.

"He's out of my league and he doesn't date. I'll just be happy to have him as a friend. I wouldn't want to ruin it by trying to date him and getting turned down." I shook my head.

"Trust me Bella, Edward is not out of your league. You are an amazing and beautiful woman. Any man would be lucky to have _you_. You are intelligent, beautiful, funny, observant and so much more. How can you not see that?" I blushed again while looking away from her.

"You and I have very different eyes." I mumbled. She looked at me for a little longer before returning her attention to the road. We got back to my house by 10:00 on the dot.

"Do you need help getting your bags to your room?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, your lessons have taught me enough. I think I can get them." We both got out so we could sort out which ones were mine. She loaded me like a pack mule and hugged me.

"I'll see you on Monday Bella! Have a great weekend." She called as she got in her car. I watched her as she pulled off. I turned back to the house and I saw a blind close. _We have a snooper here._ I unlocked the door and came in.

Charlie was sitting in the living room like he didn't just peak at me. "Hey dad, I'm home." I called to him while climbing the stairs to my room. I dumped all of the bags on the ground and didn't bother unpacking them. I went back down the stairs and I was surprised when Charlie called me to the living room.

"What's up?" I asked while sitting on the couch. He looked at me for a moment before speaking.

"What is this I hear about you and Michael Newton?" _Oh boy._

 _ **This is my longest chapter yet. Over 3,000 words. Mine are usually like a little over 1,300. Hopefully you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **And I see a lot of people asking for EPOV and I will at some point. I just don't know where to add it in. I'm thinking about the chapter where Bella has the accident. I'm going to tell you now. If I do have EPOV they are not going to be long at all. It's a bit hard for me to find a place where they fit in but I'll try for you guys.**_

 _ **And Charlie is bringing up the Mike topic. I had a review asking me to do it so I decided to let Charlie address it. They were pretty adamant that it be talked about. Those 3 pleases really helped. I just want to thank you all for the review and I hope to see you all soon.**_

 _ **-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	9. HIM Chapter 9

_**PLEASE READ THIS A/N:**_

 _ **Okay, there was a review that asked if Bella was a vampire or not and I thought I was doing a good job at explaining. I'm going to sort out any possible questions about Bella's vampirism right nom. Bella is a full-fledged vampire. She gets thirsty, she has the strength, everything. But she also has power(s) ;D . She has the ability to turn back into a human. All she has to do is think of human things like blood flowing through her veins, etc. and she is human again. Of course since she is a vampire at heart she still gets thirsty in that form and she her senses are a little enhanced, as well as her strength and grace. (I'm giving a little spoiler but it's fine) Since she's still a newborn vampire, she needs blood regularly. But since she has stayed in her human form, she is slowly gaining the vampire qualities back. Like how she said the pizza was starting to taste like dirt and she was still thirsty even after she had a huge drink. She needs blood but she doesn't know she does. It could get to the point where she just attacks someone out of sheer thirst. Bella is kind of ignoring the signs. Some part of her knows she's still a vampire "Hello, human/vampire here." But it's kind of being pushed away. And her knowledge of vampires is very limited. She thinks that all vampires can turn back into a human if they want to. She thinks she can stay in the human form and have no bad consequences happen. I would just keep it in mind that she is not educated on vampires. And she hasn't really asked that 'mysterious voice in her head' much about them.**_

 _ **Hopefully this helped a bit. If there are any questions I will try to pm you about them as long as they aren't questions that would give away the plot. The only reason I put this here is because a guest asked the question. Now enjoy this update.**_

 _ **(Chapter 9)**_

 **BPOV**

He must have noticed my hesitation because he gave me that stern look that only parents could pull off. I might not like Mike all that much but I didn't want him going to jail because of an overprotective father.

"Isabella..." I cringed a bit when he called me by my full name. I must have been taking too long to answer him.

I wrung my hands together. "Well you see…Mike has been a little persistent in trying to get me to date him." He frowned.

"I kept trying to get him to take hints so his feelings wouldn't get hurt but he just kept going. So yesterday I was sitting at my table and he came over again. I just wanted him to go but I was still trying to be a little nice at that time. Then he said that I was going to go out with him without even asking me. So I told him I wouldn't and he said that I was his." He was gripping his recliner with his nails.

"So I stood up and told him to go back to the table he came from and I started to walk away. He grabbed my arm and I used that self-defense stuff I learned and I flipped him onto his back. I told him not to touch me and then left the cafeteria." I told him all of this in a quiet voice. He was taking it badly, just as I thought he would.

He was quiet for a long while and I could see that he was trying to get his breathing under control. "Why didn't you tell me this the day it happened?" He asked.

I looked down and bit my lip. "Well I knew I could handle it and I don't think he'll bother me again." I mumbled.

He sighed loudly. "Bella you should have told me about that. That could be considered assault and he can be charged for that. That is not something you just over look." I felt like a scolded child.

"And if you didn't want him to bother you anymore you could have told me he was being too persistent and I would have helped you file for an OFP on him; which we are doing first thing tomorrow." I was about to protest but he was having none of it.

"I won't hear it Isabella. We are going to file for one so he will leave you alone. I'm also going to have a chat with him and his parents. They need to know what's going on." I just sighed and nodded. He let me go to my room after that. Everyone was going to know about it by Monday. I just stopped thinking about it and started unpacking my bags. As I was unpacking I was seeing clothes that I didn't pay for there. Now looking at all of the bags, it did look like there was more than what I carried out of the store. _Alice!_

I just sighed and shook my head. She was a sneaky little thing. As I was going through a normal bag, I was horrified to see that it was full of unmentionables. She even got me lingerie. I threw it all back in the bag and hid in the dark depths of my closet. It seemed like with all of the stuff I bought, plus what Alice gave me, was enough to make a whole new wardrobe. _I am going to be sharing a few words with Alice Cullen on Monday._

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Saturday was basically filled with Charlie and I going to fill out the OFP form on Mike. I thought it was a bit much but Charlie was very adamant that it be done. Mike was now no longer allowed within fifty feet of me. He was going to be transferred out of any of my classes as well. His whole schedule would have to be redone. I felt a little bad about it but then I would remember what he did in lunch.

Sunday was my cleanup day. I cleaned the whole house, top to bottom and I did all of the laundry. After finishing that I worked on the homework that I had to finish. I was done around six so I decided to re-read Wuthering Heights while listening to other of Debussy's compositions. I actually like a lot of them that he had made. I fell asleep to the wonderful sounds of Clair De Lune.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

When I woke up Monday morning it was snowing. I was a little excited to go out and see it. I got dressed in a new outfit that I had bought with Alice. It was a cream, long sleeved, sweater with a pair of black capris. I had also bought pair of cream boots to go with this specifically. I wore a long necklace that had a crystal heart charm. I wore no other jewelry and I decided to take Alice's advice and actually curl my hair for once. I got the curlers and spent a whole thirty minutes curling all of my hair. Once I was done the curls came just below my collar. I added a black ribbon to my hair and I was proud of myself. I felt comfortable and stylish.

I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. I had about five minutes to blow and I ate a cereal bar for breakfast. When it was time to go, I locked up the house and drove to school carefully. Once I got to the parking lot I immediately spotted Alice standing near the Volvo. As soon as I got out, the cold hit me in the face. My cheeks were immediately red. She waved enthusiastically at me and gave me a thumbs up. I laughed at her and waved back. Edward gave me a small smile, which I returned.

I went to my favorite bench under the oak tree and sat there for a moment. I felt a small wet thing that was cold and I opened my eyes and tried to see what was on my nose. A snowflake had fallen and I giggled gleefully when snow started falling. I stood and went to an area that had a lot of snow. I was going to embrace my inner child. I grabbed a hugged handful and threw it above my head. It fell down and I couldn't stop laughing. I was throwing it over and over and I couldn't stop. I could feel people's eyes on me but I decided not to let it bother me at the moment.

I stopped throwing it and decided to make a mini snowman before classes started. I made a big snowball for the bottom and two smaller ones. I stacked them on top of each other. I looked at the base of the tree and saw a few twigs. I made the arms with them and I fund small pebbles for the eyes and buttons. And thus, my snowman was complete.

I picked him up and sat him right on my spot of the bench. I smiled happily. Now the only thing left to do in the snow was make a snow angel and have a snowball fight. I wouldn't be making the snow angel today but I had many chances while I was still here. I finally allowed myself to see who was looking and it was almost everyone. I was blushing but it was hard to tell because my cheeks were already red. My eyes met Alice's and she was trying to hide her look of amusement behind a frown. I just smiled cheekily at her and shrugged. She actually allowed herself to laugh and my smile widened.

I grabbed my bag from the bench and headed towards the building. I didn't notice a patch of ice in front of me and I stepped on it. I started to slip but I regained my balance. "False alarm." I murmured to myself. I turned back to the Cullens and I could hear Emmett's guffaws. Alice was shaking with silent laughter while Edward looked concerned. I stuck my tongue out at Alice and she let herself laugh again. I took careful and calculated steps towards the building; making sure to watch out for ice.

$*)(% *^

As I was changing classes to go to lunch, a ball of snow hit me in the center of my back. I whirled around and looked for any suspects. My eyes zeroed in on Alice who looked awfully suspicious rocking on her heels. My eyes narrowed playfully and I packed a ball of snow as well and chucked it at her. She looked surprised when it hit her. "Why would you do that?" She exclaimed.

"Hey, you start the war, I end it." I called back. I saw her bend down to get another one and I did the same. She threw hers and I dodged it. I threw mine and she dodged it as well. Next thing I know, we're in an all-out snowball fight. Her siblings came out as well and looked on. We started circling each other until I threw one where she should be. She ducked and my snowball hit Emmett instead. I dropped the other snowball and pointed at Alice accusingly.

"What?! He saw you throw it Bella." Alice called while shaking her head. I just looked over to Emmett apologetically but I saw a snowball coming for me. I quickly dodged it at the last second and looked at him with wide eyes. He and Alice started throwing snowballs at me. I was dodging to the best of my ability but I was still getting hit way more than they were.

"Hey, no fair! It's two of you against me." I called out to them. I couldn't be taken serious with the huge smile on my face. Alice giggled and continued throwing. I made eye contact with Edward and he gave me a small smile and a wink. He silently made a giant snowball and I couldn't help y giggles. I saw Jasper do the same. I was holding back laughter as they picked them up and threw them at Alice and Emmett.

They both looked at their siblings in shock. They turned to me when I busted out in laughter. "Ha, allies!" I called out to them. Jasper and Edward quickly made their way to my side and we were throwing snowballs at Emmett and Alice.

"Hey! Now who's not being fair?" Alice called.

"Life isn't fair." I called back.

"You were the one who said it wasn't fair when you were alone earlier." She challenged.

"Your point?" She glared playfully at me and we continued our fight. Rosalie just looked on with distaste.

I felt two snowballs smack me from the left and right and I looked up to Edward ad Jasper in shock. "Traitors." I hurried and ran from them and I was getting pelted from four people.

"Okay fine! I yield. You guys win!" I said in defeat. They stopped throwing snowballs and I was happy to see that I hadn't really gotten wet. My hair was still in the pretty curls.

We all came together in a group and Alice was just about bouncing with excitement. "That was so much fun!" She exclaimed.

I nodded in agreement. "I would say it was a good first snow experience." I said in pure joy.

"You've never seen snow before?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head. "Parents divorced when I was four, been in Phoenix ever since." I explained shortly.

"We should be headed inside." Jasper said. We were the only ones outside.

"I agree. Aren't you cold Bella?" Edward asked. I shuddered violently.

"Thanks for bringing it up." I said sarcastically. I quickly shuffled towards the cafeteria to get warm. They followed after me with laughs. Rosalie was still quiet. We got in line and grabbed our lunches. I only grabbed a juice and a bag of chips. I was headed towards my table when Alice stopped me.

"Why don't you sit with us today Bella?" She asked. I looked at her with composed shock.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose. I would be fine sitting at my same," She cut me off.

"You won't be intruding on anything. We want you there." My eyes quickly darted to Rosalie and back. She just sighed and used those pouty eyes on me. "Please." And I was done.

"Sure, I'll sit with you if you're sure." I was giving them another out.

"We're positive Bella." Edward said while coming to my other side. I nodded and we made our way to their table. We made small talk while Rosalie just observed her nails.

"So, how did you get your baby?" Alice asked and I smiled.

"I was looking for a car and I wanted something with good horsepower and acceleration. And I had to make sure the engine was good. I just loathe going slow. And I also love blue interiors. When I saw her on the lot I just knew I had to have her. It sates y need for speed since it's a bit of a racing car." I said.

"Have you added anything to it yourself?" Rosalie asked for the first time. I smiled.

"Of course. She wouldn't be able to run that smooth if I didn't. There was a terrible looking spoiler that was on the back that I had to remove and the exhaust pipe was completely outdated so I had to change that. The car used to only go up to 180mph but I was able to get it to about 245mph. I just hate that there's nowhere I can go to test it out." And it was like the zipper on her lips was broken. We started talking car and I was happy to have another girl who understood how pesky a transmission could be to fix. None of the girls here knew that struggle. There are so many pieces to it that are required to make it work. Just finding that specific piece can be a pain in the ass.

We spent the rest of lunch talking about different cars and I felt as if I made a connection to her. When the bell rang, Alice got up to hug me while the rest of them said goodbye. Edward stood by my side though. Once in Bio I was ready to ask my questions but I found out there was a part two to the lecture. We couldn't talk again today. There was the walk to gym but I only got about three questions in before we were there. I stood in the back of the class during gym since I was so ready to leave.

Once the final bell did ring I was one of the first people out of there. I walked over to my baby and threw my bag on the hood to look for my keys. I heard a loud squealing sound and I turned to see Tyler Crowley's van coming straight for me. I was suddenly filled with adrenaline. I dived out of the way and rolled to my feet. I watched as his van hit my baby instead. _NOOOOO!_ I screamed in my head.

Everyone in the parking lot was looking at me. I couldn't control my breathing and I smelled something very appetizing. I saw Tyler in his van ad my eyes locked in on a trail of blood on his forehead. _What is happening?_ _**You're thirsty.**_

I walked over to Alice numbly. I saw her lips moving but I heard no words. "So…been in any life or death situations lately, cause I have. Has any of you almost been hit by a car? Did you see that dive? I don't know what came over me. I was standing still at one minute and then the next I'm on watching his van hit my car. Do you think he's okay? He took quite the hit there. Do you mind if I pass out here? I'm just gonna pass out here." I said it all in one breath.

My body sagged and my vision went completely black.

 _ **Well that was another 3,000 word chapter. Hopefully you all liked it and will leave a review. Reviews make me happy and they make updates.**_

 _ **See you soon.**_

 _ **-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	10. HIM Chapter 10

_**Wow I got a lot of review yesterday…today I mean. Even though 9 were from the same person, I appreciated it. Thank you tracybuie for that. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed as well.**_

 _ **(Chapter 10)**_

 **EPOV** _ **(Yep, you read right)**_

I hadn't remembered having this much fun in decades…scratch that. I haven't had this much fun in my entire existence. When my family had snowball fights they sort of turned into a competition. And getting Alice or Rosalie to play was an impossibility. They would complain that their hair and clothes would get wet. But today, Alice decided to initiate the fight; I knew just the cause of it.

It started because of a small woman who was circling with Alice at the moment. She had brown hair. _No, that's too dull of a word to describe her beautiful tresses._ It was a mixture of mahogany, chestnut, almond and hit had a hint of a russet color in the sun. She had her hair in spiraling curls with a ribbon that made her look…cute, for lack of better words. The cream blended in with her skin well. She looked beautiful.

She looked like she belonged with us as she threw a snowball at Alice and it hit Emmett instead. I shook those thoughts from my head. _She was a human. She would grow old and have a loving family while we stayed the same_. That thought saddened me. The sick masochistic part of me wanted to keep her with me and never let her go. That was impossible but it was a thought that wouldn't go away. I sighed to myself and focused on what was going on. Her eyes met mine and I was lost for a moment. She was asking me for help with her eyes. I smiled and winked at her. I started packing a big ball of snow to throw at Alice. Jasper felt my mischief and he indulged in the feeling. He packed a ball as well and we threw them at our siblings. They paused and looked at us in surprise.

After the snowball fight we went to lunch and Bella sat with us. I watched as she talked car with Rosalie. Her eyes were alight when she found she could relate to my outwardly cold sister. I took a peek into her mind. _Maybe she's not that bad._ I hid my small smile and continued to watch Bella. When the bell rang she hugged Alice and said a goodbye to the rest of my siblings. When she turned to me I swear her smile got a little bigger. I smiled back at her and we walked to Biology. Mr. Mason was doing a part two of his lecture and I could see Bella's disappointment. I hid a smirk from her and pretended to listen.

Once the class was over we left together and she wasted no time in pouncing on me. "When is your birthday? Do you celebrate Christmas? What is your favorite animal?" I had to stop her to make her take a breath.

"Breath Bella." She took a deep breath and looked at me with expectation.

"My birthday is June 20th. We don't celebrate Christmas often. We may exchange gifts every other year." _Or decade._ "My favorite animal is a mountain lion." _I wonder what her reaction would be like if she knew why I liked them._ She absorbed all of the information and I saw we were here. Before she could ask any more questions, I made it apparent that we were at her class and she pouted. I chuckled at her before saying goodbye and leaving.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We were waiting outside of the Volvo to wait for the line of students to die down. Bella walked out and immediately went to her car. She started rummaging through her bag to look for her keys more than likely. The screeching of tires filled the parking lot and my eyes widened in horror. A van was headed straight for Bella. I was ready to run and save her but she dived out of the way just in time.

She watched as the van hit her car with wide eyes. She turned to us and headed to Alice. "Bella! Are you alright? Nothing got hurt did it?" Alice asked. I was just staring into her blank eyes.

"So…been in any life or death situations lately, cause I have. Has any of you almost been hit by a car? Did you see that dive? I don't know what came over me. I was standing still at one minute and then the next I'm watching his van hit my car. Do you think he's okay? He took quite the hit there. Do you mind if I pass out here? I'm just gonna pass out here." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body started to sag to the ground. I was quick to catch her. Her heartbeat was slowing and I was panicking. _She wouldn't die would she?_ I wasted no time. I carried her to the Volvo and sat in the driver's seat with her in my lap. My siblings got in quickly and I sped to the hospital.

We got there and her heartbeat was devastatingly slow. I didn't wait for the receptionist, I ran right past her and towards Carlisle's office. Thankfully he was there when I came in. I wanted him to help her. He looked up at me shocked. _Edward…_

I shook my head. "Save her the normal way. Her heart…" I stopped as I heard her heart give a few stuttering beats before stopping. Carlisle was quick to take her from me and run into the nearest room. He got a defibrillator and immediately tried to shock her heart back to life. I was helpless as I watched this go down. After minutes of trying he looked to me and I read his thoughts. _There's nothing I can do son. She's dead._ It was like a huge punch to my heart. _Dead._ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This was too much.

 _ **(I was going to end it here but I would have felt like a cruel person)**_

 **BPOV**

My whole body felt like it was aching. A light was beaming down on my face and it was irritating. I opened my eyes and I saw that I was in a box or something. I opened the top as I sat up and I was frozen. Almost everyone in Forks was in black and white while looking at me in shock. I cautiously stood and got out of the box, which I now realized, was a casket.

I stood there in a blue dress and I looked at everyone. I had the urge to say _"Hey, I'm not dead! Good times."_ , but I didn't. All that came out was "Why the hell was I in a casket?" The next thing I knew I was being mobbed by people. My dad had tears running down his cheeks as he picked me up and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back but I was confused. The last thing I remembered was passing out.

I pulled away from him and wiped the tears off of his cheeks. "Didn't anyone think to check for a heartbeat?" I teased.

"You didn't have a heartbeat Bells! You've been out for days without one." I looked at him in shock. My heart sopped. I put my hand on my chest and I felt a heartbeat. _What the hell happened?_

 _ **You are gaining more vampiric qualities. Since you haven't had blood in a long time your heart stopped for a while and you passed out. You need to hunt again.**_ I gasped a bit and I felt that tell-tell sign of passing out. My eyes started to roll back but I felt a hand tapping furiously at my face. I snapped back and Charlie looked worried. I shook my head furiously and steadied myself. _No more passing out._

"I'm fine. It's just a little much. What," I was cut off by a small body ramming into my side. I stumbled a bit but I caught myself. I looked down to see Alice dry sobbing quietly.

"I thought you were dead! I was devastated! I'm so glad you woke up!" She cried. Tears came to my eyes and I hugged her tightly. I placated her until her sobs stopped. She wiped under her dry eyes. I could see the sadness that was in her eyes.

I pulled away from her and I put up a finger to stop others from coming towards me. "I'm about to pass out again." I said before I fell onto Alice. _Dang it! I just said no more passing out._

I woke up in a bed. I immediately jumped up to make sure I wasn't in another casket. I sighed in relief when I noticed I wasn't. I turned and saw all of the Cullens in my room with dad. They were still in the clothes from the 'funeral'. So it wasn't days.

"I was uh…trying to make sure I wasn't in another coffin." I explained with a sheepish smile. Dad smiled sadly at me and I saw the tears that wanted to fall in his eyes.

I sat back on the bed and I saw medical equipment near me. I had dragged the IV with me when I got up. "So what happened? I remember the accident…wait, is my baby okay?" I asked in terror. I could handle almost being killed. I couldn't handle my car being destroyed.

They looked confused as to why I was asking the question. "Bells, the car was…totaled." Charlie said cautiously. A whimper left me when it actually sunk in. Not my baby.

I groaned dramatically and shook my head. _I hate Tyler a little now._ "Losing your car is freaking you out more that your heart stopping?" Emmett asked.

"Hey, at least I didn't faint." He gave me a look that said touché. I looked to who I assumed was Carlisle.

"Can you explain to me what happened?" I asked.

He nodded. "My children brought you to the hospital and your heart stopped. We used defibrillators but your heart would not start. You also weren't breathing so you were declared dead. To have you wake up like that is an enigma."

"We're happy you did though." Jasper said. It sounded a little forced but I could see the sincerity in his eyes. I smiled at him.

I cleared my throat and I realized how thirsty I was. _I guess I did need to hunt._ "Dying is hard work. Can I get some water please?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth, my mother came into the room with a sweet tea. _Mmm._ Her eyes went from surprised to teary. She came to me and threw her arms around my neck. I got tense when my face was pushed into her neck. _Did she always smell so…edible?_ I pulled away quickly and took the tea from her hands. I took large gulps and kept my eyes away from her.

"Oh baby, I was so worried! They called me and told me you were dead. Phil and I dropped everything to get here. It was so scary to see you not moving in that coffin! Don't you ever do that to me again!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll try to tell you the next time I'm dead." I told her with the roll of my eyes. The sound of the straw sucking at air filled the room and I shook the cup.

Mom looked surprised. "Do you need more?" I immediately nodded. She kissed my head and left to go refill the cup.

I looked up again and I saw how crowded the room was. I felt that I was still in the dress and I blushed a bit. "Um, dad? Could you, maybe get me more comfortable clothes from my room? This is too…weird." I said while pulling at the fabric of the dress. I rarely wore dresses; only when absolutely necessary. The last time I wore one was when mom got married.

He nodded and stood quickly. He turned to me before he left. "Try to stay awake while I'm gone. I can't go through that again." I smiled at him with a thumbs up. He left and I was in the room with the Cullens.

"Thanks for being here for me. I didn't think everyone in Forks would show up." I mumbled.

"Why would you think that?" Rosalie asked.

I looked down a wrung my hands together. "I didn't think that many people cared to go. I haven't been here all of my life like them." I said even lower.

Before any of them could respond, a bunch of balloons and bears were being carried in by a pair of legs. They were set down next to me and I saw the woman holding them. She looked exactly like what Alice described to be Esme. "I need to make about another three trips to be done." She turned and noticed me then. She smiled brightly and enveloped me in a motherly hug. "It's good to see you awake. You had us worried there." I smiled back at her before she left to get the other stuff.

"Does that change your mind Bella?" Alice asked. I just nodded as I looked over all of the stuff. It was so thoughtful. Esme came in twice more, but the last trip was the one I loved most. In her arms was a giant cat stuffed mountain lion that took up her whole body. My eyes widened as I looked at it. Esme smiled when she saw it had all of my attention.

"That thing is huge!" I said as she sat it on my bed. I pulled it closer to me and just stared at it.

"I think I like it more than my baby." I murmured. They let out small laughs.

"Edward got it for you." Alice said slyly. I looked up at her first before looking at him. He looked sheepish.

"I just thought you would like it since you told me you like huge stuffed animals." He said while scratching my neck.

I smiled brightly at him and I had to keep the tears at bay. "Thank you." I said while staring into his eyes. He smiled in return. A giant yawn left me and I couldn't help but blush.

"You need to sleep. We'll just leave you to get some rest. You'll be staying here for a couple of days." Esme said as she ushered everyone out. Edward hesitated to leave. He seemed to be debating with himself. He just smiled one more time before leaving my room. I stared at the door for a little longer before going to sleep with lion wrapped in my arms. I wasn't lying when I told them I liked it more than my car. _Car?_ Well it was gone now so it didn't matter. My dreams were filled with the Cullen family.

 _ **Well there is chapter 10. I hope you all enjoyed it. Tell me what you thought about Bella dying and that EPOV at the beginning. Do you want more EPOV? If you do, just tell me.**_

 _ **See you soon.**_

 _ **-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	11. HIM Chapter 11

_**Hello, I'm back. I see a lot of you want Bella to tell them her secret. I'm just going to say that because of the way I have the story set up…that won't be happening for a while. I'm sorry if you wanted something quick, but that can't happen.**_

 _ **(Chapter 11)**_

 **BPOV**

I could hear the sounds of frantic movement near me. I listened closely and I could make out Doctor Cullen's voice. "…has stopped again. She's also not breathing." _Not again!_

I thought of human thoughts and it took a lot longer to change than it normally did. _I would have to sneak out later…if they leave me alone._ There was a shock on my chest and I sat up with a gasp of pain. "Ow! What the heck?!" I called as I opened my eyes and looked at Carlisle. He took a relieved breath and I could see everyone in my room again.

"You died again." Emmett said. I covered my face and flopped down with a loud groan. This was going to be a tough secret to keep. _**Yes, it will.**_

"I told you to stay awake kid! You're going to give me a heart attack." Charlie sighed. I could smell him and it was so very tempting. Mom was nodding along with him.

"Hey, this isn't my fault at…all." I grabbed my head as a sharp pain ran through it. I sat up, hoping it would go away. They were all looking at me with worry in their eyes. _Maybe if I stood up…_ I threw my legs over the side of the bed and stood. _**Bad idea.**_ My legs gave out and I fell to the floor.

They looked at me in temporary shock. "Ow. I can't feel my legs apparently." Carlisle snapped out of it and picked me up and put me back on the bed. He put his finger on the vein of my wrist and frowned.

"What is it?" Charlie asked in worry.

"She seems to have lost much blood somehow. She'll need a transfusion." _Oh that works out so good in my favor._ I decided to rest my eyes for a while.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

When I opened my eyes again, I felt so much better. That burning in my throat was nonexistent and I felt so much stronger. I looked around the room and only saw Renee and Charlie. They smiled at me when I looked at them. Mom was up immediately and she hugged me tightly. "You said you would tell me the next time you died!" She pouted teasingly.

I chuckled. "Well I lied. Sorry I guess." I said in mock boredom. She hit my arm lightly with a smile.

"Doc said you would have to stay here for another few days to make sure nothing happens." Charlie said from his spot on the other side of my bed. I groaned.

"But I'm fine now. I feel so much better." I pouted. Charlie just gave me that stern parent look and I could only grumble in response. _Stupid vampire abilities._

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Mom had to leave the day before I was dismissed. She had already bought tickets to leave a couple of days after the funeral. Phil had also dropped by once to check up on me. It was nice to see them but I was a bit sad to see them go.

Other than my family visiting me, almost everyone in Forks came to visit me. The most frequent of the visitors was Alice and Edward. They would just keep me company for hours on end, even when other people came to visit. It was so sweet of them. They were both amazing friends.

When I was finally let out, I literally ran out of the doors. It felt good to be out of that place. I was sure the smell was ingrained into my head now. Of course Alice was there with me and she laughed. "Someone's excited." She said.

"Of course I am! It was like I was in prison. It was like I was being studied there. A couple of people have woken up in coffins before." I ranted.

"Yeah, but they didn't repeatedly 'die'." She replied while getting into the driver's seat. I put my lion in the back seat before getting in. I had nothing to say to that.

I noticed that she was driving much slower than she normally did. I turned to her and saw her already looking at me. "I'm starting to really question my safety in cars with you Alice." I said while pointing to the road. _Who could drive without looking at the road?_ She rolled her eyes and ignored my comment.

"So, Edward has been really worried about you." She said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

I raised my eyebrows. "So have you and the rest of Forks." I countered. She sighed and stared into my eyes.

"You're all he talks about now. Ever since you died the first time, he has been regretful." I was intrigued now.

"What does Edward have to regret?" I asked.

She smirked in triumph. _Yeah, yeah._ "He's been regretting not getting closer to you. There's more but it'd be better for him to tell you himself." She smiled evilly when she saw my frown.

"Ugh! You just can't leave me hanging like that! Does he regret not getting closer to me as a friend or something else?" It irritated me even more when she shrugged.

"You are evil." She let out a giggle and sped up towards my house. _What is it with Edward?_ I would find out soon enough.

 _ **I wasn't that happy with this chapter. I'm having a pretty big case of writers block but I want to write. Does that make sense? My other fic hasn't been updated for about a month and I feel terrible.**_

 _ **Anyways, review and show some love. Tell me your thoughts and be nice about it.**_

 _ **-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	12. HIM Chapter 12

_**WRITERS BLOCK BE DAMNED! I feel like writing and that's what I'm gonna do. Hopefully this one comes out better than the last.**_

 _ **(Chapter 12)**_

 **BPOV**

It had been a week since I got out of prison and I was starting to wish I was back. All of the attention and special treatment was getting on my nerves. Can't people just get over the fact that I came back from the dead? _…when I put it that way…_

The only good thing about this accident was that the teachers left me alone to my own devices. I still had to do the work but they were more lenient with me. I sighed as I got ready for school. They were having a spirit sort of thing. We were supposed to dress to impress. I didn't have to at all but I didn't want to stick out. I chose a blue dress with a heart shaped neck line that stopped just above the knee. It had a black strip around the waist that tightened it there and pushed up my breasts. I grabbed the pair of black death traps and reluctantly put them on. I then went to the bathroom to get my hair under control. I curled it and pinned it so that it was on one shoulder. Finally, I added makeup. I gave myself cat eyes with a blood red lipstick. When I was done I looked myself over in the mirror. I looked…sexy. I added a pearl necklace and bracelet.

Just as I was about to wimp out I could hear a frantic knocking at my door. I rolled my eyes. It was probably Alice rushing me to move my ass. I grabbed my bag and rushed to the door. I only peeked out of the peep hole and she was looking at it expectantly. "I think that I'm going to change real quick." I yelled through the door.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You will come out and show me what you are wearing right now!" She yelled back. I rolled my eyes again and slowly opened the door. She barged in and immediately looked me over. She squealed and hugged me.

"You look hot! Why would you want to change?" I shrugged. I looked at what she was wearing and smiled. She had on a yellow wrap dress that complimented her wild personality very well. She was wearing black strapped heels and a necklace that had a heart charm on it.

"You look amazing too! That color looks good on you." She smiled in thanks.

"Well let's go! They're waiting." She started to drag me but I tried to stay in place.

"Are you sure this isn't a bit much? I won't be getting that much attention, will I?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course you will! No one ever really sees you with makeup or dresses or heels. People will definitely be staring;" She leaned in to whisper in my ear. "especially Edward." I blushed and swatted at her.

"Alice!"

"What? It's true. Now let's go!" She pulled me out of the door and only gave me time to lock it before pulling me towards the car. Edward and Jasper were waiting outside the car. Edward looked absolutely sinful in a suit. He had a blue tie that matched my dress perfectly. Jasper's tie matched Alice's dress as well. _This was not a coincidence!_

"Hey Edward, Jasper." They both smiled at me.

"You look beautiful Bella." Edward said when I got to him. Of course I blushed. I let out a small thank you and he opened my door for me. Jasper did the same and they both got in afterwards. We were driving quickly and I was a bit nervous about everyone seeing me like this. I felt calmness wash over me and I took a deep breath.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked while leaning up to my seat. I turned a bit to look at her and gave her a small smile.

"It's nothing. I'm just a bit out of my comfort zone." I said while trying to pull down the edge of the dress a bit. Alice swatted my hand away from it.

"A price to pay for beauty." She sang. I rolled my eyes yet again and snorted.

"Don't you think that's a little expensive? Next thing you know you'll have to pay for beauty with your clothes. Then everyone would be walking around naked. But hey…they'd be beautiful." I said sarcastically. They chuckled and Alice sat back.

We finally got to the school and I saw that everyone had dressed up. Of course the skanks took advantage and wore the shortest stuff they had in their closets. Many guys around were looking at them. We parked next to Rosalie and Emmett and they were waiting outside the car. Rosalie had on a red dress that came just above her knees and fit her like a second skin. She had on white gloves and matching red heels. Her hair was in some fancy up-do that matched perfectly. She had dressed not to impress, but to kill. She really did look beautiful.

Emmett was in a suit as well and he had a red tie to match her dress. _Now I definitely know Alice probably had something to do with it._ We all got out and all eyes turned to us. My blush was like a wild fire. Emmett came to me and picked me up with a bear hug; successfully distracting me. He spun me around. "Put me down you bear! I don't want to flash people my underwear!" I squealed. He put me down with a laugh.

"You dress up nice Belly Bean. Why don't you do it more often?" He asked with his huge grin.

I pushed his arm playfully. "Because you always greet me like that and I don't want you accidentally causing me to flash someone." I said. I turned to Rosalie and smiled at her. She gave me a small one in return.

"I'm gonna go say hey to Ang and Ben." I told them before walking towards her. She was in a pretty pale blue dress with a small white heel. Ben was in a dress shirt and pants. _He didn't have a matching tie._

"Hey Ang, Ben. You guys look great." I called when I got close enough. They looked up at me and smiled. I hugged the both of them.

"You look amazing too Bella! You should dress up more often." She said. Ben nodded in agreement.

"You know, Em just said the same thing. I think it's a bit much though." I said with a small smile. She laughed a bit.

"So how are you today? No more dying right?" I laughed and shook my head. Ang had decided to tease me about it to hide her concern. It was sweet. We chatted for a bit more before I left to go back to the Cullens.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Alice asked.

"Random stuff. She also wanted to make sure I wasn't going to die again." I said. She smiled and shook her head.

"How have you been? There has been no problems right?" Edward asked with concern lacing his tone. I walked over to him and hugged him with one arm.

"Don't worry about me. I'm as healthy as a horse. There will be no more problems." I said softly. He gave me my crooked smile and my heart stuttered. _He is so handsome._ I blushed a bit and looked down. I started to pull away but Edward held me there. I turned away from him to hide my smile. I think he still knew because I swear I heard him chuckle. _Stupid vampire senses._

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Over the entire day Edward walked me to all of my classes like he had been doing for this past week. But I noticed he walked much closer and he seemed to always want to say something but stop. As he was about to leave me for gym, he did it again. It was very frustrating. I grabbed his hand as he turned to walk away. He looked at our connected hands before looking up at me.

"It's getting really frustrating. You keep starting to say something but then you just stop. If you have something to say Edward, please say it. You're killing me here." I whined. He smiled my smile and turned to face me fully.

His hand hesitantly came up to cup my cheek and I held it there. "I apologize Bella. I just keep getting nervous for your reaction." My eyes widened.

"Edward Cullen got nervous?" I teased. He looked down with a small smile before looking back at me.

"Yes I did. I have wanted to ask you something for a while now." I could feel my anticipation growing.

"Yeah?" I asked eagerly.

He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but he closed it. "I was wondering if…you had all of the Biology notes. I need to borrow them." And just like that, my high was gone.

"Oh." I even realized I sounded sad. I cleared my throat and forced a smile onto my face. "Yeah. I'll give them to you before you guys drop me off. I guess I'll see you soon then." I let go of his hand and started to walk into Gym.

He grabbed my hand this time. "Wait." I couldn't look at him or he would see the disappointment on my face.

"Hm?" I asked while looking at my heels.

He put a hand under my chin and gently moved my head to look at him. Whatever he saw there steeled his decision. "That wasn't what I wanted to ask."

"It wasn't?" He shook his head.

"I've wanted to ask you if you would like to go on a d-date with me." He stuttered. My eyes were wide as I looked at him.

"This isn't a joke right? Alice didn't plan this did she?" I asked for confirmation. He smiled and shook his head. I was squealing and jumping on the inside. _He wanted to go on a date with me._

"I would love to Edward." I said with a bright smile.

His eyes were alight with excitement. "Yeah?" I nodded.

"We could go somewhere right after school. We don't have to change for where we're going." He told me.

I raised an eyebrow playfully. "So you were expecting me to say yes, were you?" I asked.

He smiled. "Well, yes." He said just as playfully.

"Well I need to get to class. I'll see you later then." I said as I noticed the empty hallway. He nodded and hesitated a bit. He steeled himself and I felt him lightly kiss the top of my head. He pulled away to see my reaction and I was smiling brightly. He left with a small wave. I waved back and watched him until he turned the corner. It was then that I let my legs buckle. I leaned against the wall and let out a breath. _Oh this was perfect._ I let out a small squeal and hurried to Gym. Thankfully we weren't doing any activity due to our apparel. I had the whole period to dwell on what my date with Edward would be like. A lovesick sigh left me and I was in dream land. I was counting down the minutes until I could see him again.

 _ **Now this chapter, I was happy with. Edward has finally man enough to ask her on a date! He's making his interest known. He kind of wimped out for a second but he came out and said it. I'M even excited to see where this goes.**_

 _ **-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	13. HIM Chapter 13

_**Well I am going to try to keep this updated even though I have stuff to plan now. School has started back and I am busy (Teacher for those who didn't know). But enough with the talking, here is the next chapter.**_

 _ **(Chapter 13)**_

 **EPOV** _ **(Yay!)**_

I walked away and hid behind the corner. I heard her stumble back and squeal a bit. A sigh of relief left me. It was good to know that she actually wanted to go out with me. I wouldn't want her going out with me because she's Alice's friend or she just didn't want to let me down. I did a mental fist pump and walked to my next class with an idiotic smile on my face.

She was such a beautiful creature. At first I wanted to stay away from her, but she made it so hard to stay away. She draws you in with those big chocolate eyes and you just get lost. These feelings that I were having for Bella were so different and new and strong. It was a little frightening if I was to be honest. The thought of this being dangerous passed through my head; dampening my mood. I shook my head and frowned. _I would not let my fears hinder me at this moment._ It's not like I was planning on changing her so did it really matter? There was no way I was going to condemn her to immortal damnation. I would just enjoy the time that I had with her as a human.

 **BPOV**

I was the first one out of my gym class. Now thinking about it, running in heels was probably a danger to myself. I guess when Edward and our _date_ our concerned, my self-preservation flies out the window. I paused at the doors that led to the parking lot. I needed to calm myself down before I went out there. _Deep breaths._ I regained my calm demeanor and opened the door. I was surprised when I noticed that there were only a few cars left in the parking lot.

Something hard crashed into me from the side and I almost fell over but it caught me. It was none other than Alice. "Jeez Alice! Why do you do that? And how are you so strong?" I asked the last question just for the human charade I was playing. I could almost feel their panic from here.

She laughed it off like it was nothing. "I'm much stronger than I look." She then proceeded to hug me until I was out of breath again.

"I'm so happy for you guys. It's about time he asked you on a date. It was so obvious that you like him, but as always, he's too blind to see it." A blush made its way to my face.

"Whaaaaat?" I asked in the best innocent voice I could manage. I could even admit to myself that I sounded terrible. I sighed and looked at her.

"Just admit it, you like Edward." She sang.

I shook my head childishly and turned my back on her. Her finger poked my side and it _hurt_. The pain doesn't hit you immediately. It's one of those silent killers. I clutched my side and turned to glare at her. "Ouch! Why,"

"Just admit it and I'll stop bothering you." She said. Her finger was already poised to strike. I stepped away from her and she came forward. Another sigh left me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and I had the best plan. I would dress as a plain jane for a long time and then _bam_! I just show up in my best clothes and make him have to look at me. That all led up to the ultimate goal of getting him to go on a date with me. It all worked perfectly. Mwahahahahaha!" I said jokingly. It was her turn to glare at me. She poked my side again.

"Stop calling yourself plain." She ordered.

"Or what?" I challenged. She looked like she was thinking and then an evil grin showed up on her face.

"I'll make you go shopping with me this whole weekend."

I shrugged. "Easy, I just don't have to go with you." I said.

She pouted and thought again. An even bigger smile came to her face after a few seconds. "Well how about I just go tell Edward a few things?" She took a step back. At first I just shrugged but she raised her eyebrows at me. I looked into her eyes for a second before my face morphed from horror, to a blush and finally both.

I grabbed her arm and she let me pull her to me. "Don't." I took a deep breath. "I do." I mumbled. She put her hand to her ear as if she couldn't hear me.

"Excuse me? You have to speak louder Bella." I glared at her and looked at my heels.

"I like Edward, okay? I like him more than I should at this point. But I know this is only a date as friends though." She tilted her head.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because he doesn't," I stopped when I saw Edward start to approach us. I gave Alice a look that told her to shut up about it.

Edward came to stand by my side. I withheld a shudder at his very close proximity. He had to be only seven inches away at most. I could feel his cool temperature. "I was making sure Alice wasn't telling you all my secrets to get you to run away screaming." He said with a dazzling smile. _Yeah right. I know he heard it all._

"Nah, I would never run from you…unless you're running at me with a knife or something and saying that you want to kill me." I joked. I could hear Emmett's silent laughter.

"I'll make sure to keep that to a minimum then." I giggled and went to hit his chest. He caught my hand and held it. I blushed but didn't look away from him. Instead I just smiled.

"Then I guess I will have to run away from you then. I'm sorry; I just can't handle being murdered. And if you did murder me, who would you have to go on the date with you?" I asked with a cheeky smile.

"Hmm, there's always Lauren, Jessica, Angela…the list goes on." I was grimacing in my head as he said other girls' names. I actually did hit him this time with an open mouthed smile.

"You cocky bastard! Angela would never date you. She has," I shut my mouth quickly. _Never break that girl code._ "You loathe Jessica and Lauren almost as much as I do. They'll definitely go with you though. I think Jessica is still here actually." I took a step away but Edward pulled me back. _Four inches._

He was smiling down at me but he had an intense look in his eyes. "There's no need. The only person I want is you." He said it playfully but there was a feeling that he was all serious. I swooned on the inside. Before I could make an absolute fool of myself, someone cleared their throat. I turned and saw that Alice was still there.

"Did you forget about me that easy?" She pouted.

I smiled and moved to her. _This gives me the chance to cool down._ I hugged her to me as hard as I could. "Aww, you have to give it to me though Alice…you are pretty short." She slapped my hands away from her and put her hands on her hips.

 **EPOV**

I was angry to have her pulled from me that quickly. It's going to be tough to find a way to get that close to her again. I really enjoyed her warmth.

 **BPOV**

"Hardy har-har Bella." She rolled her eyes. "Well I have to go now. Rose is probably throwing a fit at having to be late." I looked to the car, and sure enough, they were waiting.

I gave a two-fingered wave. "I'm sorry. Take her away." I called to them. I could see Jasper smile at me before motioning her over.

Alice pulled me into another hug. "We shall talk." She whispered. I rolled my eyes as I watched her skip over to Jasper. They drove away quickly and I turned back to Edward.

"So…where are we going?" I asked while moving back to his side at a responsible foot away. He put his hand on my lower back to guide me to his car.

"Well, this is a surprise…a surprise that we might be late to." He smiled. He opened my door for me and I thanked him with a smile. He got in as well and he pulled out of the parking lot.

"You know I hate surprises." I whined. I got a small smirk in response.

"Too bad. Now, do you want me to drive fast or slow?" He asked while looking at me.

"Do you even have to ask?" I smiled. He smiled as well and picked up the speed. It was so fun to drive this fast.

"Can we go faster? Don't push yourself if you can't. I'd rather drive slow and be alive than go fast and be dead, thank you very much." I joked. I saw him roll his eyes as we got to speeds that I only dreamed of going at on the road. I giggled in glee as all of the scenery blurred past.

After who knows how long, we made it to a little restaurant called 'La Bella Italia'. I smiled at the corniness of it all. Before I could even think of opening my door, he was already there. He held his hand out to help me. Once we were out, he didn't let go. We walked into the restaurant hand in hand. The man that was there looked bored out of his mind. It was pretty slow in here today. It was only about six people at the most.

The guy looked up when he heard our footsteps. He looked at Edward briefly before turning to me. It was a little disturbing when I noticed he was looking at me only now. I felt Edward's hand tighten a bit. "Cullen, table for two please." He said, snapping the guy out of his gaze on my chest.

He cleared his throat. "Umm, right this wat miss." He didn't address Edward at all. We followed him and he led us to a table in the center of the room.

Edward shook his head. "Maybe something a little more private." He suggested. I couldn't help but notice the fifty dollars that was exchanged. The man nodded and took us to a booth that was pretty far from other people, but we could still see them.

I let go of his hand to sit on one side of the booth. He sat on the other side and stared at me. I blushed and picked up the menu. "Order anything you want." I heard him say. The ravioli was pretty cheap…but the pasta was calling to me.

They must have been short on waiters because the same guy came to our table. Edward visibly stiffened. "So sweetheart, do you want a drink?" He asked while facing only me. I quickly looked over the drinks.

"Uh, yeah. I'll have a sweet tea with lemon and a…" I looked over to Edward to see if he would order but he shook his head. "I guess that's it." The guy nodded and walked away. I leaned on the table a bit.

"You're really going to ask me on a date and not eat?" I asked curiously.

He smirked to himself. "I'm on a very special diet."

I frowned a bit. "I'm sure there's something…never mind. I shouldn't pressure you to go off of your diet." I changed course.

He shook his head. "No, it's quite alright Bella. It happens a lot actually." He gave me a comforting smile. The waiter came back with my drink and set it down gently.

"Are you ready to order sweetheart?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'll have the shrimp, sausage and chicken pasta." I said while closing the menu. He wrote it down and nodded. I thought he would go away but he stood there for a second.

"So where did a beautiful lady like yourself come from?" He asked.

I had to be polite. _Wouldn't want him spitting in my food._ "I'm from Forks originally but Phoenix is where I spent most of my years."

He nodded. "I'm from New York." I nodded with a smile. He finally left to go put in the order for my food. I took a sip of my tea and looked up to see Edward glaring at the man's retreating figure. Faint growls were emanating from his chest.

"I apologize Edward. That was rude." I said while looking into his dark topaz pools.

He waved it off. "You know that he is infatuated with you right? He kept walking by and looking at you."

I smiled mischievously. "Is that a bit of jealously I hear?" I asked playfully. He looked a bit shocked.

"N-no. I would just appreciate him not thinking about you that way." _He stuttered._ My eyes widened a bit when he said the last part.

"Thinking? How could you possibly know what he's thinking?" He realized that I had caught what he said and he closed his eyes for a brief period of time. He was about to say something when that waiter came back. He mouthed 'watch' to me.

He put my food down and leaned on the table a bit; halfway blocking Edward from view. "So are you two in a relationship?" He asked. I blushed and shook my head.

He leaned closer. "When you get bored of him, call me." He walked off after that. I was sat there gaping at his back. _What the hell was that?_ I closed my mouth but my blush was creeping down my neck. I cleared my throat.

"Well that was awkward." I mumbled. He smirked in agreement.

He pushed my plate closer to me. "Eat." He ordered. I obediently grabbed my fork and stabbed some of the pasta. I was surprised when it was actually really good. I took three more bites before remembering that he owed me an answer.

I swallowed and put the fork down. "Hey, you're not going to weasel out of my answer. How did you know what he was thinking?" I said sternly. He sighed and I could see his internal debate. I put my hand over his and he looked at me.

"I would never tell someone your secret if you were to tell me. I promise." I said seriously. He flipped his hand over and gripped mine.

"I can read minds. Everyone in this room, except for you for some reason." He said while never breaking my eyes contact. I was shocked and relieved. Thankfully he couldn't read mine. _That would be embarrassing._

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Well I'm a bit shocked with the information. I'm also thinking how great it is you can't read my mind. Another part of my brain is amazed." I said truthfully. _How many people wished they could read minds? This was awesome!_

He looked a bit surprised. "Oooh, how does it work? Is it like you have to be within a certain distance? Can you turn it on and off? How long have you been able to do it?" I was firing off questions.

"This doesn't freak you out at all?" He asked. I shook my head quickly. I was getting impatient to have my questions answered. "Okay then. You eat and I talk." I honestly forgot about my food. He let go of my hand and I resumed eating and looked at him expectantly.

"I haven't really tested it but I can estimate to around three miles is how far I can hear a mind. I can't turn it off but I do know how to push it all to the back of my mind so it's only a dull murmur. When I know a person better it gets easier to distinguish their mental voice from others. Like Alice for instance, I can hear her loud and clear in a room with 500 people. It would be much harder to push back but I would still make out her voice much easier. And I've been able to read minds since I was very young." He answered without looking away. He was probably trying to gage my reaction.

I drank more of my tea before starting to say anything. "That's amazing." I thought for a while. "Do you think there's something wrong with me since you can't hear my mind?" I asked quietly. _**No there is nothing wrong. You have a shield that keeps his gift from affecting you.**_ Well that's good to know. Edward chuckled.

"So I tell you I can read minds and you think there is something wrong with you?" I smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess that is silly." I noticed we were leaning closer to each other again. _Like magnets._ I sat back and Edward did the same.

"So tell me a dream that you have Bella. Tell me something you've always wanted to do." I smiled brightly as I prepared to tell him.

"Well I've always wanted to travel the world. It is such a common thing but it would be wonderful! I want to visit Hawaii to hula dance with people. I want to go to Italy to try authentic Italian food. I want to go to Haiti to actually go see it and help those people who are in need. I want to visit Washington D.C. to see the Whitehouse. I want to go to Canada to just see if they are just as hospitable as people make them out to be. I want to go to China and taste all of their snacks. I would really _love_ to go to Paris. Everyone makes it out to be this perfect place to go and I want to see. I want to try and learn all of their slang. I just…I really would like that." I blushed when I realized how much I had said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to tell you that much." I said. He had been watching me with my smile as I said everything.

He grabbed my hand. "Don't apologize for that Bella. It was very nice to hear all of that. So…do you want to know my dream?" I nodded eagerly.

He took a deep breath and looked at me for a while. "I want to help you with your dream." He said it slowly to see how I would react. My eyes filled with emotion and I out my other hand up to hide at tear that was starting to fall. _Thank you waterproof makeup._

"Jeez, you're not supposed to say things like that." I gave him a watery smile.

He squeezed my hand. "And why not?" He countered.

"Because, I have this feeling that one day, I'm going to wake up and you're just going to be gone with the wind. And what you're saying is making it like you're going to always be there." I took a deep breath a squeezed his hand hard. "I'm just, afraid of you leaving." I couldn't look at him as I said it. He sighed and I felt him let my hand go. I couldn't make myself look at him to see the disgust…

 **EPOV**

 _How could she possibly think that I would ever leave her?! She is mine and I will make sure that I am there to make her dream come true._ That was the monster. He was unusually caring when I thought of what Bella said. I decided not to question it. The monster was usually right about things…that didn't deal with death. _Stop thinking about things other than her. She needs us._

 **BPOV**

I was snapped out of it when I felt him move me gently to sit at my side. Once he sat, he hesitantly pulled me into his side. My head rested on his shoulder naturally and I looked up at him. His gaze was soft. "I will never leave Bella." He said strongly.

"Promise?" I asked. He wiped away the tear that had started to fall.

"I promise you." He agreed. I smiled and relaxed into his side.

We sat in silence for a long time before I had to break it. "Okay, enough with the emotional stuff. I have more questions to ask." He smiled down at me and shook his head. We spent the rest of dinner talking about everything. He let me ask as many questions as I wanted. I made sure to keep them nice and easy so I wouldn't ruin our moment.

After a few hours of sitting there, our waiter came back. He noticed how close we were and I guess that finally threw him off. "Are we all finished here?" I nodded and he took my plate.

"We'll take the check please." Edward said after checking his watch. I looked around for a clock and found it. _Wow, seven already._ We had been talking for quite a while. He nodded and left to grab it.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We were on the road again and I noticed he was driving much slower that when we were on our way there. Our conversation continued and we joked with each other easily. When we were finally in silence I was so, very tempted to tell him my secret. I shook my head at myself. That feeling of him leaving was still there even though he promised. I wanted to tell him but I wouldn't until I knew he would stay.

I felt the car come to a stop and I looked up. We were at my house. Edward got my door again and I smiled at him. He took my hand in his and walked me to my door. I started thinking about my goodbye to him. "What are you thinking so hard about?" He asked. I looked up to him with an uncertain smile.

"I don't want that cliché goodbye where I say I had a good time, blah, blah. I want something that is…us, unique." I explained. I had read and watched that so many times that it got old quickly. Edward smiled and nodded.

"I agree." He said.

He pulled me closer and hugged me to him. He put his head on my forehead and kissed my nose. I, in turn, kissed his chin since that was all I could reach. "Until next time, Isabella Swan." He smirked.

"Until next time, Edward Cullen." I mirrored. We pulled away from each other and he walked back to his car. I opened the door and turned back just as he was.

He waved. "À bientôt." (See you soon: French)

I returned the wave with a soft smile. "Bis bald." (Until soon: German)

I went inside with a chuckle and closed the door. Some might say what we did was weird but I was happy that we had something just for us.

 _ **I really loved this chapter. It was a little fluff in there and I just loved how I made them interact. I thought it would be nice to have them with their own little thing and that's what happened. Edward did kiss her forehead a few times before in the book/movie so I just started from there. The goodbyes in different languages was just…oh I need to stop praising myself and let you all do it ;D**_

 _ **Please leave a bunch of reviews for this 4,000 word chapter. I didn't want to break the date up so I just mushed all of it into one. And I hope you enjoyed the little Edward tidbits in between. Tell me in the review if you want me to do that for every chapter. I need at least five people to say yeah for it to happen.**_

 _ **See you soon and REVIEW. I know I said it a bunch but I'm too proud of it for it to get only two reviews. BTW, thank you for all of my faithful reviewers out there. I know some of you review for each and every update. I don't feel like checking at this time but just know, you are appreciated.**_

 _ **-Lots and lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	14. HIM Chapter 14

_**I am so close to that 100, I can taste it. This might end up being a short drabble chapter or it might not.**_

 _ **It's just that I live in Florida and hurricane Erika is coming straight for the area I live in. I'm pretty sure all of my county's schools are going to be closing. For those who don't know, Florida floods very easily in certain places. We haven't had one since Miami and I'm thankful for that. So for the next couple of days or so, I'm going to be in a shelter with a bunch of strangers…yay. I'm leaving my computer here obviously but I'm terrified of it flooding. I am praying no water gets in but I can't do anything about it. So I might be gone for a while but I'll be back.**_

 _ **(Chapter 14)**_

 **BPOV**

Thankfully, Charlie wasn't home. I hurriedly ran up to my room and threw off the heels. I threw my hair into a pony tail and took off the jewelry. I was only left in my dress. I wasn't going to let myself starve again so I had to leave just in case Edward decided to drop by.

 _No heartbeat, venom, hard skin, sharp-ish teeth._ I felt myself changing. This change only took about three seconds. A smile came to my face as I jumped out of the window; onto the ground below. My feet were pounding quickly as I ghosted past all of the trees. This was so exhilarating! I knew in a part of my mind that I was moving quickly, but everything looked slow to me. It was very…fascinating.

I stopped and sniffed deeply. There was a salivating smell and I was powerless to stop myself from running after it. My teeth latched onto something in my red haze and the wonderful liquid poured into my mouth. A moan left me as I sucked harder. When the fog was cleared, I saw that I had killed a mountain lion. A surprised gasp fell from my lips. _I really just killed this lion without a scratch? Holy crow!_ I buried the body and I felt much better that before.

I sniffed the air again and I froze. Something…no, someone was coming this way and fast. _**Vampire, Edward to be exact.**_ My eyes widened and I booked it as fast as I could towards my house. I'm pretty sure he could sense me but I was pretty far ahead of him. I jumped back into my window and quickly started taking off my dress. He was super close. _There's not enough time!_

 _Heartbeat, soft skin, blood in veins, no venom._ I was just finished with my transformation when I heard his steps completely stop. I looked out my window with a passing glance so it wasn't suspicious and I could see Edward at the edge of the forest gaping at me. I looked down at myself to realize that I was still in panties and a bra. They were a pair that Alice suggested, blue with black lace everywhere. _Shit!_

He looked like he was stuck there gaping in shock. I had to make the move to stop him. I went to the window and closed the blinds. My cheeks were red. _That was so embarrassing._ I don't know how I would face him tomorrow.

 _ **Yeah, it was just a short chapter to satisfy my craving to type. I won't be typing because of the hurricane. (THIS IS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO DON'T READ THE TOP LINE) This was just showing that Edward is watching her and she has to be careful.**_

 _ **-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	15. HIM Chapter 15

_**I'm fine now, it isn't raining nearly as bad as they say it should be. So here I am, uploading from my mother's computer. I just can't stay away. So it was a pretty short chapter and now I'm going to be updating.**_

 _ **BUT FIRST…I have a question for you all. I feel like I'm moving a bit too slow. I want to ask you guys if it would be cool to skip past a lot of stuff and just go to important info. Just saying, a lot of the important stuff happens in new moon. So tell me what you think. If I was to keep only the important things it would be, finding out they are vampires, prom, baseball, James attacking, Bella asking to be changed (we'll go over this later).**_

 _ **(Chapter 15)**_

 **EPOV**

I dropped her off at her house before leaving. She was just so tempting. That man had irked my nerves with all of his thoughts of her naked in _his_ bed. She didn't deserve to be thought of like that. Only I should. I shook my head. I didn't have the right to say that about her. She was her own person and we weren't together. I had no claim on her.

A sigh left me and I pushed my Volvo to go faster. I had to go hunt quickly before I went to see her. She was very interesting when she slept. She said things that were amusing and confusing. I liked it most because it gave me an insight to her inner thoughts. Emmett had teased me constantly about it but I couldn't bring myself to stop. She was a magnet and I was drawn to her.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

I had just finished draining a couple of deer. There was a lack of mountain lions here so I had to settle for what was there. I buried the body and started running towards Bella's house. Not a minute after I started running, I came across the scent of another vampire. I sniffed again and it wasn't recognizable. I would have turned to go to Carlisle if I had not noticed the direction the scent was headed. It was going straight for Bella's house.

Panic flooded through my form and I ran as fast as I could towards her house. I was hoping that the vampire would change direction and leave her alone. My fears were forgotten as I paused in the trees just before her home. She was standing near the window with only a bra and panties on. I could only gape at her. Her skin was flawless, not a blemish to be seen. She was also very fit; there was even a hint of abs there. My eyes roamed her up and down, many times; committing everything to memory. Her undergarments helped as well, they made her look all the more ravishing. She was a beautiful creature.

She came to the window and looked out with a passing glance. I was stuck in my same place just watching her. She closed her blinds and went back to dressing or undressing. Once she was out of my sight, I snapped out of it. That was highly inappropriate! I should have looked away as soon as I noticed she was in a state of undress. I sat on the forest floor and waited for her heartbeat to even out.

 **BPOV**

I let it go for the moment and finished changing. I put on the silk pajamas Alice had bought for me and crawled into bed. I didn't go to sleep immediately after. The date with Edward and I was too good to only go over once. Our date replayed over and over in my head. I noticed how right it felt just sitting that close to him. He was just so sweet and caring and…perfect. Yes, Edward was absolutely perfect.

It was still a little confusing as to why he chose me, but I wasn't going to question it. I would ride it out for as long as it lasted, which would hopefully be for many years to come. I paused on that thought. _Was I really thinking of a future for Edward and I? Would a guy like him even want commitment?_ I shook my head at that. Of course he did, he was very old fashion in that aspect. He was the type of person that was alright with marrying young. It was a little scary for me since it had been pounded in my head to live life and not marry until I was in my late thirties to early forties. I also didn't want to end up like mom and dad. They had gotten married and it only lasted for a few years. When I did get married, I would want it to last.

I sighed and rolled towards the window. Why was I even thinking about this stuff? Edward and I were nowhere near that step in our relationship. Well relationship wasn't even the word. We were just friends. He had given no indication as wanting me as anything more than that. _Well he did take me out to dinner and tell me that he wanted to help me with my dream._ I shook my head. Regular friends could want to do things like that for other friends. The look in his eyes as he said it flashed in my mind and I hummed as a warm feeling flooded through me. _But it didn't look like he was saying it as a friend._

I closed my eyes and let out a small yawn. As I said before, I would let the chips fall where they wanted and ride this ride. He had to already know I liked him since nothing was secret with vampires, especially now that I know he could read minds. _Alice better not think about any of our actual private conversations._ It was the last thought before I drifted off into dreams about, you guessed it, Edward.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

I woke up early the next morning. I was a bit giddy about seeing Edward again after last night. It was already going to be confusing trying to figure out how to act around him. Would we be like all touchy or would we just avoid each other a little bit. I groaned and threw the covers off of my body.

I took my shower and picked out clothes to wear. I decided on a pair of skinny jeans and a black band shirt that I had lying around. There was a spiked bracelet that I had bought in the spur of the moment. I put on a pair of white converse to add a bit of color. I didn't want to look like a depressed gothic chick. I even took the time to paint my nails white as well. There was no makeup either. My hair was thrown up into a perfect bun with bangs on either side of my face. I felt comfortable and pretty so that was a plus.

Just as I was checking over my homework, I heard the familiar Volvo horn. I smiled to myself and bounded down the stairs. I knew the grace wasn't going to last forever. I tripped on the last stair and landed awkwardly on my wrist. A small whimper left me as the pain coursed through it. I clambered to my feet and felt along it for any injuries. Thankfully it wasn't broken, but I would have a bruise forming there throughout the day. A knock sounded on the door and I went to answer it. "Sorry Alice I…" I looked up to see Edward there instead of her.

He was forcing himself to smile. He then looked to my wrist and let his real concern shine through. "What happened? Are you alright?" He asked frantically while taking my wrist delicately in his hand. I was a little surprised at how tender he was being.

I blushed and looked down and my shoes. "Well I was running down the stairs; before you say it, I know that was a stupid idea. I tripped on the last stair and landed wrong. It only hurts a little and it's not broken. The most I'll have is a bruise." I mumbled. He made massaging motions and it made it feel so much better.

"Please don't run down the stairs anymore. We wouldn't want you hurting yourself." He said while bending down a bit to look me in the eye. I nodded with a sheepish smile. He moved his hand from my wrist to take my hand. He led me out the door and let me lock it. I looked towards his car and noticed that Alice and Jasper weren't there.

"Where is Alice and Jasper?" I asked while looking up at him.

"They decided to ride with Rose today." He seemed like he was lying.

I narrowed my eyes at him playfully. "You sure you didn't force them to ride with Rosalie?" I asked. He snorted and opened my door for me. I got in and he was quick to get in as well.

"Guilty as charged. Sue me for wanting more time alone with you." My heart skipped a beat. He must have noticed because he sent me a dazzling smile my way. I looked out of my window as we drove off.

The silence was awkward and I so wanted it to be over. "What are you thinking?" He asked suddenly. I turned to look at him and saw that he was already staring at me. I shook my head with a small smile and leaned over to lightly push his head back to the road.

"Eyes on the road buddy. I'm just thinking about how to act around you now." I said. He turned to me with a confused look but quickly turned back.

"You should act the same as you always do Bella. Why would you act differently?" He asked. I shook my head and looked away with a blush. _Please let it go._ I knew he wouldn't though.

"Bella?" No answer.

"Bella." No answer.

" _Bella_." I felt his hand on my chin. He turned me to look into his eyes and I noticed he was leaning closer to me. I could smell his breath and I was dazzled again.

"Please tell me why you feel the need to act differently around me." It was no fair. He was using that super sweet voice that he _knew_ affected me. I blinked a few times before blushing again.

"I really don't know, it's silly." I said. He tilted his head at me.

"At least tell me, love." He pleaded. I let out a sigh and moved my chin from his hand. I looked at my lap and wringed my fingers together.

"Well you took me on a date but I am so confused. I know I said I wouldn't listen to gossip, but everyone says you don't date and now you took me on a date. So that only leads me to believe that it was a date for friends. I've heard people do that sometimes. And it doesn't help that I was crying in front of you and I feel awkward now. I just don't know the proper aftermath of going on a date with you. I mean I've never been on a date before so it's all new for me. Do you just continue like nothing happened on the date or do we continue where we left off. I'm just so…" I ran my hands through my hair and looked at him. He was staring at me.

"I'm sorry, I was rambling. I should have just kept it all to myself." I sighed. I noticed we had parked. We were almost to the school but not quite there, just before the turn. He turned in his seat to look at me full on. He reached over and took my hand.

"You are much more complex that I first thought. Bella, you do not have to treat me any differently. I would prefer it if you didn't act like yesterday didn't happen but it's all about how you deal with it. And there is no need to feel awkward about showing your emotions. It's a natural reaction. The gossip you hear _was_ true. I didn't date until you came. I will tell you now Bella, I did not take you on that date as a friend." Cue in stuttering heartbeat.

"I would say the aftermath would be another date…this coming Saturday." He said hopefully. I couldn't help the gleeful laugh that left me.

"You just have all of these things set up! Is there one for three weeks from now?" I asked with amusement.

He smirked. "That depends on if you say yes now. But I'll throw it out there that plans have been made." I laughed at him again.

"Well then my answer is yes. Will you at least tell me where we'll be going?" I begged.

He started the car with a secretive smile. "Not a chance."

I pouted. "Let's see how you like it when I plan the date. You'll be the one stuck wondering what we're doing." I teased.

He shook his head and looked at me. "Well it's good that I have our schedule all booked, isn't it?" I growled playfully and he laughed.

Once we pulled into the school, everyone was there; waiting for the bell to ring. As soon as we were parked, my door was thrown open and my seatbelt was off. I was yanked up by my wrist and I hissed in pain. I snatched my writs back. "Easy Alice. That hurt." I warned while cradling my wrist again. She looked at my wrist with shock.

"How did that happen? I didn't know you hurt your wrist." She exclaimed.

"Well duh, it just happened this morning." I said with a small smile. Edward was out and by my side. I looked up to see him frowning at her. He grabbed the injury in his hand and it was like I had my own ice pack.

"Why did you do that Alice?" He all but growled. Jasper leaned forward minutely.

"Hey, it's fine. She couldn't have possibly known that I was a little hurt. It's fine Alice. There is nothing to worry about." I tried to diffuse his anger towards Alice. He hissed something too fast for me to catch and Alice glared at him.

"Hey, none of that. Come on Alice, you wanted to talk to me I'm guessing." I looped my arm around hers and walked over to my favorite bench. We sat down and she turned to me.

"I really am sorry," I raised my hand to stop her.

I gave her a soft smile. "I said it was fine Alice. Don't worry about it." She nodded and her smile came to her face. She put her legs underneath her and bounced excitedly.

"So…give me the deets." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really Alice, deets?" I asked with a chuckle.

She sighed. "Yeah, that was a bit over the top wasn't it? Who cares, just give me the details of what happened." She said in impatience.

I was a bit reluctant to share details. Apparently, luck was on my side. The bell chose that moment to ring. I smirked and stood up quickly.

"Saved by the bell. Bye," She shook her head.

"Nope, you're not getting rid of me that easy. I'm walking you to your classes today." I heard Edward's feint growl. I just shrugged and waved goodbye to the rest of the Cullens.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

All throughout the day, Alice pestered me about the details of our date. It was getting annoying and I think she knew that. She was trying to break me down and I wasn't having it. I went through all of my meetings with her in silence. Even her pouting wasn't working. I had never been more relieved when the end of the day bell rang.

Of course she was there waiting for me. I was surprised when she was silent. I was about to ask what was wrong when she hit me with a question that I wasn't prepared for. "Do you want to come to our house today?" I could literally feel four pairs of eyes on us.

"Um…Alice, are you sure that's the best idea? I wouldn't want to come and not everyone agreed on it." She stopped us.

"Well you're my friend and I want you over. It doesn't matter if they do or not." She pouted. Her foot stomped and everything. I smiled at her.

"How could I say no to that foot stomp? When do you want me over?" Her eyes glazed for a second before returning to normal.

"How about five. That should give Carlisle enough time to get home from work." My whole face paled.

"Y-you mean y-your p-parents?" She nodded with a confused look. I groaned.

"Do they even know about me? And if they do know, what have you told them?" I asked frantically. Her answer was drowned out by the sound of screeching tires.

"AGAIN?!" I yelled while throwing my hands up. The air was knocked out of me when Alice pulled us both down. I watched in shock as she threw her arms out and stopped the van cold. There was a dent and she was quick to fix it. She turned to me with frightened.

"Please don't die again!" She screeched frantically. I shook my head and slid up in the tiny gap. People were surrounding us. The Cullens were watching with wide eyes.

I put my hands up. "It's cool people! The van stopped pretty close though so…can you guys move it?" I called to the frantic students. They sprang into action and got a group to move the car. The girl inside was out cold. _That was good for Alice._ They finally moved it far enough for us to slip through and we were surrounded again.

"We need to call the ambulance!" Someone yelled.

"No! We are completely fine! The car barely touched us! I'm just going to go!" I called. They went silent and I could see the concerned looks. I grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her to the Volvo. I started opening the door but a small hand stopped me.

I turned to Alice again. She looked skeptical. "You were watching me the whole time. Why aren't you asking questions?" I wanted to laugh but I kept my humor to myself and just shook my head. She stepped back and allowed me into the passenger seat. Jasper and Alice got in the back with us.

"You are still coming right?" And that just brought back my anxiety.

"You never did answer me Alice. What did you tell them about me?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I told them that you're my best friend and the rest of them are your friends. We go to the same school and we talk every day. I also said that you are a nice and _beautiful_ person. See, nothing bad." She shrugged. I sighed.

"Well I guess. We already passed my house anyway. Wait, I'm not in the right clothes to meet your parents! Oh this is gonna suck." I cried. Alice tutted.

"It doesn't matter what clothes you wear. It's fine." Jasper said. I felt my anxiety fade away and I relaxed.

We all talked about random things until we pulled up in front of a mansion. My mouth fell open in awe. _This house was beautiful._ Emmett and Rosalie had already beat us there and were waiting by the door. I opened my own door and I could see Edward frown from the corner of my eye. "This place is…beautiful." I gushed.

"Esme will love you if you tell her that." Rosalie commented while walking inside. I followed and was blown away by the inside. It was even better than beautiful.

When we entered, a beautiful woman with caramel hair came into the living room. Her eyes widened. "Oh! Here's the girl my kids can't shut up about." She beamed while moving forward to hug me. I hugged her back with a small smile.

"All good things I hope. And you have a beautiful home." I complimented.

"Thank you dear. Carlisle should be here any minute now. I'm sorry I didn't have anything prepared, it would have been nice to have a warning." She looked at Alice who shrugged.

She turned back to me. "So, are you hungry?" She asked.

"There's no need. I wouldn't want to trouble you." I said. She shook her head.

"I'll make you a sandwich." She turned and went to the kitchen before I could protest. I shook my head with a smile. I turned back to them and clapped my hands together.

"So…who wants to take me on the tour?" Edward moved forward before Alice could. She scowled at him and I only smiled at her.

He showed me all of the rooms apart from Carlisle and Esme's and Rosalie and Emmett's. He did let me see his though. It was very Edward. He had a wall full of music and a black couch with a bunch of journals on a table near it. I did notice that there was no bed. "You don't have a bed?" I asked while turning to him. He paused before answering.

"It spreads into a futon." He explained. I looked into his eyes and I could see he was lying. I nodded and looked around again. I heard the door open downstairs and I looked up at Edward. "That must be Carlisle. Come." He held his hand out to me and I took it. He led us down the stairs and I saw Carlisle in the kitchen with Esme. He came out when he heard us though.

"Hello Carlisle." I waved.

He smiled and took my other hand. "Hello Bella. How are you feeling?" He asked.

I smiled. "Still a danger magnet it seems." I shrugged. He went from carefree to concern quickly.

"What, did something happen?" He asked while looking me over quickly.

"And that was what I was going to get to next. Can we sit?" I asked. Everyone went silent but he nodded. We went to the living room and we all sat down. Edward and I were on the loveseat while everyone else was spread out.

"So, another car lost control today and Alice was next to me. Then she pulled us down and stopped the car with her bare hands." They looked like statues.

"I'm just going to come out and say it…it really doesn't matter." They were all looking at me with shock.

"You see something like that and you say it doesn't matter?" That caused Emmett to get a slap to the back of the head from Rosalie.

"Well I know you're all vampires so I really don't see how," I was cut off.

"What did you say?" Edward asked. I looked around and saw the familiar looks.

"Jeez, I thought you all would have heard that. I said," Alice cut me off this time.

"You knew and you didn't tell us. Why?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Because you didn't ask." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"That's not a question we can ask Bella." Jasper said. I nodded.

"How long have you known?" Edward asked.

I looked up as if in thought. "Since I first saw you guys in school. And I first found out about vampires the day before that." I answered truthfully. They were all shocked. "Oh and there's no need to deny it, I already got confirmation." I added.

They were silent for a while. "Why haven't you run away screaming yet?" He asked.

I looked at him. "Because I'm not afraid of you guys. And I already said I wasn't going to do that." I said. He only stared at me.

"So everything that's happened, you knew that we could hear everything you've said? And you also knew that we were way stronger than you?" Emmett asked. I nodded and he was in silence again. They all were just staring at me.

"Should I give you all a moment? You don't seem to be taking this information very well." I teased. They seemed to snap out of it.

"So you have seen red eyes before?" Edward said in a hard tone. I nodded.

"When?" He persisted.

"The same day I found out about vampires. I got this cool bite mark to remind me too." I lifted my head to show them my neck. There was a bite mark there where James bit down. They were looking at it with shock.

"How are you still a human?" Rosalie asked. I put my head back down and thought up a lie.

" _Another_ vampire came and found me. He or she must have felt pity because they sucked the venom out. And _tadah_! I'm human." It came out pretty believable. They were staring at me again and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I should go," I started to stand but Edward pulled me back down by my hand. He looked at me with pleading eyes. _How could I say no to those eyes?_ I got comfortable again and they were thawed.

"So can I ask questions now? I don't know a lot about vampires." I asked. This was going to be a long talk. _**Yes, it is.**_

 _ **So that was a long chapter. The longest yet really. I made it extra-long for the 100 reviews. But the stupid part is that I can't put it up yet because something is going on with FanFiction. This will go up whenever that gets fixed. Please review.**_

 _ **-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	16. HIM Chapter 16

_**Okay so I want to give a big thanks to Fakin'it for helping me with a few kinks in this fic. I'm hopefully going to smooth them out this chapter. So without further ado…here is the next chapter**_

 _ **(Chapter 16)**_

 **BPOV**

"Of course you can ask questions…as long as you don't mind answering a few of ours." Carlisle said wearily. I nodded eagerly and thought of the first question to ask. I turned to Edward.

"What's the real reason you don't have a bed. I know a futon when I see one." I said with narrowed eyes. He shook his head with a slight smile.

"We don't sleep love." My eyes widened.

I was at a loss for words for a moment. "Like…ever?" I had to ask for clarification.

He nodded. "Never." I blinked a few times before nodding. _Then why could I sleep?_ _ **You are special.**_ Okay then.

"Moving on from the insomnia." Emmett chuckled a bit. "Hmm…do you drink animal blood because it tastes better?" I got quite a few laughs from that. I looked at them in confusion.

"That couldn't be further from the truth." Jasper said with a hungry look in his eyes. _Or thirsty rather._ Alice put her hand on his arm before answering me.

"We choose not to hurt humans. It makes for a better conscious. Human blood is much better though." She said while continuing to rub his arm. _What? It tastes great to me._ _ **You are special.**_ Again with that answer.

"Interesting. So I'm assuming you all don't eat either." They nodded. _I could probably get a lot of answers from just asking them questions I had about myself._

"Our bodies don't need food at all." Rosalie said in a bored tone.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"We are not alive. We are frozen in place; never to age again. Never to change again." Her voice had a sad and longing edge to it. _Never changing meant…_ _ **No chance of reproduction, no hair growth, no getting old, no growing nails, being absolutely stuck the way you were when you were changed.**_ I was sat in shock for a while. That had to be…a little miserable.

I took a deep breath and decided to alter the topic a little. "So, you guys never grow older? How old does that make you guys?" I asked curiously.

"368." Carlisle said with a small smile.

"113." Esme called from beside him.

"93." Rosalie grumbled.

"Ditto!" Emmett called loudly while smiling brightly at her.

"164." Jasper said.

"107." Alice's tinkling voice called.

Edward was the only one who hesitated. He looked at me for a while before answering. "107." He said it slowly. I was already gaping so he had to have guessed I was shocked. _They were all old enough to know my great grandma! I couldn't even process who Carlisle could have known._ Eventually I closed my mouth and shook myself of the shock.

I looked to Carlisle. "By any chance…did you meet Emily Brontë?" He smiled widely and nodded. My eyes went wide again.

"Really?" He nodded again.

"What about Jane Austen?" Another nod. I sat back in amazement.

"Wow." I made an explosion motion near my head. "Mind. Blown." They chuckled at me.

"Why do you ask?" He asked curiously.

"They're the writers of two of my favorite books." Edward groaned beside me.

"I still can't believe you like Wuthering Heights." I turned to him, ready to fight for my book, but there were more pressing matters.

I just pointed a finger at him and gave him the stink eye. "We'll talk later." The one argument we had gotten in was over this book and it had ended without resolve. I was determined to make him see it my way.

I shook my hand to rid myself of the thought. "Well before _someone_ ," I peeked at Edward. "had to get their two cents in, I was asking questions." He snorted.

"Why aren't vampires just going out and flaunting that they exist?" They became serious when I asked that.

"Bella, we cannot express the importance of keeping this secret. You must promise to never tell another soul about it." Carlisle said sternly.

"Cross my heart and hope to die. I promise I'll keep this secret for the rest of my life." Edward's eyes hardened.

"Don't hope to die." I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's only a little saying that I've used since I was a kid. Anytime I was told to keep a secret, I did that. It's a habit I guess." He still huffed but said nothing.

I sighed. "Okay then, I don't hope to die. I only promise to keep the secret for life." I looked at Edward pointedly while I said it. He lips curved upwards. _Him and his stupid face._

"Can I ask why?" I asked cautiously. This question led into a lengthy discussion about the Volturi. I learned the main rule that all vampires live by and how ruthless they were. I hoped I would never have the pleasure of their presence. I also knew the risk they were taking. Humans couldn't know about vampires.

I sat back and rubbed my temples. _Talk about information overload._ "Do you need a break sweetie?" Esme asked kindly. I opened my eyes and smiled at her.

"Nah, I'm fine." I said.

"I beg to differ." Jasper said while giving me a disapproving look. I only gave him a questioning look.

"I can feel your emotions Bella. You are feeling a little stressed out and your head's throbbing a bit." He said with crossed arms. I was shocked for a second but I just smiled playfully.

"Anything else I need to know?" I asked halfheartedly.

"I can see the future based on decisions." _Now I've heard it all._ _ **You really haven't.**_

And my head was throbbing more. "Ugh, I need aspirin." I groaned. Esme was up and back with the tablets and water before I could blink. I smiled to her in thanks. I took the pills quickly and downed half of the water. After that, I put my head onto Edward's shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I have another question." I mumbled.

"You need to take time to process all of the information you've gotten." I could feel the vibrations move through him as he spoke.

"Just a couple more." I pleaded. He let out a sigh and I knew I'd won.

"Only two." He said sternly.

I nodded. "Why are you guys cold? I mean I have no problem with it, but I wanna know."

There was silence for a while. "We really don't have an answer on that." Carlisle said in frustration.

I hummed. "Maybe you're literally frozen. That would explain the hard skin too." I suggested. Edward might have been hard and cold, but he was surprisingly comfy. I burrowed into him further.

"Hmm, interesting theory." Carlisle said thoughtfully. I only shrugged. _What did I know?_

"And my final question, for now, why are you wearing a ring?" I opened my eyes and pointed to Rosalie's finger.

"We're mates and I wanted a normal wedding." She said coldly. She hadn't said a word since we talked about the Volturi and the consequences of me knowing.

I was confused again. "What," Edward shook his head.

"No, no. You only had two questions." He said with my smile. I pouted and sat up.

"Fine." My stomach decided to let everyone know that it needed sustenance. A blush covered my cheeks. _That was embarrassing._

"Oh! I have your sandwich already made for you. Come." I stood and followed her. She had a gourmet looking sandwich waiting for me on the island. It made my mouth water. My stomach growled again.

"Thank you Esme." I said gratefully before eating. It was the best sandwich I had ever had.

"Is it alright? I couldn't really taste test it so I hope it came out good." I looked at her with question in my eyes.

She waved her hand. "Food tastes like dirt to vampires." I nodded and took another bite.

"Best one I've ever had." I complimented. She beamed at me and just watched me eat. They all sort of drifted into the kitchen, except for Rosalie.

As I ate, I was questioning the voice. _What is a mate?_ _ **A mate, to a vampire, is basically the person they are made to be with. Their soul mate. Vampires only mate once and they mate for life.**_ That was good to know.

 _What are Edward and I?_ _ **You are mates.**_ My breath hitched. He was my soul mate?

 _Can mates leave each other?_ _ **They could, but it couldn't be for long. The connection is very strong. If one were to ever leave, they would both feel a pain and a longing to go back.**_

 _What happens if a mate dies?_ _ **The other would go into a state of depression and soon try to join their other half in death. The pain is unimaginable. One could try to stay alive, but that life would be miserable. A mate is basically the other half of you.**_ Well that is…intense. Edward and I were mates and meant to be together.

 _Is there anything else I should know about mates._ _ **The males tend to be very protective and possessive while females tend to be a bit jealous when they find each other. Never doubt the connection. The shock you feel when you touch Edward sometimes is the connection. It grows stronger the longer you stay with each other.**_

I hadn't realized that the sandwich had frozen halfway to my mouth. They were calling my name in concern and I shook my head. "Sorry, I just…" _Why lie to them?_ It was now known that Edward wouldn't leave because I was his mate. That explains the feelings I had towards him. I felt a hand on my shoulder and the shock was strong this time. I couldn't ignore it as I jumped with a small squeal.

Edward moved his hand away and looked at it for a second before turning back to me. "Bella, are you okay? What is wrong? Do you need anything?" It was sweet to see him caring. I shook my head with a smile.

"No, no, no. I was just getting answers." They looked at me with confusion.

"What do you mean by that Bella?" Alice asked while looking at me with confusion. I put the sandwich down and stood quickly. _I wonder how they'll react. Would Edward change how he felt…or would feel?_ I paused and turned back to them.

"Promise me that no matter what I tell you, nothing will change…much." I pleaded. They were all staring at me wide eyed. Rosalie strutted in with a glare.

"So the human has secrets. What? Did you murder someone? Do you have someone tied up in your house?" She asked with a sneer. She was acting like a…a bitch! My fists clenched in rage. I stepped up to her with my own glare.

"Keep your damn assumptions aside and let me get on with it!" I yelled angrily. Even she looked shocked when I stood up to her.

I huffed and walked outside while mumbling to myself. "Getting downgraded to _human_ because I made princess mad. That's nice…no it's great." I walked to the back yard and they followed.

I felt calm trying to poke at me but I kept my anger boiling inside of me. "Love, are you okay?" Edward asked while taking a step forward.

I looked up at him. "Oh, I'm just perfect." I snapped. I immediately regretted it. He stepped back and locked his jaw.

I sighed deeply and tangled my hands in my hair. "Okay, okay. We're here for answers and I'm giving them. I'm just gonna say it. I hear voices in my head." Silence. Carlisle had concern in his eyes now.

Rosalie growled. "Great! Of all the humans you choose, you choose the crazy one with heart problems." She was glaring at me again. Despite his anger towards me, he growled at her.

"Just shut-up for a minute!" I yelled. They turned to me.

"Let me explain this voice. It talks to me." I could see that they thought I needed mental help. _Give me something that will make them believe me._ _ **Peter. You have a gift like Peter.**_

I looked at them. "It just told me that I have a gift like someone named Peter." Jasper's eyes widened.

"How do you know about him?" I groaned in exasperation.

"I literally just told you! It tells me things if I want to know; sometimes even when I don't ask." I had their attention now.

"Okay so I lied a while ago but I'm going to explain." Now they aren't going to trust me.

"Why should we trust you?" Rosalie asked. _See._

My eyes closed and I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Rose, I consider you a friend but I'm finding the urge to slap you very tempting."

"Bella!" Esme scolded.

"You just need to get over your issue you have with me! I am going to show you all something because you obviously want proof." I was going to apologize so much when I got a handle on my anger.

Jasper put a hand out in a calming motion. "Bella, you need to calm down. This isn't good for you."

I rolled my eyes and took another step back. _No heartbeat._ And just like that, it was gone. They were looking at me with wide eyes. I raised my hands up and shook them. "No heartbeat, woah! I guess I'm dead." I said in a mocking tone.

"Wait, so you faked your death?" Emmett asked.

"What? No! Why would I do that? I didn't die but you all thought I did. I really did have no control though. I was dead in the sense of the word. No thoughts, no breathing, no heartbeat. If I could have, I would have stopped you from putting me in a casket in the first place." I explained.

"So how are you doing this now?" Carlisle asked in shock.

"I don't really know. I was kinda hoping you would." I smiled sheepishly.

"I would need more information." He said. The others were still staring at me.

I nodded. "That's expected, it's good I have more information then right?" I didn't wait for him to answer.

 _No blood._ "She doesn't smell the least bit tempting anymore." Jasper exclaimed in shock.

 _Hard skin, cold, speed, strength, hearing sight…_ I just went off listing everything. When I was done, I sat with my eyes closed. "Bella?" Edward asked in confusion. I took a deep breath and their scents hit me. I had the urge to attack but I punched it down. _These were friends! I'm not hurting them._

I was in front of him faster than he could process. "Hmm?" I hummed. He smelled better than all of them. His hand cautiously moved to cup my cheek and he recoiled in shock. He didn't feel cold that time.

Pain coursed through me as I felt him move away. My eyes snapped open and a small whimper left me. "I knew this would happen if I told you. All you guys like is the _weak, pathetic, human_! This is why I kept the secret. And now you're all going to leave! I'm just so…" I couldn't find the word to describe my anger. A loud snarl left me instead. I was a little shocked but it felt natural. They made no move to come near me. They were just staring at me. I felt like I wanted to cry and scream at the same time. Instead, I turned on my heel and ran as fast as I could.

 _ **I'm not all that happy with this. It seems like it's all over the place. Hopefully you all like it though. This isn't exactly the way I wanted her to tell them but I guess it will do. And you know I couldn't leave it without drama. Something had to happen. It all makes for the next chapter.**_

 _ **-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	17. HIM Chapter 17

_**So I'm back. I've posted this fic on my wattpad account just in case you all find it easier to use that. Go ahead and read it there if you want.**_

 _ **(Chapter 17)**_

 **BPOV**

My feet made no sound as I ran quickly through the forest. Dodging the trees was simple. Almost like it wasn't a conscious decision. My eyes burned with unshed tears as I thought about their reaction. _They just didn't do anything!_ They just stared at me like I was a freak! My anger came back and a growl left me. It also didn't help that my emotions were all over the place. I felt like I was becoming bipolar.

I just let anger sit on the surface while I pushed the sadness down. That proved to be quite a challenge but I did it eventually. Instead of dodging trees, I was knocking them over now. _If the damn trees wanted to live, they would've moved!_ I shook my head at myself. The tree wouldn't be able to move.

I ran as fast as I could for at least half an hour. The air smelled different than in Forks so I knew I had gone far out. _Canada maybe._ I slowed to a human sprint and just took in the scenery. It still amazed me, how good my vision is. Seeing every little particle of dirt. The dew on a blade of grass that was 30 feet away with perfect clarity. A sigh left me and I dropped to the ground. I didn't care about dirt getting on my clothes or in my hair. I just needed a moment to get my emotions under control.

A scream of frustration left me and I punched the ground angrily. The ground dented and trees shook with the volume of the scream. I sat there in silence for a while before dry sobs wracked through my body. _I only wanted them to accept it. I wasn't normal and they should just accept it. I thought they were friends but they just…_ my sobs increased in volume.

Eventually, I calmed down so that I was only whimpering and growling lowly. "I think I hear something!" A voice called frantically. My eyes widened when I recognized his voice. _Edward._

Fast footfalls ran towards me and I debated whether to run or not. He could have come just to rub salt on my wounds. _Or they could be coming to apologize._ I voted that out. I got up and turned to run, but I was immediately tackled down. _This isn't Edward._ My instincts kicked in and I struggled in the hold. "Calm down Bella." I immediately sobered when I realized it was Jasper.

"I'm so sorry Jasper! I didn't know it was you." He still held me to the ground. "Can I, um, get up?" He got off of me and pulled me up with his hand. He was giving me a curious look but my anger came back suddenly.

I took two large steps away from him and crossed my arms. Low growls were emanating from my chest. Before he could say anything, the rest of the family was in the clearing. My eyes lowered to the ground but my growls continued.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Esme called. She was hugging me before anyone could react.

"Esme! She is not safe right now." Jasper said in a hard tone. Carlisle even looked worried. _How am I dangerous?_ _ **You're a newborn which means you're stronger than them and more volatile.**_ _Interesting._

She didn't listen to them as she continued to hug me. My growls stopped and my arms wrapped around her tightly. The sadness was back and I was trying hard not to cry in front of them. She stroked my hair and I buried my face into her neck as a small whimper left me. "It's okay dear. Everything is fine." Her words soothed me even though I knew things weren't okay.

"No they're not. You guys are going to leave because of me." I cried as I pulled away from her.

She looked shocked. "Who said we were going anywhere?" She asked.

"You all liked me better when I was in the human form. Now that I'm like you, you won't want me anymore." I looked at the ground again.

It was silent for a while and I contemplated running. I heard Alice's gasp. "Don't you try it Isabella Marie Swan!" She said sternly. I huffed angrily. _My plan had been spoiled._

"Why did you run dear?" Esme asked softly.

I glared at the ground and kicked the dirt. "Because there was no reaction. I wanted to know you all were okay with me being this way but all you did was reject me and stare." My eyes flashed up to Edward for a millisecond before going back to the ground. He had been staring at me.

"We were shocked Bella! You can't just drop a bomb like that and not expect silence." Alice said in exasperation. She made sense but I was too stubborn to let it go.

"Well that and the fact that your eyes are weird." Rosalie slapped the back of Emmett's head. My head tilted in confusion. She rolled her eyes and threw a mirror at me. I was fascinated by how slow it seemed to be going. I knew she had thrown it with all of her force but it didn't seem like it. I caught it easily and immediately held it to my face. My eyes widened in shock.

My eyes were a mixture of colors. Red, brown, topaz, black. _What the hell?_ _ **You are special.**_ I was sick of that answer. I guess I held it too hard because it started crumbling to dust in my hands. Trying not to break it anymore, I put it on my palm and held it out to her. She took it with narrowed eyes. "So now you see why we were shocked?" Alice asked.

"I guess." She huffed.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

I shrugged. "Because I'm me." She smiled at me.

I looked up at Carlisle as he cleared his throat. "We should be headed back to Washington." _So I did go far._ _ **Canada.**_ Cool.

"Actually, do you mind if I stay here for a bit? I just want to make sure I'm not going to snap again." He nodded with a warm smile.

Esme walked to his side. "Don't stay here too long. We don't want Charlie getting worried." She said.

"That reminds me. How do you stay with him Bells?" Emmett asked curiously.

They were all shocked when I turned back into a human before their eyes. "I just change back. As long as I'm not thirsty there are no problems." I told them before walking along the path. I assumed they left so I had time to enjoy the trail alone.

There was a lot of noise if you listened hard enough. The sound of claws on wood; a bear no doubt. Scampering in the trees from the little critters. It was all so peaceful. "Hey." A squeal of fear left me. My heart was beating fast as I turned to see Edward.

"Why would you do that? That was terrifying." I scolded while attempting to shove him. He didn't move a bit.

"I apologize, love. I just couldn't stay away from you." I blushed and looked away from him.

"I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have snapped at you back at your house. That was uncalled for. I was just so angry suddenly." I explained. He shook his head with a smile.

"It's fine. It's just the newborn phase." He said.

"What's a newborn?" I asked.

"It's a new vampire. The phase lasts only a couple of years at the most. It's hard to focus on anything besides blood and they are emotionally unstable. Everyone understands." He soothed.

"Yeah well that still doesn't give me an excuse for saying what I said to Rosalie. I didn't mean it when I said I'd slap her. She was just being so…"

"Annoying, aggravating?" Edward supplied with my smile. I chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm going to have to apologize to her still. She didn't deserve that."

We walked in silence for a little while. Edward started pulling me a bit and I saw a bench on the side. He pulled me down right beside him so there was no room beside us. I shivered, but not from the cold. We were really close in this position. "Are you cold?" He asked. I shook my head and looked away to hide my blush. The blush was one thing I could live without.

He put his fingers under my chin and turned my face to his. "Don't hide your beautiful face from me." That only served to make my blush worse. I hated how much I blushed in front of him.

"May I ask you the questions now?" He asked hesitantly.

"Do you think it would be better for me to tell everyone at the same time?" I asked. He nodded with a disappointed look on his face. It was gone in a second.

"Yes, that would be much more simple."

"Can I ask more questions?" I asked with a small smile. He sighed with the roll of his eyes before nodding.

"So, how did you get changed?" He got serious then.

"It was in 1918. Carlisle found me dying of the Spanish Influenza and he changed me." He said. I did the math in my head.

"So that would mean you were born in 1901 right?" He nodded.

"What is your favorite thing about being a vampire?" I asked. He frowned.

"Running. The speed is exhilarating." I smiled.

"That is fun. It's such a wonderful experience. Every time I think I'm going to hit a tree or something, I just move out of the way like an instinct. It just…incredible." He smiled at me as I explained it.

We went into comfortable silence then. I put my head on his shoulder hesitantly. He tensed for only a second before relaxing. A sigh of content left me and I closed my eyes to just listen.

I must have fallen asleep because I was being shaken awake by Edward. "We need to go Bella. Charlie will be wondering where you are soon." I nodded but didn't move.

He smirked down at me. "Too tired to move?" I only held my arms out to him. He chuckled and crouched with his back to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he stood. My legs hooked onto his hips loosely and I was set. I felt a tremor run through him and I smirked.

"Are _you_ cold?" I teased through a giggle. He turned to meet my eyes over his shoulder.

"No, I'm quite warm actually." He teased back with a smirk. I was a little dazzled. He chuckled and started running at a human pace.

"Hey! Don't cheat me out of my vampire piggy back ride. I want to go fast." I whined. He nodded and suddenly, everything was blurring past me. I squealed happily and my legs wrapped around him fully. I pressed my face into his neck to keep the wind out of my face. He laughed happily and went faster.

We made it back to the familiar Forks area in no time. He only slowed down once we were near his house. He started walking and another gleeful laugh left me. "That was so fun! I think I prefer you running with me on your back than actually running myself." He chuckled.

He stopped to let me off but I held on tighter. "Nope. I refuse to move." I said petulantly. He only shook his head at me before walking into the door. They were all in the living room; where they had been before. I looked at Rosalie and my playful mood was gone.

"I'm sorry Rosalie. I shouldn't have said what I said to you." She nodded and I was happy to see that there was no glare there. There wasn't a smile either but it was progress.

"I'm going to drive Bella home." _What about the discussion?_ He answered my unasked question. "We can continue the conversation tomorrow." They all nodded.

Alice pulled me off of Edward's back and hugged me tightly. "Well bye Bella. We'll see you tomorrow!"

She put me down and I was immediately pulled into a bear hug. "Yeah! I have to see how you do against me in wrestling." I laughed. Edward didn't find it amusing.

"There will be no fighting." He said sternly.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Seriously? I could beat this lug in my sleep." Emmett glared at me and put me on my feet.

"Whatever pipsqueak. I'm holding you to it." He said while holding out his pinky. I rolled my eyes but connected mine with his. I could sense that Edward was sulking.

Esme came over to me next and pulled me into a motherly hug. "Don't be a stranger Bella. You are welcome to come over at any time." I nodded. As we were walking out the door I waved to everyone. They waved back in their own ways.

Edward started up the Volvo and sped away. He was still sulking but it wasn't as bad as before. I didn't want him angry at me but I didn't know what to do. With a sigh, I turned on his CD player and held my hand out to him on the center console. He didn't look at me as he laced our fingers together. I felt the shock again and I smiled as I closed my eyes.

The car ride to my house was too short in my opinion. He reluctantly let go of my hand and came to open my door. I smiled at him in thanks. He took my hand as we walked slowly to the door. "I really don't like the fact that you're going to be wrestling with Emmett." He finally told me.

I sighed with a small smile. I hugged him and his arms wrapped around me. I buried my face into his shirt and inhaled his scent. He always smelled like vanilla, man and something that was pure Edward. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." I soothed. I could see that he was still upset.

I stood on my tiptoes but I was still too short. His eyes widened. "W-what are you doing?" I had made him stutter.

I huffed. "I'm trying to kiss your cheek but you're too tall." I blushed a bit from admitting it. He chuckled and leaned down for me. I kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

"Thanks for caring even though I can handle it myself." He beamed at me.

"You're welcome." He sounded a little breathless.

He kissed my forehead and I kissed his chin. "Tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded.

"And we're still on for Saturday right?"

"Most definitely." He smiled.

He walked to his car and paused just as he was about to get in. "Arrivederci." He called with a goofy smile.

I giggled. "Ciao." I probably had the same smile. He got in and waited for me to go in. I unlocked the door and went inside. I heard the Volvo's purr as it sped away. _Oh that man would be the death of me._

I was going to go up the stairs but I heard a throat clear. "Where were you?" Charlie asked.

I turned to see him on his recliner. I kept my blush in check. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was with the Cullens. They invited me to their house and I just went." I explained.

His eyes widened. "Well…that's great. What did you do?"

"Well I got to meet Esme and Carlisle on a more personal level. We mainly just talked. She made me dinner so I'm good." I said.

He nodded. "Oh." And the conversation was over. He turned back to his football and I went up to my room. _Well that was a little weird._ I changed into sleep clothes and fell into my bed. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed it. I think I'm going to have another chapter after this to go over the second date before I move into some more interesting parts. Review and favorite.**_

 _ **-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	18. HIM Chapter 18

_**Another update. This one is just about their second date. Enjoy.**_

 _ **(Chapter 18)**_

 **BPOV**

This has to be the most stressful thing I've ever had to do.

 _What is one to wear on a second date?_ I had already been in the clothes for the first one but now was a whole different story. I actually had to choose something to wear. It was all I could think about.

 _Do I wear a dress? Nah, it's too cold around here for that. Maybe some jeans and a t-shirt? But then I might seem too casual._ UGH! My eyes went to the clock and my hands ran through my hair in frustration. I only had 36 minutes left to get ready.

I let out a scream of frustration. Charlie had gone fishing with harry and Billy so I didn't have to worry about him investigating. I started pacing and looking at all of my scattered clothes. I had already changed about three times.

When I was at 29 minutes I was really stressing. Inspiration struck then. I ran to my phone and started to dial Alice's number. I jumped in shock when I heard a knock at my window. Alice was there with a bright smile. I hurriedly opened the window and she pulled me into a hug. "Oh it feels so good to be able to see what you are doing now! You were blocked from me but now it's getting clearer." She must have noticed my impatient look because she stopped babbling and got to business.

"So Edward was a little suspicious but he doesn't know a thing. I stopped by the store and got a few things on my way." A shopping bag appeared from nowhere. She pulled out a pair of navy blue jeans, a flowing black top and a pale yellow overcoat. That was excluding the accessories and shoes.

"You didn't need to buy anything Alice. You could have just chosen something from my closet." I whined. She rolled her eyes and shoved he clothes into my arms.

"Just hurry up and get changed. You only have 25 minutes left and you haven't even got you hair done!" That got me moving. I pulled all of the clothes on quickly and hurried back to my room. I looked myself over in the mirror quickly. It was comfortable and pretty…I approve. The gold belt, necklace and earrings came next. For the sake of my heart, I didn't ask if it was real. She pulled me into a chair and I noticed the curlers already plugged in.

I couldn't tell you how Alice got my hair and makeup done in twenty minutes, but she did. When I looked in the mirror again I was shocked. She had curled my hair and pushed it over to the right; exposing my neck. The makeup was subtle but she did force me to wear light pink lipstick. I had to give it to her though, I looked awesome. "I have to go. Edward is going to be here in ten seconds." She whispered it and I nodded. After a quick hug, she was gone.

At six on the dot, there was a knock on my door. _At least he didn't come through the window._ "I'll be right down!" I called out.

"Don't run down the stairs!" He called back. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I quickly looked at myself and proceeded to walk _slowly_ down the stairs. I opened the door and he looked gorgeous. It wasn't as good as suit Edward but it was a close second. He was in a nice black dress shirt and a pair of jeans. I quickly stopped ogling him and rolled my eyes with a bright smile. "Hardy har-har." I closed and locked the door behind me.

He put his hand on my lower back to lead me to the car. "You're still breakable in your…human form." His voice wasn't the same as before. They had all been wondering why I allowed myself to get hurt instead of changing. I always gave the same answer.

"I wouldn't want to be a cheater. If I choose to stay human I'm going to live with the repercussions." He shook his head at me. Like a gentleman, he opened my door for me. I gave him a small smile before getting in. As soon as my door closed he was already buckled up.

"Showoff." I mumbled. He only smiled cheekily at me and started driving.

"Sooo…." I trailed off.

"Sooo?" He mocked.

I gave him an amused look before continuing. "What do you have planned for us today?" His smile became wicked.

"Well that would ruin it. I can't have you knowing what I'm planning." He replied.

"But Edward, I hate surprises." I pouted. He looked at me for a moment before looking back to the road with that same mischievous smile. We rode in comfortable silence until we pulled up to a dead end.

"Don't tell me a vampire got lost." I teased. He shook his head and got out. Before I could even think of opening my door, he was there. He held out his hand for me and I took it with no hesitation. We had been doing a lot of that for this whole week. After I told them, we all had gotten so much closer; especially Edward and I. He switched to have all of my classes and he walked me everywhere. We had started to talk about some more personal things but we never got into detail. I was hoping to do that today.

Once I was out and the door was closed, Edward threw me onto his back. I couldn't help but giggle at him. He wasn't as careful with me which I loved. "We're going to have to run there so it doesn't take as long." I could hear his chuckle and I hit him lightly.

"Hey, my balance isn't that bad." I defended. He only snorted before taking off. My legs wrapped tightly around him and I buried my face into his neck. I felt that familiar shock and I hummed. He let out a breath when I did, I had to restrain from smiling. It felt good to know that I affected him too.

We came to a stop and I looked up. My mouth fell open as I witnessed the most beautiful meadow ever. It was shaped as a perfect circle with trees surrounding it. The grass was shorter than the forest surrounding it so that led me to believe that someone cut it. What was also amazing was the different flowers that were around. My eyes honed in on the picnic that was set up in the center. What made it even better was that the sun was out.

I wriggled a bit to let him know that I wanted to get down. Once I was on my feet I walked to the center and just did a full circle. "This is so beautiful." I murmured.

"It is." When I looked at him he was staring at me. A blush rose to my cheeks before I could help it. I tried to take the focus off of me.

"Why are you standing over there? You're the one who's supposed to be taking me on the date." I said while holding my hand out to him. He seemed to take a deep breath before walking over to me slowly. I gasped when he came into the light. He was sparkling like his skin was made of diamonds. Well that or he spilled a tub of glitter all over his body. Either way, he was beautiful.

He took my hand and I cradled it in both of my hands to examine it. "You said you wanted to know what we did in the sun so I thought I could show you." He whispered like he would frighten me.

I looked up to him with awe. "You are amazing." I said. His body seemed to relax after hearing me say that. He pulled me down so that we were both facing each other. His eyes closed and I focused on his skin again. I moved it in every direction I could think of. I couldn't really find a pattern in the sparkles but it was still pretty.

"Does your whole body sparkle?" I asked in wonder. His eyes opened slowly and he only stared at me. I waited patiently for him to answer.

"Yes." He sounded a bit uncomfortable when answering. I nodded and played with his fingers while looking around. When I turned back to him he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Does this not bother you at all? This isn't too much?" He asked hesitantly.

I shook my head. "Hey, I'm a vampire too; I have to be able to handle it." I said with a small smile. He only smiled a little but it looked kind of forced.

"So are you going to continue with your plans for our date?" I asked. He nodded and grabbed the basket.

"I've been learning how to cook for you whenever you get hungry so I thought a picnic would be a nice way to show the recipes to you." My throat started to tighten. _He learned how to cook for me._ I had to push my feelings away for the moment. I know he's my mate, but he might not.

"Really? What did you make?" I asked excitedly.

He started pulling out several dishes that all looked like they came from a magazine. "I saw how much you liked the pasta at the restaurant so I made shrimp Alfredo. There's also garlic bread, soda and desert." He didn't pull out the desert so I was guessing it was a surprise as well. He even pulled out a glass and filled it with ginger ale. He thought of everything.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We sat and talked while I ate for hours. Once it started to get dark, Edward pulled out a multitude of candles and lit them around the blanket and meadow. He was careful to place them so none of the nature would get burned. After that we continued talking. I had learned so much about him tonight. When he was still human, all he wanted to do was be a musician but his father wanted him to be a lawyer just like him. He wouldn't tell me what he wanted most in the world but he asked me.

My knee jerk answer was to say him but I didn't think that he would react well to that. I could see how I was falling fast for him. It had nothing to do with me knowing that he was my mate. I just generally liked the person that Edward is. He could work on his self-worth but other than that he was just so lovable. So instead I just told him, "The thing I want most is…to be happy for the rest of however long I have." He nodded in agreement.

As of now, we were just lying down and watching the stars. It startled me a bit when he sat up. "Time for desert I think." I nodded and sat up as well.

"As long as it isn't my favorite ice-cream it's fine."

He paused and turned to look at me innocently. "And why can't it be the ice-cream?"

I blushed. "You know I'm not gonna say it because I refuse to admit that I have an addiction." I said without looking at him. He chuckled a bit before pulling something out. When I looked at them my mouth watered. The second best snack, after that ice cream, was chocolate covered strawberries. It was even better when I saw that the top part of the strawberry was cut off of each perfectly.

"How did you know that this was my second favorite?" I asked happily.

"Well Alice gave me a heads up to pack them before she left to go hunting earlier." Yeah _hunting_. He took the top off of the container and I started to reach for one. He shook his head and picked one up himself and held it up to my lips.

"I'm feeding you." He stated. I looked up at him and I could feel the small blush.

"I'm probably going to end up biting your fingers a lot." I warned. He said nothing as he continued to hold it up. I sighed and opened my mouth to take it. **(That's what she said. =] I'm such an immature adult. I'm just going to warn you that there is no way to make this not sound dirty)** He put it in my mouth and just as I said I would, I bit his finger.

I hummed in pleasure. _That had to be the best strawberry I've ever had._ It was juicy and so sweet. Even the chocolate was the best. I swallowed and smiled at him. "I told you." He only nodded and grabbed another one. The same thing happened and I gave him an apologetic smile as I did it.

As I started to apologize, I noticed how dark his eyes were but I decided to just wave it off. This strawberry was bigger and juice dribbled down my chin. I licked it up before it could go too far. I blinked and another one was in his hands. I looked into his eyes as I ate it. _Was he thirsty?_ _ **That is not thirst, but desire.**_ _Oh._

I pushed it to the back of my mind so I wouldn't give myself away from the smell of my arousal. He fed me another one and more juice fell. Before I could wipe it off, Edward was close to me and wiping it away for me. I couldn't hide my blush now. I was not used to Edward being this close to my face. He stayed there and looked into my eyes with those intense, dark eyes.

He moved closer, all the while, still staring at me. His eyes darted to my lips and back. He was waiting for a sign that I wanted him to kiss me. I couldn't even say I wanted him to...no, I _needed_ him to kiss me. I closed my eyes and moved forward minutely.

 **EPOV**

Seeing her eat those strawberries was torture. It was irrational for me to be jealous of a fruit but I couldn't help it. The sight of her tongue coming out to lick the juice was just so…arousing. She looked up at me as I fed her another one. She looked a bit thoughtful before it looked like she had a breakthrough. Her eyes flashed with desire for a split second before returning to normal. I would have thought I imagined it if it had not been for my vampire senses.

When I fed her another one, I couldn't help but act when the juice trailed down again. She blushed beautifully and stared into my eyes. I couldn't break the connection even if I tried. I so desperately wanted to feel her soft lips against my own; not my finger. I moved a bit closer and continued to look at her. She still seemed shocked so I looked to her lips to ask for permission. I needed something to know that she wanted me to.

The want was clear in her eyes now. Her eyes fell closed and she moved towards me. I didn't need any more encouragement as I closed my eyes as well and slowly connected my lips with hers. I couldn't hold back the groan that I released. Her lips were even softer than I had ever imagined. I pulled us both to our knees and pulled her as close to me as I could. The feeling of her warmth seeping through me was incredible. She let out a small moan and I rejoiced in the sound. It was the best sound I had ever heard.

Her fingers came up and she tangled them in my hair as she tugged minutely. Another groan left me from the feeling. That small pressure felt wonderful. She pulled away and we were both panting. She rested her forehead against mine and kept her eyes closed. "Wow." She breathed.

I couldn't help but smile at her. "Wow indeed." Her eyes opened and I could see that her eyes were glazed over. It stroked my ego to know that I did that to her.

 **BPOV**

The feeling of his lips on mine was incredible. I assumed they would be as hard as the rest of him but they weren't. They were surprisingly soft. We sat there and just stared at each other for the longest time. I couldn't take my thoughts anymore and I had to ask.

"What does this mean Edward?" I asked.

I was happy that he didn't let me go. "It means that I don't see you as a friend Bella." He said it so softly that I couldn't help but swoon.

I smiled. "That's good. I don't see you as a friend either." His smile became brighter.

I really wanted to feel his lips on mine again. It was really hard to believe that he couldn't read my mind when he always seemed to answer my unspoken pleas. "Can I kiss you again?" He asked hesitantly.

"Please…don't ask." I whispered. My eyes closed as he brought his lips to mine again. This kiss was less hesitant than before. There was more pressure and passion behind this one. My hands wrapped around his neck loosely as I just let myself go.

I moved away to breath and immediately connected my lips back with his. I didn't want it to be over. I ran my nails against his scalp and it was like a switch went off. I felt his chest rumble with a growl before his lips mauled mine. The kiss became frenzied and wild. Suddenly I was on my back on the blanket with Edward above me. He crashed his lips against mine.

It was a little shocking but I loved it. I moaned and held him to me. I was surprised when he disappeared from my grasp. My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly. I looked around in fright. _He wouldn't leave me here would he?_ I saw him near a tree. He was pinching the bridge of his nose and breathing heavily with his eyes closed. _I had pushed him too far._

"I'm sorry." I wanted to say more but I couldn't find the words. His eyes opened and they met mine. I noticed they were pitch black.

He was sitting next to me when I blinked. He took my hand in his own. "You shouldn't be apologizing Bella. I shouldn't get that carried away with you." He wasn't looking at me as he played with my fingers.

"Well you didn't see me complaining." I murmured. I immediately blushed when I saw him look at me.

"Sorry, again." I said while looking down to our connected hands. I heard him chuckle and I peeked at him. _Good, he was smiling._

"You are something else Bella." And just like that, the topic was pushed away.

We sat and talked for another hour or so before Edward stood up quickly. "Your father is going to be upset that I've kept you out this late. We should get going." I nodded and stood. I watched as he ran to blow out all of the candles. As he put out the last one, we were enveloped in darkness. I couldn't hear or see him and it frightened me.

"Edward?" I called out. I didn't get an answer. Suddenly, I was picked up from behind. A panicked scream left me. _Strong skin, no heartbeat, venom._ I changed quickly and fought my way out of their grasp. A growl left me as I turned and crouched. I immediately stopped when I saw Edward staring back at me while trying to hold in a laugh.

I stood from my crouch and pouted at him. "What the heck Edward? Why would you do that?" I asked while changing back. He came to stand right in front of me so I could see him. His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me close. I was like putty in his hands.

"I'm sorry love, it was just too perfect to resist." He was smiling brightly and I could hardly stay angry at him.

"That wasn't funny. And I couldn't see or hear you and I got…scared." I glared at him halfheartedly.

His face became more serious. He moved his forehead to mine. "I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have frightened you." He said while looking into my eyes. I was momentarily dazzled.

I sighed. "Just…don't do that again." I said. He nodded and turned to put me on his back.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

When we made it to my house around 12:06. Edward came around and opened my door for me. Instead of walking, we stood by the car. "That was fun. When is the next one planned?" I asked. He chuckled.

"So you want to go on another date. I planned for next weekend if that is agreeable with you." He sounded a little unsure.

"Of course. I don't have anything planned." He smiled. We looked at each other and we both leaned in at the same time. It was a short and chaste kiss because we both knew that Charlie was probably watching.

"Should I come in to introduce myself?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. He has access to guns and you've brought me home over two hours late. I don't want you to get shot today." He chuckled and nodded.

When we pulled away he grabbed both of my hands. "La revedere." I sighed. I really didn't want him to go.

"Farvel." I said. He kissed my forehead and I kissed his chin. I took a step back without letting go of his hands. I _really_ didn't want him to go. With a sigh I let go of his hands and walked to the door. I turned to wave at him as I opened the door. He waved back with a small smile. I went inside and closed the door behind me. I could hear the Volvo pull off as he left.

I walked into the living room where I knew Charlie was. He was sitting there with the t.v. muted. _So he had been expecting me._ "Hey dad." I greeted.

He looked at me with a frown. "What were you doing out this late?" He got straight to the point.

"I was on a date." He eyes widened.

"With who?"

"Edward Cullen." His eyes widened a little more.

"Isn't that you guy best friend you were telling me about?" He asked.

"Well he _was_ my best friend before I knew of his interest in me."

"So you two are dating?" He asked suspiciously.

I nodded and he grumbled. "Was he too scared to come in to meet me?"

"No dad. He actually wanted to come in and meet you but I didn't want him too while you had access to guns."

"I always have a gun Bells." He was looking at me skeptically.

"Well he has brought me home like, two hours late so you might have shot him if he came in." I said.

"Speaking of, what were you two doing out this late?" He sat up straighter now.

"Well, he took me out to dinner and we went to see a movie." I lied. I didn't think he would appreciate hearing that he took me into the woods.

Charlie nodded to himself. "Did you have fun?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I really did. I really like him dad." He nodded again.

"Well you should probably head to bed." He said while unmuting the t.v.

"Goodnight dad." I called as I headed up the stairs.

"Goodnight." He called back.

When I got to my room, I took a shower and changed into my tank and boy shorts. I crawled under my covers and closed my eyes with a smile. When I fell asleep, I had dreams of Edward.

 _ **Well I liked this chapter a lot. Hopefully you all did too. We're going to meet James and hes crew in the next chapter so look forward to that.**_

 _ **Show me love in the review box.**_

 _ **-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	19. SO MANY PROBLEMS

_**Well I've now come to a better understanding of how screwed I actually am when it comes to this fic. Someone helped me realize that Bella always gets her way, which isn't really fun for them. They also helped me realize that James' reaction was completely stupid on his part. Like they said, James had been killing people for over 100 years and he suddenly can't kill Bella. Yeah, that doesn't bode well. And then for him to attack outnumbered was not at all his style.**_

 _ **Going back to the Bella thing. I've now seen that Bella, indeed, does get her way a lot. She gets to be a vampire with Edward. YAY! She gets to be human for Charlie and Renee. YAY! Now I can see how wrong this is. There has to be consequences for this. Something has to go wrong. Something has to backfire. Something HAS to change. So they really opened my eyes and showed me that there were some real problems.**_

 _ **Another problem that was shown to me was how easily problems were resolved. The Bella and Mike situation. "Well a restraining order fixed everything. He's gone!" Bella and the skanks. "She embarrassed us in public. We're gone!" And then there's the question. "WHERE THE FUCK IS JACOB?!" In the regular twilight book, Jacob and Billy had come over to visit at least once. Well…where is he now?**_

 _ **You see, there are so many problems that in order to change them, I would have to start over. Well I'm a bit too bust and lazy to do that. So right now, I'm just going to keep going and try to fix all of this HEA stuff. There will still be a HEA because that's what I like. But just know, there are going to be some things that go wrong.**_

 _ **So if you hadn't noticed, chapter 19 has been taken down for me to re-write. James isn't an idiot like I wrote him to be. I've been focusing too much on the imagination land that is my head, that I've neglected all of the minds of the readers. Just introducing characters and throwing them out. I will admit though, I think that bringing them back so suddenly will also cause some critiques. "They were gone for so long and then they just come back?! WTF?!" Yeah that won't sit too well. Unless you guys want it then it's really going to have to be the same way.**_

 _ **So I have something that I need as many of you as possible to do. PM me and tell me some of the things you would like to see. Don't just review it, tell me. I'll admit it all day long, I NEED YOUR HELP! Instead of just applauding, please PM me and tell me some of the problems that you see. I don't want to be nagged at though. "You did this wrong. You did this wrong. You did this wrong. This whole chapter was a fuck up!" Yeah that isn't helpful. I can't guarantee that everything you want will be able to fit in, but at least just tell me. There are at least a 1000 of you who read so I would like a lot of PMs.**_

 _ **Thank you for taking the time to read this…at least I hope you did.**_

 _ **-Lots of Love, MissRainbow1313**_


	20. HIM Chapter 19

_**So here I am, trying to fix my screw up that I made.**_

 _ **(Chapter 19…again)**_

 **BPOV**

"I would like to meet your father today Bella." He said. I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. He seriously wanted to meet him before we went on another mystery date. I sighed and nodded. He beamed at me and I was just happy to bring this joy to his face.

"Let me just go let him know." He nodded and I jogged inside. Charlie wasn't in the living room so I chose the kitchen. He was sitting at the table and drinking a beer. Thankfully he was already done polishing his gun.

I walked over to him and leaned on the table. "I have a date with Edward today." I blurted out. He stopped his can halfway to his mouth and set it back down.

"You just went on a date last weekend." He grumbled.

"Yeah, and there's another one today. He's outside and he wants to meet you." He sat up straighter and cleared his throat.

He was silent for a while. "Alright, bring him in." He looked at his gun beside him but didn't pick it up thankfully. I nodded and went to the door. Edward was standing there with a small smile.

"He didn't go for the gun so that's a good sign." I whispered. He chuckled and took my hand. I led him back to the kitchen where Charlie was now standing. He looked from Edward to me a few times before focusing on Edward.

"Hello Chief Swan, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm just taking Bella out to play baseball with my family." He said formally. I smiled triumphantly. _So that's where we are going._ I had been bugging Edward about it since the last date.

We had actually gone to see a movie and grab something to eat. I had refused to make Edward sit through a chick flick so we settled on a scary movie. I was basically hiding in Edward's jacket the whole time. I didn't want to see it but I continued to peak every time. Edward was only watching me the whole time and chuckling every time I screamed. By the end of the movie, I was in his lap and holding onto him for dear life. He laughed at me then. He said that I could handle vampires but not a paranormal movie. He only found it hilarious. I had given him the silent treatment all the way home. He had thawed me out with a kiss and we said our goodbyes. I ended up sleeping with my lion for that whole week just to keep the nightmares away.

Edward looked at me and smiled. Charlie chuckled and we both looked at him. "Bella…playing baseball? Yeah, good luck with that." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him and waved while pulling Edward towards the door.

"Bye dad." I rushed out.

"It was nice to finally meet you Mr. Swan." I waited for dad to correct him that it was Charlie but he didn't. I only shook my head at him before closing the door behind us.

"That went well." Edward said while opening the door to the jeep. He had told me that we needed the jeep to get to the field they played in.

"Yup." I agreed. Once I was in the seat, I was completely confused with all of the seatbelts. I grabbed the one that was most like a regular seatbelt and pulled it to the closest buckle. Edward shook his head with a smile and unbuckled it.

It was embarrassing to have him buckle all of these belts. It was also a little arousing. The belts brushed over some sensitive areas if you know what I mean. Especially the one that had to go between my legs. Once they were all buckled, Edward was quick to back up and close my door. When he got in, I could see his eyes were dark. _He could smell me._ Ugh, this was going to be an awkward ride.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It only took around twenty minutes to get to the field. I saw all of the Cullens warming up and flipping bats. Edward got out and opened my door for me. I pushed the button and all of the buckles unlatched. "This is much easier to get out of than to get into." I took his outstretched hand and he helped me to the ground.

He pulled a hat from nowhere and put it on for me. It was good that I had chosen a simple pony tail for this date. He had told me to dress comfortable so I was in a hoodie and a pair of jeans. "Since when do vampires play baseball?" I asked as he was fixing my hair.

"Well it's an American pastime and a thunderstorm is the only time we can play." He explained. I nodded. It made sense that they needed thunder. They were strong and it was guaranteed to make a lot of noise when they hit the ball, especially since they had aluminum bats.

We walked to the family and Esme immediately came to envelop me in a hug. "It's good to see you again dear. We need an umpire." She said while pulling me away from Edward.

"She thinks we cheat." Emmett told me with a boyish grin.

"No, I know you cheat." Esme replied.

She put me at home base. "Just call 'em as you see 'em Bella." I nodded and the game was about to start. The teams were Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie on one, and Emmett, Carlisle and Alice on another. Carlisle was first to bat and Jasper was the pitcher.

The first sound of thunder was heard and the game started. Jasper threw the ball at a speed so fast that I couldn't see it. All I saw was Carlisle swing the bat and start running. Edward went after the ball and I watched anxiously as Carlisle was passing the bases. Just when Carlisle was about to touch home base, Esme crouched and a ball appeared in her hand. She touched it to the base about a second before Carlisle could touch it.

They both looked up to me for my answer. "Sorry Carlisle, you're out." He nodded and stood.

"Come on Bells! I'm supposed to be your favorite." Emmett whined. I looked at him with a smile.

"I won't cheat for you Emmy." He glared playfully at me and I glared right back.

The game continued and the other team was at bat now. Edward was batting and he winked at me before he got ready. That caused me to blush a bit.

"Hey! How is that fair. He's distracting her!" Emmett called out. I laughed and shook my head. Alice threw the ball and he hit it as hard as he could. He took off and I was looking forward to the home run that I knew was going to happen.

Surprise flooded me when Emmett climbed the tree and caught the ball. Edward stopped running to glare at him. Emmett only laughed and threw the ball back to Alice. I smiled encouragingly at Edward and he smiled my favorite smile back.

Jasper was about to bat next when Alice froze. "Stop!" She yelled. Edward was immediately by my side. He lifted me a bit to get to Alice quicker. Everyone was surrounding her to try and figure out what was happening.

"They were going to pass by but they heard us playing." Alice said in a panic.

"Bella, we have to go." Edward took my hand and started to lead me away.

"It's too late. They'll be here any second now." Alice warned.

Edward looked into my eyes and I could see the self-hate in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Bella."

I put my hand on his cheek. "Don't worry Edward; I can protect myself if I need to." I said softly. He nodded and pulled me behind him. They had all formed a semi-circle around me.

"Stay behind me." He ordered. I nodded and held his hand as tightly as I could.

 _Good hearing._ I wanted to be able to hear everything. I could hear them running towards us until they stopped. I started to peak around Edward but Jasper shook his head at me. I sighed and stood perfectly still behind Edward. "Hello, I am Laurent; this is Victoria and this is James." His voice sounded foreign.

Carlisle took a step forward and I got a little glimpse of them. My blood went cold when I saw a familiar face. I hid behind Edward before they could notice me. One of the men there was the same vampire that changed me. I started trembling behind Edward and he gripped my hand tighter. I hugged myself to his back and tried to control my breathing. Just seeing him again brought irrational fear to my body.

Jasper glanced at me and I could feel calm trying to seep its way into me. It made me less irrational but I was still insanely scared. "Hello. I am Carlisle and this is my family. This is Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and Edward." Carlisle greeted. It wasn't the same warm voice that I was used to but I guess it could still be considered nice.

"Well we were just passing by when we heard you all playing. So…what do you say? Can we join you?" Laurent asked. _Please say no. Please say no._

"Come on, just one game." He persisted.

I heard Carlisle sigh. _No!_ "I guess that is acceptable. A few of us were just getting ready to leave." My trembling calmed down some.

I heard something cutting through the air quickly and I assumed it was the ball. "I'm the one with the wicked curve ball." It must have been the woman.

"I think we can handle that." Jasper said in a forced playful tone. Emmett laughed and I saw them walk away. The family was dispersing but Edward stood and stared at something…or someone. I pulled on his hand impatiently and he moved to walk away…which left me in the monster's view.

His eyes widened for a brief second before a wicked smile took over his features. Edward was immediately by my side again. The whole family came back as well. "I knew that scent was familiar." He said while taking a deep breath. "You smell just as delectable as you did before." That caused Edward and my family to crouch. They followed suit. Me…I was standing there and trembling like a scared little baby.

He was staring intently at me. "But you're still human. I would have thought you would have changed. But here you stand a human." His voice sent chills down my spine. Edward growled again and the, monster who I assumed was James, looked from him to me a couple of times.

"And you have a mate as well! Oh how good things are going for you!" He said it in a mocking tone. His eyes glanced over my family and he stopped on Alice for a moment. His eyes flashed with something close to recognition.

The dark skinned man that I now knew was Laurent spoke. "We can see we are unwelcome here. We shall go now." He slowly stood from his crouch and put his arms out in a submissive gesture. He started to back away but James and Victoria stayed for a while. They were both looking at me with those creepy red eyes.

"James, Victoria." Laurent said in a pointed tone. They stayed for a second longer before standing from their crouches.

James sent a chilling smile my way. "See you soon Bella." _He knows my name._ They all then turned and ran back the way they came. My family stayed in the same position for at least a minute before going into action.

Rosalie and Emmett went to get everything gathered up while the rest of the family was giving me worried looks. "He was the one that changed you?" Jasper asked. I managed to nod minutely. They looked at each other and sighed. Edward had me in his arms and in the passenger seat in no time. I was buckled securely much quicker than last time, I noticed. _Something to remember._

He was in the driver's seat and he had the car started. We pulled out of the field in no time. I calmed down when we got further from the field. I turned to look at him and I noticed that his hands were gripping the steering wheel much tighter than he should have. "You're going to break the steering wheel if you don't let up." My voice was close to being normal. His hands loosened their grip but he still looked angry.

I looked out the window and saw the leaving Forks sign. "Edward? Where are we going?" I asked in surprise.

"I'm getting you out of here. This isn't a safe place for you." He said in a hard tone. My eyes widened.

"We can't do that!" I yelled in shock.

"We have to Bella. You don't understand. James is a tracker and his hunt is obsession. He won't stop until he gets you. The only way to keep you safe is to take you away somewhere." I could almost see his stress.

"No, we can't! Charlie is there and he can't protect himself! James is a monster and he'll hurt him!" I was near hysterical.

"It doesn't matter!" He yelled; his frustration finally reaching a boiling point. I was momentarily shocked into silence. This was the first time I had heard him yell.

"Just let me get you somewhere safe first, alright?" He said in a softer tone.

My worries came back to me. "I can't. Charlie is important. If he was killed because of me…I couldn't handle it. We need to go back Edward. We can think of some other way to handle James but I need Charlie to be safe first. I'll go wherever you want after we get him safe. Just please!" I was close to tears.

His jaw was clenched. Suddenly the car turned abruptly and we were speeding back the way we came. I relaxed some and sat back in my seat.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

He parked the jeep around the corner and turned to me. "You have five minutes to get everything you need. I'll be in your room helping you. You have to say whatever needs to be said for him to let you leave." He said in a stern tone. I knew not to argue with him. I nodded and I pushed the button to my seatbelt.

He was at my door when I opened it and he helped me down. He ran me to the door and sat me on my feet. He was about to go when I grabbed his arm. He turned to me. "We need a reason for me leaving. Just roll with me here." I said hurriedly. He nodded. I gave him a hurried kiss which he returned. I pulled away abruptly and slapped him. That got me the shocked look I needed.

I turned on my heel and went inside. Thankfully the door was unlocked. "I'm done Edward! Leave me alone!" I made sure to slam the door on his face for good measure. Charlie came running from the living room. I started stomping up the stairs.

"What's going on here?" He asked worriedly.

"I need to go." I made sure my voice was angry. He started to follow me up the stairs.

"What happened?" He asked. I didn't answer.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked sternly.

I got to my room and slammed the door. Edward was there, stuffing clothes into a suitcase. I went to my drawer and grabbed underwear and bras. I stuffed them in as well; not really caring if they matched or not. "Sorry about that." I whispered in apology. He only nodded. Dad knocked again and I closed my eyes for a second. I was going to have to say something to get him to stay here. Edward zipped the suitcase up and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be down in the truck." I nodded and he disappeared through the window. I grabbed a smaller bag to get personal supplies. I opened the door and slammed it back. Charlie was there with worry all over his face. I went to the bathroom without meeting his eyes.

"No he didn't hurt me. I broke up with him." I offered. I didn't want him thinking ill of Edward. I started grabbing deodorant, soap, lotion, pads, just different things for this trip.

"I thought you were crazy about him." He sounded confused.

I didn't know how to respond so I went back to my room to grab some more spare items like my wallet and phone before going back to the bathroom to see if I missed anything. "I just need to go to Jacksonville with mom to clear my head." I said while heading down the stairs.

"It's the middle of the night Bella! Sleep on it and if you still want to go in the morning I'll drive you." He offered. I closed my eyes for a moment. I really hated having to do this to him.

"No, I want to drive." I said. My hand was on the doorknob when he spoke again.

"Look, I know I don't do much with you and I'm not around much, but I can try. Just please don't go. I just got you back." My heart broke a little when I heard his wavering voice.

I turned to him. "You've done absolutely nothing wrong dad. I just need to do this. I can't stay here anymore. Just let me do this." I looked at him once more before opening the door and running to the jeep that was magically there. _Hopefully that'll still do the trick._ _ **It did.**_

I started the jeep and pulled away from his house. I could perfectly see the image of heartbreak on his face over and over again. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I drove. My vision was starting to get blurry. Something hit the door to the jeep and I jumped in fright. I calmed down when I saw it was only Edward. "It worked; the tracker is following us now." He must have noticed my tears. "Why don't you let me drive?" I scooched over and he got in and took the wheel. There was no console so that made it easier.

We were silent for a while. "His face was so heartbroken. I know he tries so hard to be a good dad. I couldn't hurt him." The tears actually fell.

His hand grabbed my own and he squeezed as tightly as he dared. "It will be alright." He soothed.

Something jumped on the bed of the jeep and I couldn't help but let out a scared scream. Edward frowned with a sigh. "That's just Emmett. Alice is in the other jeep behind us." I turned and saw that he was correct. I calmed and settled in for the drive.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

When we got to the Cullen's house, we rushed inside. Carlisle greeted us and we all went to the garage. **(No Laurent because who cares)** Everyone was there getting things ready. The garage looked more like a bomb shelter that anything.

Alice's eyes went blank for a second before she looked at Edward. "That won't work. He knows you won't leave her. We can take her." I hated when they did that. It made me feel left out.

He looked at her for a second before nodding. He went into another bag he packed and grabbed two jackets. He tossed one to Esme and then Rosalie. "Esme Rosalie, could you put these on. I need you two to help me leave a trail." Edward said in a rush.

"Why? What's she to me?" Almost everyone paused to look at her. I was too stressed to handle her bull right now. I walked over to her and away from the car that Alice was about to get me into.

"Rosalie, you have a problem with me and I get that. But now is not the time for you to be stressing it. Right now I need your help and I acting like this isn't helping the situation. So for this one time, would you shut the hell up and do what you're asked?" I wondered idly what I must look like. Red eyes with tears brimming to fall and chest heaving in suppressed anger. I was seriously under stress and I didn't have time for Rosalie to start acting like a brat.

Everyone turned to look at me. Rosalie and I were having an intense stare down. "Now I don't know what your problem is but just for this one time, forget it and help me. You can go back to disliking me all you want after this but just not today." I said. We looked at each other for a while longer before she huffed and stood from the counter.

"Fine." And then she was out of my sight. I groaned in frustration and went back to the car. I opened the door and got in. Alice and Jasper were in the front seats in a flash.

Edward came to my window. His hand stroked my cheek and I leaned into it. "After everything calms down, I'm going to come and get you. After that we're going to go somewhere, just me and you." That sounded nice.

"You are my life now Bella." My eyes widened and I searched his. He was being dead serious. Before I could answer, the garage door opened and Alice peeled out of there along with Emmett and Carlisle. I was speechless. _Had he accepted that we were mates now?_ Alice whispered something to Jasper and suddenly I felt tired. Within minutes, I was asleep.

 _ **So I ended up sticking with the regular plot with a few changes in the end. But I promise you, things will not go the same way. I hope you liked the change, if you didn't PM me and tell me what could have changed.**_

 _ **When I first started writing the part where Bella leaves Charlie, I had planned on her saying the same thing but I did find it a bit harsh. So I just decided on her leaving on a lighter note. A little side thing that I'm going to tell you is that when I first wrote her going out to the car I had her going to her truck that she had in the original series. It dawned on me afterwards that she never had her truck in the first place so I had to change it to the jeep. Of course there are problems with this but I had no other options. Charlie could wonder where she got that jeep from but let's pretend that he was too heartbroken to notice alright?**_

 _ **-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	21. HIM Chapter 20

_**Well yeah I've been gone for a while but I'm updating again. So here is chapter 20.**_

 _ **(Chapter 20)**_

 **BPOV**

I was woken up by the feeling of a cold finger poking me. I kept my eyes closed. I was still tired. "Come on Bella, I heard your heart speed up." Damn Alice. I stopped my heartbeat just to spite her.

"Ha, ha. You're so funny Bella." She said dryly. I opened my eyes finally and blinked away the sleep. I looked around and saw that we were at a hotel.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're in Phoenix. Jasper's in the hotel making a reservation." I nodded and got out of the car. I stretched my aching muscles and cracked my neck. Sleeping in a car was not the best. We walked inside just as Jasper got a key from the woman's hand. He had all of our luggage near him and I idly thought about how that would have looked to everyone around. One man carrying at least six bags of luggage. _Way to be discreet._

He picked up the bags again and waited for us to follow him. "You know, I really have to go to the bathroom. I'll be quick." They nodded and I speed walked to the bathrooms that was in the lobby. Thankfully there was an empty stall. I finished quickly and washed my hands. They were there waiting and I followed them to our room.

It was a separate bedroom room and I was thankful for that. The whole room looked pretty comfortable in general but I knew I was going to be moping in my room for most of the time. I missed Edward more than ever. His last words were just bouncing in my head. I'm pretty sure that meant he accepted our bond.

My mind just flitted through all of our time together. I finally came to a conclusion that I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed yet. _I love Edward._ It could seem a little weird considering that we had only known each other, but I can't help the way I feel. That conclusion only made me miss him more.

"Are you alright Bella?" Jasper asked. I jumped in surprise. I had forgotten that we were standing in the living room.

I blinked a few times. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I just want to lie down for a while." They nodded and I went to my room. I dropped my bags down and fell to the bed. _Can't time go any faster?_

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

I must have dozed off again because it looked later in the day. I got up and went out to the main room. Alice and Jasper looked away from the t.v. to me. "Hey sleepy head. There's takeout in the kitchen for you." Alice said in her normal, cheerful self.

"Thanks." I said as I went into the kitchen. I opened the top of the container and saw she had gotten me Chinese; a favorite of mine. I dug in and was finished within 20 minutes. I don't understand how I got that hungry. Sleeping wasn't that tiring.

When I threw away my container I went into the living room and sat in the recliner to watch t.v. with them. I had no idea what was going on but I watched. It was an older show that was silent. I liked classic books but I could never get into the silent films. They weren't my thing. I stayed and watched with them so I didn't have to be alone.

About half an hour later, Alice gasped and froze. Jasper was immediately holding her hand. "Alice, what is it?" He asked in concern.

"The tracker…he just changed course." My eyes widened. I stood and went to stand by the table in front of her.

"Where does it take him Alice?" Jasper asked while taking out a pencil and paper and placing them in her hands.

She started sketching quickly and I stared at the picture. It was starting to look like the old ballet studio that I went to when I was younger. "That place looks familiar." They both looked up at me in surprise.

"What do you mean? You've been here before?" Alice asked.

"Well it could be. It's just my old ballet studio here had an arch like that. I know a lot of ballet studios have arches but that just looks like the one I went to when I was a kid." I rambled a bit but stopped myself.

"It's fine. Was your old studio here in phoenix?" Jasper asked. I nodded and they looked at each other. My phone vibrated and I pulled it from my pocket. Edward's name flashed on the screen and I went to my room to take it.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked. _Please don't let anyone be hurt._

"We've lost the tracker. The woman is still in the area. Rosalie and Esme have gone to protect your father." I wondered how much of a fight Rosalie put up. Either way I would have to thank her.

"Yeah, Alice just had a vision about it." He was silent for a second.

"I'm coming to get you. You and I are going to just go somewhere…alone where I can protect you and keep you safe." He said. I wanted to question that but I kept silent. I'm sure a group of eight would be better than two.

"Okay. When should you be here?" I asked. I cleared my throat when I heard the almost imperceptible whine. I could feel myself blush when I heard Alice's slight laughter. _If she heard it then I know he had to hear it._

"Don't worry. We should arrive in about an hour or two." There was a smile in his voice. I nodded to myself. It would be dark by that time but at least it was relatively soon.

"Okay. I'll be waiting." I said with a smile.

"I…I'll see you soon." He said with a sigh.

I wanted to tell him that I loved him but I didn't want to creep him out. We hung up and I took a deep breath. Well I guess I could start getting the small things I had unpacked together. "Bella, you might want to shower before you pack up or else you won't get the chance later." Alice called to me. I smiled to myself as I went into the bathroom.

Once I had my shower…well my hour soak in the tub, I got dressed in a pair of shorts and a light top. I started packing everything up when my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was from home. I answered with a sigh. "Hello?" I didn't want to assume it was mom because if it was Phil I would feel a bit awkward.

"Bella! Bella! Bella where are you?" Mom's frantic voice filled the line.

My eyes widened when I heard her frantic tone. _What could have happened?_ _ **James.**_ "What do you want?" I asked angrily.

There was a small rustling sound before a laugh came through the phone. "Oh, you figured that out quickly. It was really too easy to find out your information. Your mother here puts up a pretty good fight. She returned home after she got a worried call from your father. You know she smells almost as good as you." I heard him growl and my mother's pleas.

"Don't touch her!" I growled.

"You can still save her. All you have to do is get away from those friends of yours. How about this? You trade your life for hers. It's simple, really." Warning bells were going off in my head but my mother didn't deserve to be in this.

"Where should I meet you?" I asked through my teeth.

"Hmm, how about your old ballet studio. And I'll know if you bring any one of your…protectors along. Your mother would pay the price for that." And he hung up. I put the phone back in my pocket and took a deep breath. Things just got all the more complicated.

I opened the door and saw that Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be seen. There was a not on the table.

 _Gone to check out. Meet us there.  
-Jasper_

This made it all the more easier. I quickly ran out of the door and to an elevator. Once I reached the lobby, I could see Alice and Jasper at the checkout. I kept my head down and made my way back to the bathroom. There was a window in the stall that I could climb out of. One stall was open and I quickly went in. The window opened easily and I slipped out. Thankfully the window was hidden from the public so no one could see me climbing out. _That would have been weird._ There was a cab waiting out front with someone getting out. I quickly went to the cab and hopped in the back seat.

"Do you know where Mimi's ballet studio is?" I asked. He nodded and started the car. I released a sigh of relief once I was away from them. I wasn't an idiot though. I knew that they would find me. I also knew that Edward was going to be pissed once he found me.

Going after James alone was a very stupid thing to do, I know that. I wasn't trained in combat at all and he probably had centuries of practice. The odds were not at all in my favor. My brain was being won out by my emotions though. He had my mother and I had to save her no matter what the cost. I asked the voice in my head and fighting strategies filled my head. I absorbed as much of the information as I could but there were no guarantees that all of it was retained.

Once I pulled up to the studio, I handed the drive 30 dollars and told him to keep the change. He left me on the curb and I was completely alone. I took a deep breath and exhaled. The one thing that I did have going for me was the element of surprise. James didn't know about my ability. Maybe catching him off guard would give me the jump I needed to kill him.

I opened the doors and walked in slowly. All of the lights were out and only the light from the moon illuminated the studio. There was nothing around from what I could see. _He is planning something._

"Bella? Bella, is that you?" I heard her voice.

"Mom?" I ran to the doors directly in front of me and flung them open. My mouth fell open in shock when I saw a t.v. playing a clip from when I was younger. _It was all a trick._

I heard his sadistic laughter and turned around. He was standing about 10 feet away from me. "That's my favorite part. You were a stubborn child, weren't you?" He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me into the wall. I heard him inhale deeply.

"She wasn't even here." I said angrily. I should have known this was all a game. How stupid could I be?

I kind of blanked him out for a while. When I came back to, he was pointing a camera at me. "And…action." He said while pressing record. _What was the point of recording me? He had perfect memory._

"Oh…this will break Edward's little heart." My eyes went to his in complete rage.

"Edward had nothing to do with this!" I yelled while pushing against him. He pushed me back.

"Oh but he does. His rage will make for a more interesting game in his futile attempt to protect you. And let's continue." He moved away to film again. My rage reached its limit.

"First you trick me with my mother not being here. And now you threaten Edward. Oh you are really pissing me off." I said while glaring at him. He only smirked in amusement.

"So the human has a little backbone. You dare stand up to a vampire; someone over two times stronger than you?" He asked in amusement. _Now was the time._

"Yes, I dare." I changed quickly and pushed him off of me. He flew into the window which caused it to break. He looked at me in shock before that turned into a glare.

"I knew it. Something was off about your reaction. You have a little gift. Well now my plans are ruined." He hissed as he charged at me. I ducked under him and kicked his legs from underneath him. He recovered quickly and threw me into one of the pillars. It cracked with the force but I barely felt it. I pushed off of the pillar to throw myself at him. He fell and started to flip us. I got my hands around his neck and used our momentum to slam him into the ground. His neck cracked and I saw that he was stunned for a moment.

I put my foot on his shoulder and pulled on his arm with all of my might. It came off with a sickening snap and he screamed in agony. A red haze clouded my vision and I lost it. It was like I was enjoying his screams. All I felt was my body moving and the growls coming from my throat. My vision came back to me and I saw him looking at me with fright in his eyes. Both his arms, one leg, a chunk of his neck and some of his hair were missing now. I could feel a couple of stings on my body but other than that I was relatively unharmed. I looked him in the eyes. "Now you will never be able to harm my family or my mate, ever again." Before he could make another sound, I twisted his neck off. I dropped it to the ground and took a step back. _I killed him._ He was really gone.

I put my head on my knees and took deep breaths. It was amazing that he was gone but just the fact that I had killed a man was bugging me. I heard footsteps coming towards me but I already knew who it was. They all came in and there was absolute silence. "Damn…this place is fucked up." Of course it was Emmett who broke the silence. I looked up and took a look around. Mirrors were broken, sections of the floor were missing, one pillar was completely collapsed, two other windows were broken and there were dents in the wall. _I did that?_ _ **Yes.**_

I stood and I could feel pieces of debris fall from me. I shook out my hair and pieces of glass and floor came out. _So he threw me into a window or mirror and dragged me along the floor._ That was my conclusion. I turned to my family and saw that Esme and Rose weren't here. "I…I don't really know how I did that." I said with a sheepish smile.

Jasper and Emmett started gathering the broken floorboards to make a fire. Carlisle, Edward and Alice came over to me. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" Edward asked with irritation in his tone. I looked down to my feet. I felt scolded.

"Edward, I thought he had Renee. Besides I am capable of handling things like this." I said while gesturing to Jasper and Emmett throwing James' remains in the fire.

He sighed. "It was still dangerous." He said with a small smile. He came over to me and I threw my arms around him. I hugged him as tightly as I could. I really missed him.

"Um Bella, you're a lot stronger than me right now." He said in a strained voice. I let up on my hold and smiled at him.

"Sorry, I'm not used to the strength control yet." I apologized. He only smiled back down at me.

Carlisle took a step towards us. "Sorry to interrupt. Bella, were you bitten?" That brought my attention back to my stinging. I hissed and pulled away from Edward. There was a bite on my wrist and one on my lower leg.

"Yeah. There's one on my wrist and one on my left lower leg." He looked at them and frowned.

"They must sting? Would you…" Edward cut him off.

"Do you want me to suck the venom out to make the sting go away?" He asked while looking at me. I nodded and he grabbed my wrist first. His teeth punctured through and it only hurt a little. He stayed there for a few seconds before moving to my leg. He crouched down and I lifted my leg to help me. I felt the same sensation and the sting was gone.

"Thank you." He smiled and pulled me to his side.

Jasper and Emmett came over to us. "We should get out of here. The building is going to collapse." Jasper commented. We nodded and ran out to Emmett's jeep that was waiting. Alice was in the middle with Jasper while Edward and I were in the back. She turned around completely to glare at me.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? You just never come back and leave Jasper and I there waiting." She huffed. I looked at her sheepishly.

"I'm really sorry Alice. He said that he had my mother and it was all just a trick. I couldn't hear that it was a fake." I apologized. She sighed and the glare was gone.

"It's fine. I just want you to know how unbelievably stupid that was."

"Yes, that wasn't the best decision." Jasper added.

"Definitely not." Edward said from my side.

I huffed and looked at my lap. _I didn't really need all of them saying what I did was stupid because I already knew._ "Hey give her a break. She did singlehandedly kill an experienced vampire with no training." I smiled to myself. Emmett said the right things sometimes.

"Yes, that was quite a feat. Do you know how you did it?" Jasper asked while turning to look at me.

"Well first I asked the voice to help with techniques and pictures filled my head. But all of that was virtually useless since I kind of blanked out. Everything went red and when I came back, he was missing almost all of his limbs and was looking at me like I was the devil." I shrugged.

"What'd he say to piss you off that much Bella Bean?" Emmett asked while turning to me as well. I looked away in embarrassment. I didn't like all of the attention. I shook my head in refusal. That would be too embarrassing to answer.

I could already tell Emmett was about to bug me for answers. Before he could start though, Alice got a wicked smile and I looked at her. "That's fine Bella. We can just watch the video." My eyes widened and I shook my head. I had forgotten about the camera honestly.

"Oh no Bella. You can't have it both ways. We are watching that video and that's final." I started to bare my teeth at her but I stopped myself and gave her and apologetic smile. I changed back to my human form.

"It's best for me to stay like this so I don't accidentally snap." I explained. She smiled at me and turned around to talk to Jasper.

Edward nuzzled my cheek and I looked at him. He was smiling my smile and I couldn't help but smile back at him. I buried my head into his chest. "I missed you." I mumbled. It had only been a day but it was true. I couldn't imagine him being gone for months at a time.

He kissed the top of my head. "I missed you too love." He replied. He just hugged me to him and I was content to just lie there for the rest of my life.

 _ **Well this chapter wasn't the best but I was determined to get a chapter out. I plan to have a little short of them watching the video as the next chapter, another date between Edward and Bella for the next, and then go to the prom for the one after that. That way I'm moving fast but not too fast.**_

 _ **Hopefully you enjoy it. Give me some feedback.**_

 _ **-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	22. HIM Chapter 21

_***Hides behind Edward* "You can't hide forever. I think you need to face the consequences love." He says. My mouth goes dry as he suddenly runs away and leaves me to face all of you. *Scratches neck***_

 _ **Well hasn't it been a long time. Almost a month I would say. I can't apologize enough to you all for how sorry I am. Writer's block is a bitch you know. I have a specific kind of writers block though. It's like I can't find any ideas for a certain fic but then I find a written fic from ages ago and suddenly find ideas. And it's crazy because I know half of them won't even get published but I still choose to write for them.**_

 _ **But now I'm back and ready to write again. Hopefully the ideas keep coming to me so I can get updates to you guys more frequently. I wouldn't be surprised if any of you have actually given up on this fic entirely. But for those who have stayed, I am thankful. I already said in the last update that this was only going to be a short chapter describing them watching the video and I'm kind of feeling bad that it's only going to be a short update even though I have been gone for such a long time. *Sigh* The drawbacks of being a sporadic updater.**_

 _ **BUT, now that I'm back I'm going to try to get myself reacquainted. I've recently gained a big liking towards OUAT (Once Upon A Time) fanfictions and I've started on another website. I know it's kind of messed up that I can start a new story but not update this one, I know. But like I said specific case of writer 's block. If you guys want to check it out it out, it's on a website called quotev. I think that's where I'm going to post all my fics that aren't Twilight related. It's under my same name just in case you were wondering. I really like that website because it allows you to add photos to help give the reader a bit of an insight on what the author wants you to see. You can also add hyperlinks to words IN the actual story so the reader can see as they read. I know that kind of takes away the greatness of imagination but I love getting the visuals (especially since they allow you to link gifs as well0.**_

 _ **But I just love...sorry. I'm rambling right now aren't I? I apologize for taking up your precious time and stalling. It's just been so long and I wat to tell you all so much. I guess I could stretch out the information over the next few updates. So for now, please enjoy the first update in what feels like forever.**_

 _ **Just an FYI: This whole rambling thing already took up about 500 words, just if you were curious.**_

 _ **(Chapter 21)**_

 **BPOV**

Edward and I stayed in our little comfortable bubble for the whole ride. The car was silent but no one seemed uncomfortable. Well…they might have been talking but I was just too blissed out to notice. It was just something about Edward that made him so nice to lie against despite his cool temperatures and hard skin.

He rubbed his hand on my back in a soothing manner and I sighed against him while nuzzling further into him. My eyes had been closed since he first pulled me to him. I had really missed him for the short day that we had been apart. It was like there was an empty part inside of me that was filled as soon as I saw him again. The feeling was not one that I liked at all.

I was startled when Emmett spoke. "Hey lovebirds! It's time for you all to get out of the car now." He said in a teasing tone. They were all already out of the car and waiting on us. Edward seemed to be startled as well. _How had we not noticed them all getting out?_

I frowned at him a little while unbuckling myself and opening the door. Edward frowned at that. I only rolled my eyes while giving him a playful smile. _He couldn't open every door._ He got out quickly and was by my side instantly. I smiled when he took my hand in his. I intertwined our fingers and leaned into him happily.

Emmett scowled at us. "You guys make me sick." I could tell he was only joking but I glared at him.

"Oh leave them alone Emmett. You guys make us sick with your secret trips to the janitor's closet at school." Alice said with a wide smirk on her face. My nose scrunched at that.

"Yeah, I'd rather not have been reminded of that." I said with a mock gag. I had my hearing and sight enhanced just to get my mind off of the boring trig lecture that we had to sit through. I was surprised and disgusted to hear Em and Rosalie having sex. That was the last time I kept the enhanced hearing up at school.

We all laughed. When we calmed down, Carlisle raised an eyebrow at him in questioning. Emmett averted his eyes and looked towards the house. "Coming Rose!" He called while running into the house. I snickered at his lame excuse to try and get out of his predicament.

We all walked in after him. My nerves immediately relaxed immensely. It felt nice to be back here. Jasper gave me a small smile and I assumed it was my emotions. I returned it and went to the living room. Esme was there and I smiled at her. She immediately came and wrapped me in a hug. "Oh dear I was so worried about you! I'm so glad you're alright." She said happily. I squeezed her a bit tighter before letting go.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." I apologized grimly. She nodded and led me over to the couch. She sat next to me while Edward sat on my other side. The whole family seemed to gather in the living room and I knew what was happening.

"Time for the video!" Alice said gleefully while leaving a re-appearing with a cord in her hand. I groaned and sunk further into the comfortable cushions of the couch.

"What video?" Rosalie asked curiously. I looked to see her on the loveseat; curled up with Emmett.

He answered her. "Only what is bound to be the most epic video of the century. Bells here killed James singlehandedly." I looked down when I felt her and Esme's eyes on me.

"Really?' Esme asked in shock. He must have nodded.

"The camera was recording the entire time and it caught the entire thing. Now shush, it's starting." Alice said as she ran to sit next to Jasper. She was practically bouncing with energy. I looked up with a huff. Edward pulled me closer to his side and I calmed again. _What could be so bad about the video?_

" _Aaand action."_ I heard his voice and my face filled the screen. I immediately scowled. _That was not a flattering camera angle for me._

" _Oh…this will break little Edward's heart."_ I could see my face morph into one of anger.

" _Edward has nothing to do with this!"_ I yelled. I could feel Edward tense a bit when he saw James push me back.

" _Oh but he does. His rage will make for a more interesting game in his futile attempt to protect you. And let's continue."_ Edward pulled me even tighter against him. I molded into him. I could tell he just needed the comfort my presence brought him.

"Ooh, I can tell the good part is coming up." Emmet said in excitement. He was shushed by Alice.

My face showed only controlled rage. _"First you trick me with my mother not being here. And now you threaten Edward. Oh you are really pissing me off."_ Emmett laughed along with Jasper. I only stared forward and ignored Edward's stare."

" _So the human has a little backbone. You dare stand up to a vampire; someone over two times stronger than you?"_

The rage on my face showed clearly. _"Yes, I dare."_ I could see the quick change from human to vampire. It showed me kick him and the camera dropped. It tumbled a few times before landing across the room. It was only a guess but I was pretty sure since it got us both in the shot.

"How convenient that the camera lands on the right side and has a great view." I sarcastically said. I got a few smiles before everyone was absorbed in the t.v. once again.

James glared harshly. _"I knew it. Something was off about your reaction. You have a little gift. Well now my plans are ruined." He hissed and charged at me. I ducked under him and kicked his legs which caused him to fall. He got up quickly and grabbed ahold of my arm before throwing me. I hit one of the pillars, which cracked with the force of my blow._ Edward stiffened by my side.

 _I threw myself at him. We both fell and I got my hands around his neck. He was slammed to the ground which caused his neck to crack. My foot then went to his shoulder and my hand grabbed his arm._ "Ooh! Go Bella!" I looked at Emmett to see that he was basically leaning off the chair with his excitement. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the screen.

I heard his scream of agony and realized that I had missed his arm being ripped off. "And this is where I blacked out." I commented. They all looked at me briefly before paying attention to the screen.

 _Í threw the appendage across the room and shattering glass was heard. I then grabbed him up by his other arm and threw him into yet another window with a growl. He glared at me. "You bitch! You'll pay for that." He hissed._ I could feel Edward's chest rumble a bit. It was like a growl was building up. I put my hand over his own that was around me. I absentmindedly played with his fingers while watching the fight in interest.

 _An evil like laugh left me. "Actions are better than words." I taunted. He glared and ran at me. We were a flurry of movement; both of us trying to hit an opens spot on the other but getting deflected each time. He seemed to find one before I did. His teeth suddenly snapped at my wrist and I hissed in pain. I looked down to the bite mark before glaring at him. He used my small distraction to come at me again. He got his arms around my neck before slamming me into the ground just as I had done him. He moved his foot onto my chest and used his other foot and only arm to keep me pinned._

" _Just think of how tortured Edward will be when he comes and finds your ashes lying here on the ground. He'll be devastated. How fun it will be to see his anger when he tries to avenge you." James smirked while getting close to my face._ I felt the rumbling again. I didn't need Jasper or the voice in my head to know he was pissed. I was surprised when he brought me to his lap and hugged his arms around me. Esme gave me a slight smile before turning back to the screen.

"He's made a mistake. He got too cocky." Jasper commented with a calculating look on his face. I looked back to the screen.

My face looked murderous. _"I warned you." I hissed lowly. My knee came up and hit him as hard as I could where the sun don't shine. He had left himself exposed to an attack._ I could see Emmett wince from the corner of my eye. _What was it with guys and all the pain when it came to their nuts? It couldn't hurt that much…right?_ _ **Yes, it actually does.**_

 _James moved away in pain and I stood. I kicked him into the wall and it made a deep dent. I stalked closer to him as he extracted himself. "Leave him out of it." I snarled. James smirked while circling me. I mocked his movement._

" _Oh, did I hit a soft spot?" He asked tauntingly. I only growled in warning before charging at him. He dodged and caught me by my neck. He ran me into the ground which caused quite a few floorboards to come up. Before I could react he was throwing me into a window outside of the camera's view._

 _James smirked evilly. "Look at you getting all protective. Hmm, maybe even after this we could go after him as well. It would be nice to bring him close to death and then leave him so he couldn't be with you in death. That would be torture." An animalistic roar left me as I attacked him faster that I could process. I hit him with a few good punches that left his face cracked._

 _I slammed him into another pillar that broke with my force. "I said leave him out of this damnit! You will not be getting the chance to touch him at all!" I yelled in his face. He pushed me off of him but I immediately came back at him. I pretended t charge at him, but instead I did a spin kick and he hit the ground. I was immediately on him and pulling off his leg. As I did, he bit into my left leg. I growled and threw him into the wall again._

 _He got up with one leg and bared his teeth at me. "And why should I listen to you newborn? You're below me. Nothing you sat\y or do will keep me from getting to your precious…" I ran at him and held him against the wall with his feet not touching the ground. My face was close to his as I spoke._

" _YOU WILL NEVER GET TO HIM OR MY FAMILY! YOU WONT HAVE THE CHANCE TO HURT HIM AFTER TODAY! YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON MY MATE!"_ My voice even caused me to shiver. _That couldn't be me. It sounds so…dark._ I could feel Edward's eyes bore into me but I pretended not to notice. He's probably surprised that I called him my mate.

 _His arms started to reach for me but I was faster than him. I grabbed it and slammed him into the ground repeatedly. My eyes had gone a pitch black. "Son of a bitch! How dare you even think of causing my family pain? How about I cause you the same fucking pain that you were gonna cause them?"_ I was aware that I had more sets of eyes on me as I winced a bit. I rarely, if ever, cursed. The words sounded so foreign to me.

I guess I was slamming him so hard that I ripped it from his body. _The momentum threw him across the ground which made more of the floorboards come up. A dark laugh came from me as I stalked towards him yet again. "Look at you James, you're powerless. You're done. Nothing or no one can save you now." I moved quickly so that I was in his face. "You're at my mercy." It came out gleefully._

"Woah." I heard Emmett murmur. _My hand went to his hair as I pulled him towards a mirror. Pieces fell out as I dragged him. He was kicking his other foot uselessly._

 _I stopped him in front of one. "Look at yourself James. I'm sure you would have left me like this and slowly tortured me just for your fucking enjoyment. Yes…you would have, I know it. I should kill you slowly…_ My eyes widened at myself. _What the hell was I saying?!_ This was so out of character. I could feel guilt fill me when I saw Esme look at me from the corner of my eye. _They must think I'm terrible._

"… _but I won't. You're lucky that I won't stoop down to your level." I snarled while slamming him into the mirror. It shattered around us. He bared hiss teeth at me._

" _Am I supposed to thank you? You're nothing but a little newborn who has to hide behind her coven to do everything for her. You're pathetic and naïve. You're going to just wait for your family to get here so they can do the dirty work for you." He hissed. I gave him an evil smile and laugh._

" _I don't need them to kill you James." The smile was wiped off of my face as I growled. Suddenly, my teeth bit into his neck and he screamed in pain. When I pulled away, I spit out the chunk that I had just ripped out. Venom poured out of the wound._

 _His face was filled with fear as he looked at me. I pulled him just a tad bit closer. "Now you'll never be able to hurt my family or my mate, ever again." I pulled him away from the mirror to twist his neck off. I dropped his body tot the ground and stepped back. I crouched and put my head on my knees. My breaths were heavy and labored as I sat there._ Just as footsteps were heard, the camera was picked up. I got a flash of spiky black hair before the screen went black. We were all in silence for a long time. I cover my face with my hair as I blushed.

"That was…something." I mumbled awkwardly without looking at them.

"It was awesome!" Emmett yelled while punching the air in excitement. I rolled my eyes behind my curtain.

"No, it was dark and…terrible. I seem like a bloody monster!" I cried .

Edward pulled me impossibly closer and buried his head into my hair. "You're not a monster." He said firmly. I didn't really believe him after what I had just seen.

I felt calm enter me and looked to Jasper. "You did what you had to do to protect yourself. Your emotions got the better of you due to you being a newborn. Don't feel bad." I got other encouraging nods and sighed.

Rosalie spoke. "Well I have to say I'm impressed. You stood up for the family like a champ." I was surprised and a bit confused. Her mood swings were so confusing. At one point she's nice and then the next she's all bitchy. I nodded hesitantly before looking at Emmett who was laughing.

"I know to stay away from Ed now. Every time we wrestle I'll have to watch out for Bella coming for me. I know never to get on your bad side anymore." He teased. My blush spread like wildfire. _I'm probably never going to live this down._ Edward held me gently to him and held my hand tightly with his. I peeked at him. His face was soft and I could see an emotion in his eyes that made my heart do flips. I had hope that it was the on I was thinking…love.

 _ **So it actually turned out being longer than I thought it would. I'm just glad that I cot the chapter out. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. See ya!**_

 _ **-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	23. HIM Chapter 22

_**YES! My inspiration has returned. All I can think about is this fic now. I'm enjoying the little path that I seem to be going on. I still have no idea where the hell I'm going with this but…it's going somewhere. (That was a big help wasn't it?) Well I'm not going to be doing all of that rambling again. I'll leave you all to read in peace.**_

 _ **(Chapter 22)**_

 **BPOV**

After that night it was like Rosalie held a new respect for me. She wasn't bitchy…well not _as_ much as before. We were on good terms. She had even told me to call her Rose. It was still awkward around her but we could at least hold conversation.

Thankfully no one else acted differently towards me…that's a lie. Edward did start acting different. It was a good different though. It was like all of his feelings for me were out there for me to see. He was even more caring than before. It was a feat that I thought to be impossible, but apparently it wasn't for him. We were now the 'it' couple at school. Before his emotions were only kept for only the family to see, now it was like he didn't care who saw. It gave me even more hope that he loved me. I refused to ask the voice. If I did and it turned out he didn't I'd be devastated. So I decided to just let the chips fall as they may and continue on with our happy lives.

Oh, another thing. I was officially grounded for life. Charlie was royally pissed and, even though he didn't want me to see it, hurt. My leaving like that had hurt him. The guilt that I felt about it was terrible. I flat out refuse to return to him the night we got back. There was no way I would be able to bare seeing his face. So the Cullens let me stay that night with them. I stayed that night wrapped comfortably in Edward's arms on his couch. There was no bed, to which Edward seemed to be upset about. It really didn't matter where I slept to me. I decided that his arms were the next best thing though. He might have been a little hard but his presence soothed me to sleep.

So instead of trying to fight against my punishment, I agreed with no protest. He was a little disturbed with my agreeance but he said nothing about it. My new schedule was fairly simple: Go to school, come _straight_ home, do homework, make dinner, sit and watch t.v. with Charlie for a bit, go to sleep. The only time that I actually had any fun in the day was when I got to see Edward at school and the other Cullens of course. Due to my grounding, I didn't get to see them as often as I used to; Edward especially. When Charlie found out that we were together again he was a bit pissed. He didn't like the fact that we broke up one day and then were back together the next. So he was even stricter when it came to seeing Edward. There was a little protest about that but I decided to let it go. He couldn't keep me from him for forever.

Now today marked the one month point of my punishment. "Bells." Charlie called from downstairs. I put the marker in the book I was reading and jogged down the stairs. He was sitting in his recliner with the sound muted. I took this as a sign that he wanted to talk about something and sat on the couch.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You've been following all of these rules perfectly. Why aren't you…I don't know, protesting?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You actually want me to get a tantrum about this?" He sighed and rubbed his moustache.

"No. It's just making me feel like I'm punishing you for nothing."

I shook my head. "I put you through hell. I understand what I did was wrong and I'm paying the price for it."

He groaned. "No you're not. You're not grounded anymore." My eyes widened. _Okayyyy…_

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Are you saying that you want to be punished?" I quickly shook my head.

"No, I'm just curious."

"How about we just say I had a change of heart." He said with a small smile. I returned it and sat there with him for a while. He chuckled at me and I looked at him.

"You should go over to the Cullens'. I know you want to." I rolled my eyes at him and stood.

"Thanks dad." He only nodded before unmuting his game. That was the signal that the conversation was over. With a smile, I ran up the stairs to get to my phone.

 _Bella: Guess what._

It was only a few seconds before I got a reply.

 _Edward: What?_

 _Bella: I'm no longer grounded. I'm now a free woman._

 _Edward: Congratulations. How about we celebrate?_

 _Bella: What'd you have in mind?_

 _Edward: How about dinner?_

 _Bella: I want to spend my first free day doing something together. I don't want to just have you sit there._

 _Edward: Alright then. Dress comfortable and I'll be there to pick you up in thirty minutes._

 _Bella: You didn't tell me where we were going._

 _Edward: I'm perfectly aware._

 _Bella: What's with all of our dates being surprises?_

 _Edward: 29 and ticking love._

I smiled at my phone. Even though I hated surprises I was starting to enjoy his. I ran to my closet to pick out an outfit. Thankfully one was already made. One day Alice had insisted that I turn all of my clothing into ready-made outfits to wear. So now my closet was filled with outfit upon outfit. There were at least two outfits that I didn't see before and I knew I only had Alice to blame. _I can't spend time dwelling on this right now._ My eyes quickly skimmed over the outfits until I chose the one that looked most like me.

It was a light denim shirt with the sleeves rolled up. It looked like it would come all the way down to about midway down my butt. There was a pair of smooth, black, skinny jeans to pair with it. They didn't have the look of jeans, but Alice insisted they were. Fearing another lecture about clothes I just accepted it. I decided I could pair it with my black and white high tops. I grabbed everything and hurriedly put it on. I felt as if it was just a tad bit bland as it was now. Going back to my closet, I spotted a blue ribbon with white polka dots. I grabbed it and went to the mirror to do my hair. My hair was straightened and curled at the tips. After that was done, I put the ribbon on and tied a bow so that it was at the top of my head.

There was a knock on the door and I looked at myself quickly. _Not bad at all Swan._ I smiled to myself as I bounded down the stairs. "I'm going out dad." I called to him as I passed the living room. There was a knowing smirk on his face when I looked at him.

"Have fun. Don't do what I wouldn't do." He called back.

"Will do chief." I smiled as I opened the door. Edward was waiting there with his crooked smile. My eyes widened as I looked him over. He didn't look as dressed up as he usually did. He was in a white t-shirt with 'New York City' printed on it. Instead of his regular dress pants or jeans, he was in a pair of black sweatpants with white drawstrings. His shoes weren't as professional, a pair of sneakers with blue shoe strings. He also had two bands on each wrist and a beanie that covered most of his hair. To sum it all up, Edward looked like a normal human.

I closed and locked the door before greeting him. "Woah! You look…like Alice didn't dress you." I said with a bright smile. He rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead. His hand grabbed mine and I laced our fingers together.

"That's because she didn't. If I took something that she purchased I would be extremely overdressed for where we are going." We started walking slowly towards his car.

I looked at him with a pleading expression. "Please tell me where we are going this one time!" I begged. He smiled at me and shook his head. I pouted as he opened the door for me. When I got in he leaned on the door while looking at me.

"I promise you that you will enjoy where we're going." I still wasn't satisfied. He sighed and got in the driver's seat. He turned towards me and I looked at him.

"How about we make a deal? I'll tell you where we're going on our next date if…you allow me to buy you two gifts. You'll have to accept them without complaint." His eyes were shining with mirth. My immediate reaction was to decline but I stopped myself. _It did have its perk._

"Deal." We both smiled widely at each other as we started the car. We sat in comfortable silence as he drove to our destination. _I wonder what he's going to buy me._ I gave an internal sigh. I've already agreed though so I really don't have a choice.

The car stopped and I looked up. My eyes widened and a huge smile came to my face. We were at the huge carnival that was going on in Seattle. "Woah! Really?" I looked at him with pure glee. He chuckled at my excitement and moved to open my door. I was basically bouncing with excitement.

"You've told me about your love of carnivals so I decided to bring you here." He said with a soft smile. If Jasper were here he would probably be vibrating with my excitement. My hand grabbed his and I started pulling him towards the ticket booth.

"Well let's hurry and go." I said impatiently. He chuckled at me and pulled me into his side. I relaxed a bit as we walked towards the entrance. He payed for our entrance tickets and then we finally got inside. There was a multitude of children but there were adults and couples as well which made me more relaxed. When Edward was paying for our bands I just looked around in wonder. There were so many different rides that I hadn't seen before.

I felt something wrapping around my wrist and I looked at Edward. He smiled and took my hand again as we started towards the main park. "So, where are we to go first love?" He asked. I looked around yet again to determine the perfect spot. I heard a snap and quickly looked at Edward. He was looking at a couple taking photos. Oh. For a second I thought he had taken a picture of me.

"How about that one. The bungee one." He nodded and we walked towards it. A groan left me when I saw the line. It wrapped around the whole attraction due to the fact that only two people could go at a time.

I turned to him with a sigh. "We might as well go to another one. The line is too long." He smiled and shook his head.

"Well it's going to be like that at every ride. That's why I got the exclusive bands that let you skip the lines." He held up my wrist and I read it. My smile widened as I saw it was true.

"Well then let's go get on the ride." I pulled us eagerly to the front and we showed off our bands. There were a few protests but I was too excited. The man nodded with a fake smile. _He looks bored as hell._ We got in the seats next to each other and I noticed the camera. It was probably there to capture my reaction on tape. The man buckled us in securely before going to the controls.

Edward held his hand out for me to take and I did immediately. I looked up and saw how far up it was and paled a bit. It was higher than I first thought. "Don't worry love. This will be fun." Edward said while squeezing my hand tighter. I nodded and took a deep breath. All of the air left me in a small scream as we shot up suddenly. My hand had his in a death hold. He was laughing at me as I sat there in a panic. _Who would ever want to do this?_ I thought to myself as I screamed again. Edward's hand gripped mine tighter and I could hear his laughing.

"Open your eyes love!" He yelled over the wind. I did so hesitantly and regretted it. We were upside down and headed towards the ground. A scream wanted to come from my throat but I held it in. I took deep, calming breaths as I tried to center myself. _I'm a freaking vampire for crying out loud! Why am I scared of this?_ And just like that, I was calming down.

My head turned towards Edward and he was smiling at me. I move our joined hands to hit his chest with a playful glare. He only laughed harder. "Your face." He said in between chuckles. I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless. The ride bounced a few more times before we eventually stopped. My hair was all over the place and in my face. I smiled widely at him as I was unbuckled.

Edward was let out after me and he hugged me to his side. "That is something I'll never forget." I could see the mirth in his eyes.

"Literally." I giggled. It was his turn to roll his eyes. He led us to the small booth attached and I groaned. _He was buying the video._ I frowned the entire time while Edward just smirked as he held up the small disk. My moods were lifted again though when he moved my hair out of the way and pecked my lips. My smiled returned then.

"So…where to next love?" He asked. I smiled and started to drag him towards another ride that interested me. It was a roller coaster this time. I turned towards him just as I saw him snap a photo. I blinked a few times before shaking my head at him. _Today I didn't care._ Instead of overreacting, I just pulled him even more. I could almost feel his smile. _Now off to the rides we go._

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We stayed in that fair for hours. I had tasted so many fried things that I knew I was going to hate myself in the morning. It just all sounded so weird. _I mean how could you even fry Kool Aid? Or ice cream for that matter._ The best had been the fried Oreos and the funnel cake. Edward only watched me enjoy them with a soft smile. Oh, he took a picture too. He had been doing it all night. At random points in time he would just take pictures of me. Sometimes I indulged him and made silly faces. At one point he had taken a video of me making a silly face. In my defense, I thought he was taking a picture. All of it was in good fun though and I actually enjoyed it.

When I looked at Edward he was already looking at me. "Where to now love?" He asked. I looked around while biting my lip. We had basically ridden almost every ride in the park. I shrugged in indecision while looking at our cart of goods. Edward had insisted that we play some of the normal games as well. We did end up playing but it turned into a competition between the both of us. Of course he won most of them but that was only because I let him. Although if he asked, I never said anything. We had won so many stuffed animals, it wasn't even funny. Edward played games and won me the biggest prize he could each time. Now my lion would have a rainbow ape and a panda as its companion, along with other smaller ones.

"We still haven't gone on one." He took our joined hands and pointed to the Ferris wheel. We got there quickly and the line was fairly short. Since it had gotten dark, most of the children had left which only left couples and teens out. We were led into a blue seat that had enough room to hold all of our gadgets in it. The door closed and we started moving slowly upwards. Edward pulled me into his side like he had been doing for most of the day. I was a little confused as to why he wanted to be so close all of a sudden.

My body relaxed against him as I just looked around the park. "Today has been the most fun I've had in ages. Thank you for bringing me here Edward." I said softly while looking up at him. He made a humming noise and hugged me a little closer.

We sat there in silence, just enjoying each other's company. After a few minutes, I felt the ride stop and my eyes opened. "Why are we stopped?" I asked him curiously.

"Look." He pointed up to my right. I looked and saw a firework about to go off.

It did and my eyes widened. _'Bella'_. I looked at Edward and he was just hiding a smile while looking forward. _I have a feeling he planned this._ _ **He did. It's all for you.**_ Well I hadn't heard that voice in a while. I shook it from my head as I continued to watch.

' _You are the most incredible and beautiful woman that I have ever met. No one compares to you. You shine brighter than the stars above'_. There was an image of a star that came next. _'You are my life, my soul, my heart, and there is no one else that I could imagine myself falling in love with'_. A heart came next and my mouth fell open. _Did he just…no way. I must have misread._

My head snapped up to Edward to see him looking down at me with nothing but admiration and love in his eyes. My breath hitched as I stared at him. "Seriously?" I asked. He nodded and pulled me to his lap.

His eyes were intense as he stared into my eyes. "I love you Isabella Swan; with all that's left of my heart. You are the one for me; my mate." He said it so softly that I swooned. Never in my life had my heart felt as it did in this moment. It just felt so much bigger than it once had if that was possible.

I beamed at him. "I love you too Edward…so much." He beamed back and moved his lips to mine. The kiss was slow and sensual. Our mouths just moved together perfectly in languid motions. Neither of us was in a hurry to end it. We spent the rest of the ride just making out on the Ferris wheel. I actually felt like the teenager that I was in that moment.

 **EPOV** _ **(Haven't seen one of these in a while)**_

 _She loves me! She really said she loved me!_ The excitement and utter happiness that was running through me was unbelievable. Never in my entire 107 years of living had I felt this way. All of my self-loathing and hatred just flew out of the window; leaving me completely blissed out.

We sat on the ride, making out like hormonal teenagers. I couldn't find myself to be bothered with it though. I was too happy to care at the moment. When we finally pulled away from each other we looked at each other. Her eyes were shining as she beamed up at me. I was sure that my smile looked silly in return. _Bella, she's my everything. I can't believe this beautiful creature is mine._ Yes, mine. It felt wonderful to finally be able to call her mine. She buried her face into my neck and let out a content sigh.

"I love you." She mumbled. I shivered at the feeling of her lips at my neck. She would never know the full extent of how she affected me.

I kissed the top of her head and rested my own atop of hers. "Just as I love you." I would never tire of telling her those few words. So simple, yet they had so much meaning. She sighed happily and I could feel a small vibration coming from her. I chuckled when I realized what it was.

"You're purring love." The sound sparked a mixture of emotions. The first was calming, the second was content, and the last was desire. That sound was strangely erotic. I had heard my other family members purr a few times but I never thought that the sound could be so pleasing.

She only gave a small smile. "I guess I am." She yawned abruptly and I could see her falling asleep. I smiled and shook my head. _Bedtime for the human._

 **BPOV**

I couldn't keep my eyes open for the entire car ride home. The feeling just snuck up on me out of nowhere. All of a sudden it was just too hard for me to keep my eyes open.

The next time I woke was to the feeling of Edward shaking me gently. I looked up to see him standing outside my door with a soft smile. I gave a tired smile back as I let him help me to my feet. He had all of my stuff in a bag that he had purchased and in his other hand. We got to the door and stood facing each other. "Don't go. Stay." I pleaded tiredly. I wasn't intending on anything naughty happening, though I wasn't opposed to it, I just didn't want to let him go.

He seemed to think about it before nodding. "I'll go drive my car home and be back as soon as possible." He gave me a chaste peck on the lips and handed me the bag.

"I love you." He said it with a big smile. I returned it.

"I love you too." I was relieved that I didn't have to censor myself from saying that anymore. I watched him go to his car before going inside. I could hear Charlie's snores so I knew we had to have been out late. I walked quietly upstairs before shutting my door.

After putting all of my things down carefully, I grabbed my tank top and shorts and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and changed. My hair was thrown into a messy bun before I went back to my room. Edward was lounging there with a t-shirt and sweatpants while looking at me. I gave him a smile before joining him on the bed. I shuffled as close as I could to him and relaxed on his chest. My tiredness returned and my eyes were suddenly heavy. "Goodnight my love." I heard him whisper just before the darkness took over.

 _ **I LOVE (get it) this chapter. I just felt that they should go to the fair for a date. That is always a fun place to go just to embrace your inner child. I personally love them.**_

 _ **So next is the prom. My mind is just buzzing with ideas for how that's going to turn out. I have a poll set up for those who want to vote. It starts as 9:00pm right now and ends at 9:00am on Saturday (14**_ _ **th**_ _ **). You can vote at this link here:**_

 _ **http : goo . gl / FGFnW4**_

 _ **Just remove all of the spaces and you should be fine. Please review and let me know. I've already voted just to check and it works. So please give me your feedback and let me know.**_

 _ **Oh, I almost forgot. I have the outfits for their date on my polyvore if you want to see it. It's the same name as here.**_

 _ **-Lots of love, MissRainbow13**_


	24. HIM Chapter 23

**_Well I'm going to start with this…the poll ended in a tie. I only had five people vote. I was hoping for more but it's too late now. The tie was between a lemon or a lime. I'm going to have you all wait and read to see what I chose cause I'm evil like that._**

 ** _(Chapter 22)_**

 **BPOV**

"Why can't I just wear converse under here? You won't even be able to see my shoes that much." I complained as Rose was doing my hair. Alice stood from looking through her shoes and glared at me.

"Because Bella, you always need to look good for yourself if no one else. You're going to wear heels with this dress." She said with finality. I huffed with a frown.

"I don't even think I'm going to be this dressed up for my own wedding." I grumbled. Her eyes went wide.

"You most certainly will! There is no way that you'll be going to your own wedding looking normal. Your wedding day should be the one day that you go all out." She said seriously. I nodded with a sigh.

"Well this seems like too much for a high school prom Alice." I said while looking at my already done makeup. She had given me smoky cat eyes, eye shadow, mascara, lipstick and even drawn on my eyebrows a bit. I had to admit that I did look good, but it was too much.

She huffed and went back to looking at the multitude of heels she had. "It's perfect. Stop whining." She grumbled. I smirked and rolled my eyes. I knew I wasn't going to persuade her but it was always worth it to try. Irritating her was fun as well.

We were all silent for a while until Alice squealed. "I found the perfect pair. They'll match perfectly." She squealed while running out of the room and reappearing with the dress. I had been forbidden to see it. All I knew was that our theme was Vegas. If I knew Alice at all, she went all out with this.

"I'm finished." Rose said while moving her hands to her sides. My hair was straightened and the front of my hair was rolled up in a cute ball shape. **(Search Karmen for reference)** It was simple but a bit provocative at the same time. I smiled at her through the mirror.

"Thanks Rose." She gave a small smile in return and left to get herself ready. I stood in my robe and turned to Alice. She had the dress unzipped and in her hands. My eyes widened at it. It was sparkly silver with a slit in the side. The slit would probably show all the way up to my upper thigh.

My head immediately started shaking. That dress was too much. She nodded with a pleading expression. "Come on Bella. The theme is Vegas and this would look so good on you."

"But it shows off so much Alice. I'm not cure about it." I said while gesturing to my leg.

She came to stand next to me and whispered in my ear. "Edward would _love_ it. He just might like it a little more than he should if you know what I mean." I looked at her and she had a huge smile on her face. She knew that adding that last part got me.

I glared at her and held out my hand. "Give me the damn dress." She squealed and gave it to me. I rolled my eyes at her and took off the robe. Let's not mention the skimpy underwear she forced me into. I put the dress on; being careful of my hair. As soon as it was on, Alice was squealing again. I could feel the breeze on my back and I turned in the mirror.

"How am I supposed to wear a bra with this?" I asked while looking at her. She only smiled brighter and I sighed. _I'm not going to be wearing a bra._ I looked myself over again and shrugged. _Not bad._

"Ooh, wait. Put on the heels." She said while appearing in front of me with black pumps. I grabbed them and slipped them on. They were a perfect fit. I gave her an accusatory glare and she only smiled innocently. She probably had stuff specifically for me here. **_She does._** I knew it.

I stood and felt taller. Going to the mirror again, I looked at myself. They did tie everything together. I moved my leg out of the slit and saw all of my leg exposed. It looked seductive. I looked at myself for a while longer before a smirk came to my face. I really did look good. "I knew you would like it! Now all you need to do is add the earrings and the bangles and you'll be finished. I need to get ready. Be at the stairs in ten minutes." She said before ghosting to her room. I was now in the guest room alone. I did as Alice said and nodded to myself. This wasn't so bad anymore.

After the ten minutes passed I went to the top of the stairs. Alice and Rose were already waiting there with smiles on their faces. Rose was in a red dress that came mid-thigh and showed off her cleavage. Alice was in a light pink dress that was a mermaid wrap with an open back. They were both beautiful. "You're coming down last since you're new to this. Just wait ten seconds and then follow after me." I nodded. Rose went down first. Alice waited a while before following. I did the same and took a deep breath before following her. They were all there waiting and I blushed. My eyes found Edward's and he was gaping at me. I'm talking open mouth, wide eyes and everything. Emmett wolf whistled which caused my blush to worsen.

I looked Edward over and sighed mentally. He looked fine as hell in a suit. I'm guessing it was Armani. It hugged him nicely and just made him look older than what he looked like. He could pass for Carlisle's age. He held his hand out for me and I took it thankfully. "You are…breathtaking." He breathed. I was pulled into his side and a picture was taken. I looked up and saw Esme beaming. "You all look amazing." She said happily. I smiled back. We all got together to take a few photos.

After that, we said goodbye to Esme and Carlisle and went outside. There was a sleek white limo there and I rolled my eyes. "You seriously went all out with this Alice." I sighed. She shrugged and nudged me.

"This is your first prom, I had to." She said like that made everything better. I nudged her back with a small smirk. She smiled back as we all piled into the limo.

The ride there was filled with mindless chatter. It was fun to talk with them all. The limo stopped and the door was opened. Edward got out first and held his hand out for me. I smiled as I took it. We waited for the rest of them to get out. As we were walking towards the entrance I noticed the pictures that were going to be taken. Childish excitement filled me suddenly. Jasper looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I'm getting a feeling from you Bella. What are you thinking?" He asked.

Alice went blank for a second before beaming at me. I saw Edward smile as well. He must have read her mind when she had the vision. "I just thought we should take different pictures. Everyone always stands straight and hugs or something for their photo. Why not do something different?" I said excitedly. Emmett beamed.

"I'm with you B. Let's go babe." Rose rolled her eyes at her husband but went with him regardless. Alice and Jasper followed after them. I watched Emmett and Rose pose for their picture. Emmett held Rose as she leaned back so her leg was high up and her head almost touched the ground. She had her arm around his neck for support as she smiled into the camera. Emmett did the same and the girl snapped the picture with a smile of her own. They both stood up straight and waited for us.

Alice and Jasper went next. Jasper stood with his legs slightly spread. I laughed when Alice went to the ground between his legs. Jasper made it look as if he was shrugging and Alice was there with her head resting on her hand. The girl laughed as well when she took the picture. Jasper pulled Alice up and they smirked at us while going to stand next to Em And Rose. "Beat that you two." Em called.

I looked to Edward and he looked at me. "We have to beat them." He smirked at my determination and nodded. We went up and got ready. I threw my leg up and Edward caught it. It showed off the slit in my dress. I put my hand on my hip and gave a sort of sneer with my eyebrows raised. Edward pointed to me and I saw the open-mouthed; suggestive look he gave the camera. She snapped the photo and I couldn't help but burst out in laughter. Edward chuckled as well while letting my leg go.

"Your face…was awesome." I giggled. He smiled and led us over to the other Cullens. Emmett was guffawing while the rest were chuckling.

"You win." Alice said after she finished her laughter. I nodded smugly which caused them to laugh again. We all went inside and I looked around. It looked like a casino. There were slot machines, poker tables, even a bar that was serving soft drinks and punch. It was amazing.

As soon as we entered, I was ambushed. Angela came over to me and started pulling me off somewhere. "Come on, let's dance." She said with excitement. I looked back to the Cullens and they were shewing me off. I gave Edward an apologetic smile. I was supposed to be here with him. He gave me a dazzling smile in return before turning to his family. Angela dragged me over to our small group of friends. It was me, Angie, Ben, Makayla, and her boyfriend Thomas. Eric was busy at the DJ booth. They were the only friends, besides the Cullens, that I needed.

They smiled at me in greeting. _Stitches by Shawn Mendes_ started playing and Angie pulled me off to the dance floor. Makayla followed us there. We started dancing without a care and laughing. _Who knew dancing could be fun?_ I laughed gleefully when I came to a conclusion. "You know I feel like if Eric put on some salsa music I could kill it in this dress." I said while salsa dancing playfully. We all laughed and continued dancing for a few more songs.

After a while, both of their boyfriends came and stole them from me. They looked at me and I could see they were about to come back. I shook my head and gave them a thumbs up. They finally stopped worrying about me and went to dance with their dates. With the shake of my head, I went to the bar to get something to drink. Tyler was the 'bartender' there. "Hey Bella. What can I get you?" He asked.

"Hey Tyler. I'll have the punch. That's what people drink at prom right?" He chuckled and went to get my drink. It didn't take long and I thanked him. I took a sip and looked at the cup. The punch tasted different than what I was used to but it was good. I downed it and got another. _What made this so good?_ _ **It was spiked.**_ I immediately stopped drinking but it was too late. I had already finished the second one. My hand was itching to run through my hair but Alice would kill me if I messed it up.

My eyes scanned the crowd until I saw my family. I went over to them and they were all just sitting there and looking in different directions. I snickered to myself as I walked over to them. Jasper was actually the first to notice me. The rest followed after. "You guys look like statues." I commented. They all immediately relaxed and tried to look normal.

"So you're done dancing with the humans?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"But I needed to tell you something. I drank the punch and…" Emmett started laughing before I could finish. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"How'd you enjoy it?" He asked through laughs. I looked at him for a second before my eyes went wide. I pointed at him accusingly.

"You're the one who spiked it aren't you?" I hissed in a whisper.

He raised his hand. "Guilty as charged." The rest of the Cullens glared at him. Alice and Rose hit him in his head. They were all surprised when I did the same.

"What the hell Bells?" He asked while rubbing his head.

I put my face in my hands and groaned. "I downed like two full cups of that stuff." He was silent for a second before laughing again. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Laugh it up Emmett. When tomorrow comes I'm going to get you back." I hissed.

"Why tomorrow?" He asked with a glint in his eyes.

I sighed. "Because I'm guaranteed to not be in the right state of mind for majority of tonight. I can't handle alcohol at all. I accidentally took a sip of Charlie's beer when I was younger and he said that I was singing and jumping all over the place. So I'm sure that I'm going to need a chaperone." **_You might._**

Emmett only beamed. "Oh this is gonna be great to see." I rolled my eyes and just shook my head.

"Whatever, it's too late for me now. I want at least one sane dance." I said while smiling up at Edward. He glared at Emmett once more before smiling down at me. He pulled me off and the others followed. _Clean Bandit's Rather Be_ played and I smiled. Edward and I danced with huge smiles on our face. I don't know when everything started to become a bit fuzzy but I started to giggle uncontrollably.

Edward gave me his crooked smile. "What are you laughing about?" He asked. I found his question funny for some reason.

I poked his nose. "I have no idea. Can you get me some water please?" He nodded and I could see the concern in his eyes. He left me alone and I smirked. Someone walked by with cheese and I smiled and followed after them. _That cheese would taste so good._

 **EPOV**

When I went back to the spot I left her, she was gone. I sighed to myself. I should have known she would walk off. My eyes scanned the crowd for her but I couldn't see her. _Where could she have gone?_ I started searching through people's minds to try and get a glimpse of her. After a short while I saw her in someone's mind. She was eating cheese and watching something. Her eyes went bright as she looked at something else and ran off. I groaned and ran my hands through my hair.

Suddenly, everyone was cheering and making room on the dance floor. Music I didn't know started playing and people started crowding. "Okay everyone! Let's give a big round of applause to our dance group and their special guest!" Eric called over the microphone. I went closer and groaned. Bella was there with them and smiling brightly.

They started dancing to a song that was repeating _worth it_ over and over. Bella seemed to enjoy it though. I was surprised when she was following along in perfect sync. _How did she even know this dance?_ People were cheering her and she beamed. I wanted to intervene but I was enraptured by her fluid movements. She was a surprisingly good dancer. Her movements were…seductive and hypnotizing. It was like my eyes wouldn't leave her.

Her eyes opened and met mine. I could only stare at her. Her eyes were hooded as she moved her body to the sound of the music. The soft smile made her all the more alluring. Someone took her hand and she giggled. The rest of the dancers did the same and did some dance together before spinning each other. Her laugh brought a smile to my face. She was having fun.

I only watched her until the routine was over. She twirled into my arms while breathing heavily. "That was so fun!" She said gleefully.

"Let's give another round of applause for our dance group and Bella Swan!" He called. They clapped for my Bella and she blushed as she hid her face in my coat. _Now she chooses to be shy._ I led us back to my family where Alice was turning off the camera. _Of course she recorded it._ Emmett was clapping and she only burrowed into me further. I smiled down at her and she peeked up at me.

Her eyes flashed to her vampire ones quickly and then back. She stood straight and gave a sigh of relief. "I don't know why I didn't do that before. I could have had that out of my system way faster." She leaned into me and I smiled. She was sober now.

"Well why are we still sitting here. We should dance again. It was fun." Alice said in excitement. Bella smiled and nodded while looking up at me. I sighed playfully but smiled so she knew it was only a joke. She poked me with a bright smile and pulled me with her.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **BPOV**

The prom was incredibly fun. It was the best school experience I had ever had. We stayed well into the night just dancing, talking and playing casino games. I was actually happy when I beat Edward at poker. None of the others could beat him due to his gift but I had a chance. They cheered for me when I beat him.

I didn't want the night to end but alas, it had to. Jasper pointed out that I was getting tired and I denied it. Sadly, I couldn't lie to an empath. I was just a tad tired. We got into the limo and started the ride home. Edward was rubbing my arm soothingly but I refused to let my eyes close. I wasn't going to go to sleep that easily. After only five minutes, we got to my house. Edward got out and held his hand out for me again. I took it and stood. "Bye guys." I said to them.

Alice's eyes went glassy for a second before she beamed. "Bye Bella and Edward. Have fun!" She closed the door and they were leaving quickly. I didn't know what to think of her last comment so I ignored it. When I looked up at Edward, his eyes were darker than before.

"Can you stay?" I asked. He was quiet for a second before nodding.

"I'll be in your room." He said while kissing my forehead. He was gone when I blinked. I smiled and went to the door. I opened the door and I could hear Charlie's snores. When I looked at the clock, I could see that it was past 1am. I took off my heels and tiptoed up the stairs. Just like he said, Edward was there. He had shed his coat and tie and loosened his shirt.

I smiled and went to get my night clothes. "I'll be back." I said to him while going to the bathroom. I wiped all of the makeup from my face and sighed in relief. It felt good to not have stuff caked on my face. I took off the dress and changed into my night clothes. I realized that I forgot a bra. Edward would definitely notice. I might not feel cold around him but my nipples definitely would. _Damn._ Oh well, he would notice it eventually.

With a sigh I went back to my room. Edward was reclined on my bed with a tank top and sweats. His clothes were folded neatly on my dresser. He opened his arms for me and I went to them. I melted against him. He chuckled deeply and I looked at him. "You know, I haven't kissed you all night." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"And what's stopping you now?" I asked while looking at his lips. He didn't reply, instead, he leaned down and kissed me. It was different from our other kisses. This one made me want more, so much more. The smile slipped from my face as our kiss got deeper. Suddenly, I was straddling him as his hand tangled in my hair. It was like something came over me then. I changed into my vampire form and our kiss became all the more wild.

My hands went to his hair as I tugged lightly. A low growl came from him and he flipped our position. One of his hands went under my shirt and to my waist. Our breaths were coming out in pants. _I wanted more._ As if he could sense it, I felt him put his weight onto me. I could feel how much he wanted me against my thigh. I moaned against his mouth and bucked against him. It caused our abdomens to line up perfectly. He groaned and began to move against me in a rhythm. I gave panting moans and held him to me tighter. "Bella…tell me to stop." He pleaded while pulling his lips away from my own.

I shook my head and looked up at him with hooded eyes. "Please, don't." I begged. His eyes were black as he looked down at me. A shuddering groan left him when I moved against him. His mouth was back on mine, hard and demanding.

I felt his hands on my shirt and pushing up desperately. "Off." He growled against my lips. I leaned up a bit and my shirt was gone. Another groan left him as he stared at me. I didn't feel the least bit self-conscious. I pulled at his shirt impatiently and it was off as well.

He gave me a hard kiss before traveling downwards. He left a trail of fire wherever he kissed. Finally he got where I wanted him. A gasp left me when I felt his mouth on my nipple. He sucked hard and I bit my lip to lower the sound of my moan. My head fell back as I arched towards him. His other hand was tweaking and teasing my other nipple. It was shooting fire straight down. He switched to my other nipple and I grasped his hair tighter. I could feel his eyes on me and I looked at him. It was all the more arousing to see him do what he was doing. He bit down softly and I cried out. His mouth was back on mine immediately and he was back where I wanted him. I listened out for Charlie and heard that his breathing was the same.

He moved his hands to my butt and pulled my hips closer to his. I moaned and moved with him. An even louder moan left me when he hit my clit. I felt something building up within me as we moved against each other. "Edward." I whined against his mouth.

I could feel the low growl coming from him. It seemed to be never-ending. I felt his hands move into my shorts and underwear. His finger found my clit and I bucked violently. His other hand went to my hip to hold me down. My every breath was a high pitched moan as he moved his finger against me. He added another and my eyes rolled back. _Fuck._ My legs wrapped around his waist as I pulled him closer.

"Bella," His voice sounded strained. I opened my eyes and met his hooded ones. "cum for me." Just the way he said it was enough to push me over the edge. His other hand came up to cover my mouth. It was a good thing he did because I couldn't control the sounds I made. My whole body shook as pleasure shot through me. My hips moved against his instinctively to draw out this pleasure.

He buried his face into my neck as he let me move against him. After a while he let out an animalistic growl. I felt his teeth pierce the skin on my neck and I arched against him. A growl of my own left me as I came again. "Fuck Edward." I hissed lowly. He removed his teeth from my neck and licked the wound. We both were breathing heavily against each other.

His mouth came back to mine but this was the loving kiss that I was used to. When we pulled away from each other, I smiled lazily at him and changed back to my human form. I was exhausted suddenly. "I love you." We said at the same time. We smiled at each other and he kissed me again. He moved from the bed and I looked at him curiously.

"I need to clean up." He said with a small smirk. I giggled even though I was blushing.

"Perks of being a girl." I mumbled while yawning. He rolled his eyes and disappeared. I closed my eyes and got comfortable. I felt the bed dip after a while. I moved so that I was half laying on him and half lying on the bed.

"G'night." I mumbled. He chuckled and rubbed my exposed back. I shivered and not from the cold.

"Human trying to sleep without distractions here." I grumbled. He chuckled and splayed his hand on my back. Another shiver ran through me and he laughed. I opened one eye to look at him.

"Should I put on a shirt so you aren't tempted?" I asked while smiling a bit. He pulled me tighter to his chest.

"No, I'm perfectly fine just like this." His voice was husky and I opened my other eye. _Maybe I could…_

I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head against him. "Sleep. I'm tired and I want to sleep." I said to myself.

"Are you trying to convince yourself or me?" He asked. I could feel his hand move again to start making feather light touches.

"You…me…both of us. Humans need to sleep. I should sleep…right?" I was starting to doubt wanting to sleep. He only shrugged while making a random pattern on my back. I closed my eyes tighter and attempted to sleep. It was hard to do when I had this Adonis keeping me awake. _I fear that I just created a monster._ _ **You have. Now that you have begun the steps towards mating both of you will want to mate…or get as close to it as you can with Edward wanting to wait until marriage and all.**_ Nice to know.

His finger pushed into a spot near my hip and I jolted. **_Pressure point._** It wasn't a bad feeling…not at all. "Fuck it." I mumbled while changing back and jumping him. He smirked as I crashed my lips against his own.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We gave each other the same pleasure without actually having sex. _It was official._ Tonight would be a night I would never forget. By the time I could see the sun starting to shine through the window we were both naked and thoroughly sated and smiling. Our breathing was heavy as I curled into his side. We were both silent for a while before I looked at him.

"I'm sure I should sleep now." He nodded while calming his breaths.

"That would be best." He agreed. I changed back to my human form and I felt exhausted. My eyes could barely stay open. A yawn left me as I slumped against him.

"G'night…well good morning I guess." I mumbled before falling into darkness. I didn't have any dreams.

 ** _Well there you go. It was a lime at the end. They didn't have sex or any mouth to...parts. They only had a soft lime. Basically as far as two virgins were comfortable enough to go. I actually liked this chapter. It was the longest chapter I've had yet. Almost 5,000 words. I hope you all enjoyed the prom. Just something you should know, just like in the movie, Victoria was at the prom watching them hatefully. Just know things will be different with her involvement with the Cullens. She still has hate, obviously, but it's a bit different. Whatever just wait until the next update._**

 ** _-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13_**


	25. APOLOGY

**_There are no words to describe how sorry I am to you guys. It has been so long since I've last updated and I feel terrible. The reason I haven't been updating was because my damn laptop needed some repairs, a new battery, and a new charger. I was a procrastinator and didn't get the stuff done until the 9_** ** _th_** ** _._**

 ** _There's a lot of catching up I need to do. Merry Christmas! I hope you all that celebrate the holiday, and those who don't, enjoyed your day._**

 ** _Happy New Years! 2015 is now in the past and we are moving on to the future. I hope 2016 is filled with great things for everyone. I'm not going to tell you to stick to the New Year's resolution because…who really does?_**

 ** _And finally…MY BIRTHDAY PASSED! I wasn't here to tell you guys but I'm doing it now. It was on January 4_** ** _th_** ** _. I'd say it was one of my more boring birthdays. I just sat in my Pj's and ate a birthday cupcake. But it was cool because it was Oreo. Yum!_**

 ** _I'm uploading this to both of my fics because, yes, I am starting them both again! I really love both of my fics and I hate that I haven't updated the in months. Again, I apologize for my laptop. I'll be starting an update for the both of them right after I post this. I don't know when they're going to be up but just know they are. I hope not too many of you have left me but just know that I'm going to be fighting tooth and nail to get all of these posted. I'll see you all soon!_**

 ** _-Lots and lots and lots and lots of love, MissRainbow13_**


	26. Chapter 24

_**I really need to sleep. I'm exhausted and just plain frustrated. But I'm forcing myself to get up and stop writing other stuff and just write this. It's gone long enough without an update.**_

 _ **(Chapter 23)**_

 **EPOV**

I looked at my love as she slept. She had molded herself to me earlier…this morning. I'd been forced to leave and get dressed for a while for the _obvious_ reasons. When I came back to her she was immediately molded to me again. A small smile came to my face. It was…cute. To solidify that thought, she nuzzled her face into my shoulder and let out a content sigh. _Oh how did I get lucky enough to have such a beautiful mate like her?_

I ran my fingers through her mahogany locks gently and committed every part of her face to memory. As I looked at her, my eyes unconsciously started to go lower and lower. It wasn't until I was looking at her half covered breasts that I snapped my eyes up and shook my head at myself. This was not how I should be acting. I wasn't raised to act like this. It seems like my morals were flying out of the window and I was acting like the average teenage boys that go to our high school. My pleasurable high was successfully diminished. _I wonder what my parents would think if they saw me now._

Disappointment would probably be the number one emotion. Although I couldn't remember them correctly, I'm sure that being a gentleman was one thing that they instilled into me. Now here I was acting like a hormonal teenager who couldn't keep it in his pants. I sighed silently to myself and attempted to distance myself from her. I froze when I heard her whimper and clutch at me a bit tighter. I listened to her heart and saw that she had woken up a bit. There was no way that I could have caused it. _Perhaps she had a bad dream._ But I didn't sense distress from her.

"Stop it." She muttered with her eyes still closed. She was only half awake. Instead of continuing to move, I settled down and she immediately came back to me.

"Stop what love?" I asked curiously.

"Thinking whatever you're thinking. That voice told me you were depressing yourself." She mumbled again; all while still not opening her eyes. It was actually a bit frustrating to not be able to see her eyes.

I stayed silent and didn't speak. I wasn't going to lie to her about being depressed. What we did was wrong. She opened her eyes and looked at me. There was a bit of disapproval in them but the concern was the main emotion.

"What's wrong?" She asked while moving her hand up to gently touch my forehead. It was only then I noticed that I was frowning. I changed my face to a blank mask before I answered her.

"What we did goes completely against my morals. I apologize for my actions. It should have never happened. My original parents would be ashamed of me if they were to see me now." I was expecting her to agree with me or maybe even get angry. What I was not expecting was for her to recoil as if I had stricken her. She started to put distance between us.

"You think last night was a…mistake? You regret what happened?" She asked in a despondent tone. Her face told me all that she was feeling though. She looked like a wounded puppy with her watery eyes and trembling lips.

Immediately I wanted to smack myself. Of course she would take it that way. _Humans are sensitive dumb ass._ I shook my head and pulled her back to me. She buried her face into my neck and I could hear her trying to hold back tears. My heart broke a bit. _I hate to see her cry._ "No, no. I said it shouldn't have happened, not that I didn't want it too…very, very badly." That got the desired giggle from her.

"You must understand that I come from a different time than you do Bella. Back then we wouldn't have even been able to hold hands in public without someone frowning at us if I wasn't courting you. It was virtually unheard of to do what we did before marriage. My parents, my original parents that is, raised me to be a gentleman if nothing else. It goes against almost my every grain. I feel as if I've disrespected you." I was glad that she wasn't looking at me. She would probably see the self-loathing on my face.

She was shaking her head minutely against me. "I understand Edward, really I do. But you must understand me. I come from a time where women do _a lot more_ in public that holding hands. I wasn't brought up the same way you were. Now I'm not saying that we should go jump in the nearest bed-" I chuckled a bit.

"We're already in a bed love." I said while bouncing a bit for emphasis. She giggled again and hit me a bit.

"Smart-alec. But I'm not saying we should just sleep with each other just because it's the 20th century. I'm not going to force you to do anything you're uncomfortable with just because of my selfish desires. If you want to wait then that's what we'll do. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to." I stared at her with loving eyes. _What did I do to deserve a woman like her?_

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She giggled again and a small blush came to her cheeks.

"Maybe once or twice." She said with a teasing smile. I chuckled and pulled her closer to me.

"I love you." I whispered while pressing my forehead to hers.

She hummed and pecked my lips quickly. "I love you too Edward. Now let me sleep." She said the end with a playful smile. I knew she was partly serious.

"My apologies love. Sleep well and I'll be here when you wake." It was hardly ten seconds before I heard her even breaths that signaled she was asleep. A small smile came to my face. _What would I do without her?_

 _ **I'm so sorry. Originally, I had this chapter almost completely done since I said I was coming back. Sadly my laptop isn't as fixed as I thought it was. Now it's starting to work and I'm trying to get this finished as fast as possible. It might be shitty towards the end but at least it's finished. It's only a fluff chapter but I hope to have some time skip in the next chapter. Perhaps all the way to the start of the problems with Victoria. Yup, that sounds about right. Review and tell me what you think.**_


	27. Chapter 25

**_Well hasn't it been quite a while? I'm not gonna make up some half assed excuse as to why I've been gone. Let's just say I've found Ao3 and I got a little obsessed with other fandoms. What I'm trying to say is that I'm all over the place. That causes me to neglect things like this. If there is no one still reading I completely understand. I cannot say that there will be regular updates because there definitely won't. Whenever I get the chance or the urge to write for this, I will try to. Now that its summer I hope to be doing a lot more writing. No it won't only be for this fic, it'll be for any story I have on any website. But anyways, I'm a little rusty and I'm still on my broken l3ittle laptop so don't be angry at me if this comes out like shit please. Alright, here goes nothing._**

 ** _(Chapter 25)_**

 **BPOV  
** ***Several Months Later***

Everything had been perfect recently.

Summer had been amazing mainly because I got to spend it with my family. Edward had decided to take me to take me sight-seeing in three different countries. It had to be one of the best experiences of my life. I'd taken so many pictures that I filled up five different cameras and my phone. My phone mainly had pictures of Edward and I in random places while the rest were of anything I found interesting. Never had I had so much fun in my life.

Since summer was over, school had started up again. It was my senior year though I just couldn't wait until it was over in a few weeks. That would let me be with all of my family instead of just Alice and Edward. Since the others had been in higher grades, they couldn't be seen around Forks due to them being gone for college. It was just terrible to me to have to be stuck in one place.

The best thing that happened over the summer was how close Edward and I had gotten over the summer. We hadn't taken _that_ step yet but we had been intimate. Ever since that night after prom, it seemed that Edward could barely keep himself away from me. His reservations had seemed to lower dramatically and I couldn't have been more grateful. It brought us closer and made me fall even more in love with him. Every time I thought I couldn't be more in love with him, life just threw me for a loop; a gloriously perfect loop that I didn't want to end.

The biggest surprise during the summer was getting a visit from my old friend Jacob Black. He'd gotten super buff and tall since the last I'd seen him. The voice told me that it was because he was a shapeshifter. At first he was hostile towards me and would hardly even talk to me. After a few weeks though, he started talking to me until we eventually became the best of friends just like before. He was just a good a friend to me as even Alice was. They tried to keep me away from him at first because he was quote, unquote, _dangerous_. It didn't take long for me to sway them away from thinking like that and getting them a bit more comfortable with me seeing him. At least once a week I would go to the reservation and just hang out with him.

A slight shaking shook me out of my daydreaming and I realized that I was in the middle of class. Alice looked at me knowingly and shook her head at me. "What's going on in that head of yours today Bella?" She asked in a whisper. I shrugged and attempted to actually pay attention to what the teacher, Ms. Ragan, was saying. The most I could get out of it was that something was going on with voting.

When class let out for lunch, Alice was immediately on me. "Alright, out with it. Something is on your mind and I want to know what it is. You're not usually like this." She said in concern. Before I could even think of answering, Edward was on my other side with an arm around my waist.

"Love you can talk to us." He said in his soothing and calm voice. I sighed and leaned farther into him.

"Well…I really want to know what you all are hiding from me. I haven't asked the voice because I want you guys to tell me. What are you hiding?" I asked curiously. They'd been keeping something from me and no matter what I did they would lie to me. Alice had seen a vision and I knew it had to be something bad. It couldn't have been that bad to the point that they didn't want to tell me at all.

Just like I thought they would, they tensed and I sighed. _Of course they wouldn't tell me just like that._ We entered the cafeteria and grabbed lunch. The peperoni pizza was the most appetizing thing there so I grabbed that as well as an apple juice. I wasn't all that hungry today since I'd gone hunting yesterday. Both of them filled their trays as well before we all walked to our table that we shared with Ben, Angela, Makayla, and Thomas. As we sat we were immediately pulled into the conversation.

"Great, you can settle this debate." Thomas said while looking at the three of us. He pointed an accusatory finger at Ben.

" _He_ thinks that DC is better than Marvel. Tell him that DC will never reach up to the level that Marvel has achieved." Thomas said with a huff. I leaned forward with a small smile. I could actually add to this conversation. Jake made sure that I understood all about Marvel after a single comment about liking the Captain America movie. Of course that made me watch every movie they had ever made and I was obsessed. I'd watched a few DC movies as well but they never gave me the rush that Marvel did.

"That's simple. Marvel definitely beats DC by a mile. Have you seen any of the movies that they've made? They're amazing." I said simply. Thomas beamed at me and gave me a high-five. Ben was looking at me like I had kicked his favorite puppy.

"You're siding with him?" He asked with an exaggerated pout. I only nodded with a small smile.

Thomas decided to rub it in a little more. "Just face it Ben, she doesn't like shitty franchises. I think she has good taste." That made Ben glare at him.

"Well…I knew her first." Ben said childishly. We all laughed at him and Angela shook her head.

"Just because you knew her before Thomas did, doesn't mean that she has to side with you on everything." She chided. I smiled at them as Ben immediately lost the pout and smiled at his girlfriend. It was so cute to see these couples interact. Sometimes I would feel bad for Alice having to sit with three couples while her husband was away from her. Only when I went over to the Cullens' house did I not feel bad. It was like they greeted each other like they hadn't seen each other for years. They'd be particularly…loud.

Lunch flew by as well as the rest of the day. What was a little weird was that in every one of m\our classes, Edward seemed to be trying to meld himself to me. He'd grab my hand in his and pull my chair as close to his as possible. When I looked at him, he only smiled dazzlingly before turning to focus on the teacher. Everything just seemed to be going weird today.

As we walked to the parking lot, Alice skipped ahead of us and went to Emmett's jeep that she drove today. I wondered why she drove separate from us but the make-out session that happened in the parking lot this morning might have had something to do with it. Now that she was walking over to the Volvo with a duffel bag, I was a bit confused.

"What is that for?" I asked while pointing to the bag. She looked down at it before looking back at me and smiling.

"Oh, well the family thought that a trip to Canada for an extended hunting trip would be fun. Edward didn't want to go so we thought that you both would enjoy the house to yourselves. I've already told Charlie you were having a sleepover with me though so don't worry. I have to get going s Jasper doesn't start to worry, bye." She thrust the bag into my arms before speeding over to the jeep and peeling out of the parking lot. I looked after her, dumbfounded, before looking up at Edward.

"Did you know she was going to do this?" I asked. He nodded while taking the bag from my hands and putting it in the back seat.

"I helped her plan it actually. I wanted to spend alone time with you." The playful wiggle of his eyebrows made me laugh and blush at the same time. There was no doubt that he was hinting at something. He opened the door for me and I got in with a small smile. He was quick to get in on the driver's side and pull out of the parking lot.

He took his time driving to the house and even stopped at a diner to let me get something to eat first. A burger and fries later, and it was already starting to get dark. We talked about random topics until we made it to his house. As we walked through the front door, I was alerted to how quiet it was. "It's weird to see this house so…empty. I'm not used to this." I said while shrugging off my jacket. Edward took it from me and hung it on the coat rack.

"You'll soon figure out that times like these are a godsend. Having peace, quiet, and privacy is not something we have often." He said while taking his jacket off as well and taking my hand to lead me up the stairs. Once we reached his room, I smiled a little when I saw the bed that he had gotten over the summer. It was like a little slice of heaven to me. Everything was so soft and smooth and comfortable.

He placed my bag at the foot of the bed before pulling me so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed with me on his lap. A soft sigh left me as I let myself melt into his hold. We were in comfortable silence for quite a while and I could slowly feel myself start to doze off. A light shaking made me open my eyes and look at Edward.

He smiled slightly and moved me from his lap to the bed. "Before you fall asleep on me, I wanted to ask you something." I nodded and looked at him expectantly. He darted off quickly and came back with something behind his back. A pout immediately came to my face.

"I thought there weren't supposed to be anymore surprise gifts." I said while giving him the stink eye.

He shook his head quickly. "No, it's not a gift for only you. It would be sort of a gift for the both of us." That made my head tilt a little in confusion. What could it be? _Another trip maybe?_

A nervous smile came to his face then. "This should have been differently. I should have taken you out to dinner before I told you. This will have to do I guess." He didn't look me in the eye as he spoke and I frowned. _Why would he need to take me out to dinner to ask if I wanted to go on a trip with him?_

When he got down on one knee I knew _exactly_ what he meant. My eyes went as wide a saucers as I stared into his smoldering, amber eyes. The love and adoration on his face was enough to make me melt.

"Isabella Swan, over this past year, you've taught me the meaning of love. You're the only thing that exists in my world. I'd do anything just to put a smile on your beautiful face. When I'm not with you I lose my mind and I never want to be without you. I've realized that every moment of my life was leading up to finding you, my other half. I love how kind and loving you are despite the cruel world around you." I had to close my eyes to stop the tears from falling. That was futile because they fell anyway.

When I felt one of his hands on my cheek, I opened my eyes and tried to hold the waterworks back better. He moved his hand from behind his back and I was able to see the beautiful ring in his hand. "You bring out the best in me and quite frankly, I need you to live. Please allow ma to be the luckiest man alive and call you my wife." Hope shined in his eyes and I was enraptured.

My mind was reeling quicker than it ever had. A quick flash of panic flooded through me as I thought of how my parents ended up before I quickly beat it away. Edward and I weren't my parents and we could make our own decisions. I nodded my head quickly with a small smile. "Yes." I croaked while sniffling. The smile that came to his face was the biggest I'd ever seen. He took my hand in his gently and removed the ring from the box quickly. As the cool silver slid on my finger, it all hit me. _Edward proposed to me…and I said yes. We're gonna get married!_

With a giggle of pure glee, I threw myself into his arms and squeezed him tightly. He pulled me off of the bed and spun me around a few times with joyful laughter. I could virtually feel the happiness pouring off of him. He moved his head down slightly and pressed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss while putting me on the ground. I kissed back with just as much passion before pulling away for a breath. We were smiling at each other goofily.

"I love you." We both said at the same time. I was drunk on happiness and love and I didn't know how to calm down. A short squeal left me when Edward picked me up in a hug again.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me." He mumbled into my hair while gripping me tightly. I could only hum as I nuzzled into his chest. Suddenly the thought of planning for the wedding came to my head and I sighed.

"I want to be married to you as soon as possible." I admitted while hugging him closer. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"We could go to Vegas tonight. Alice won't get here quick enough to stop us." I looked up into his eyes and I was surprised by how serious he looked. Before I could speak, there was a loud beeping that made us both look to the nightstand where his phone was. He walked over with me still hanging in his arms and I couldn't help but giggle. He was smiling as he reached down to answer that phone.

She was so loud that I could hear her easily. "DON'T YOU DARE GO TO VEGAS! I WILL SKIN YOU BOTH ALIVE IF YOU DON'T HAVE A PROPER WEDDING!" She yelled. We both cringed but we were still smiling at each other.

"Can you skin a vampire?" I asked curiously. Edward was about to answer but Alice cut him off.

"WE'LL FIND OUT IF YOU GO TO VEGAS!" I raised an eyebrow before shaking my head.

"Fine Alice. We won't go to Vegas." I couldn't help but laugh when Edward pouted playfully at me. I leaned forward and pecked his lips. Well I intended for it to be a quick peck. As I pulled away, Edward's lips followed mine and he resumed the kiss. This one was different than the one before but not unfamiliar. A small hum of pleasure left me as I moved my arms up to tangle in his hair and wrap my legs around him.

"I'm still her you know!" Alice said loudly. I could hear the amusement in her voice though. Edward pulled away from me but his eyes didn't leave mine.

"We'll call back later." He said simply before hanging up and putting the phone back on the nightstand. My laugh was cut off by his lips coming back to mine. His hands splayed out on my back and I hummed happily. _Sexy times, hell yes!_ My inner whore was panting.

As he moved us to the bed, all thoughts that weren't about him cleared out. Today was turning out to be a great day.

 ** _Well hopefully this makes up for at least a month that I've been gone. I'm really trying here for you guys. Please don't be angry. I can't really tell if this is good or not. It feels a little rushed but…meh. Jacob has been introduced because he will be playing a role in here, as you know. Perhaps it might be and even bigger role than in the book. Who knows, my imagination is endless._**


End file.
